Cruces y Arcoíris
by Alice'D'Angel
Summary: AU: En un lugar bendecido por Dios las reglas son simples: 1. Obedece a tus padres; 2. Obedece a la Iglesia; 3. Obedece a la Biblia. Alexander Lightwood está a punto de romper esas reglas. Debió haber sabido que las reglas estaban ahí para su protección. ¿Quién lo protegerá ahora? (Contenido MA: violencia, abuso, violación) [Traducción autorizada]
1. Pavo Real

_Notas de la traductora : ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en este fandom, pero decidí hacer esta traducción porque sencillamente amé esta historia cuando la leí. Obviamente es una traducción autorizada._

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway **.**_

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus**._

* * *

 **I. Pavo** **Real**

El golpe de la vara cayó sobre mis dedos una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas e intenté ignorar el dolor diciéndome a mí mismo que estaba bien gritar, pero no podía. Mordí mi labio inferior para contener los quejidos.

La vara se alzó en el aire nuevamente y la vi balanceándose sobre mis ojos.

— _Por favor_ , papá —supliqué y sacudí mi cabeza—. No puedo más. Lo siento mucho.

Observé al hombre, cuyas manos sujetaban firmemente el artefacto. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos sobre mí, su cabello negro caía contra su rostro y su barba era grande y espesa. Recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba jugar con ésta cuando era más pequeño, así como la manera en que se clavaba contra mi piel. Y ahora apenas me atrevía a tocarla.

—Alexander —sentí su otra mano dirigirse bajo mi barbilla para levantar mi cabeza—. Debes estar erguido.

Parpadeé y me arrepentí tan pronto sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla.

—Lo estoy, padre —repliqué sintiendo la vara una vez más contra mis dedos. Descendí la mirada hacia mis nudillos, viéndolos enrojecer y sangrar.

—Entonces, di que lo sientes —asentí y lo miré. Odiaba tener que lucir como él: los mismos ojos azules y cabello negro.

—Lo siento —dije—. Yo no… Yo nunca más le gritaré a mi hermano, no se lo merecía.

Mi padre bajó la vara y suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y qué decimos, Alexander? —preguntó y empezó a arreglar mi camisa, para mi disgusto.

— _En todo tiempo ama el amigo, y es como un hermano en tiempo de angustia_ —contesté. Miré a mi padre, a quien prefiero llamar Robert. Ningún hombre como él merece ser llamado un padre.

—Eso es correcto, hijo mío —replicó terminando de arreglar el cuello de mi camisa—. Ahora ve con Sebastian. Está esperándote para hacer vuestro deber de salvar a los que necesitan ser salvados.

Llevé mis brazos a mi costado y empuñé mis manos.

—Sí… —dije con vacilación—… Padre.

Me giré en mis talones y caminé fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de mí. Otros adolescentes probablemente la cerrarían de golpe, pero en mi caso solo conseguiría unos golpes extras con la famosa vara de mi padre. Me estremecí al exponerme a la fría brisa que había en el pasillo. Enseguida me giré, viendo una pequeña sombra apoyada contra la muralla. Tenía alrededor de nueve años y usaba unos anteojos. Me observó con sus grandes ojos marrones, los cuales estaban rojos y con lágrimas. Caminé hacia él y me agaché para quedar en su nivel.

—Max —dije y toqué su hombro con suavidad—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Max sorbió por las narices y llevó su pequeña mano hacia su mejilla para remover una lágrima.

—Es mi culpa que papá te lastimara —bajó la mirada hacia mis enrojecidos nudillos—. ¿Por qué no le contaste que fui yo quien te estaba gritando?

Sonreí y revoloteé su cabello.

—Está bien, Max —respondí—. No mereces algo como esto… —seguí su mirada hacia mis nudillos—. Max, necesito que me prometas algo —asintió con un poco de vacilación—. Si papá alguna vez te culpa por algo, no importa qué, tú me culparás a mí. —Sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió la boca para reclamar cuando pronto toqué su mejilla—. Tomaré la culpa, lo que sea, que venga a mí. Soy tu hermano mayor, y te protegeré, así que… ¡prométemelo! —Max bajó la mirada a su libro de anime y lo apretó con fuerzas contra su pecho. Entonces asintió con la cabeza—. Max, necesito que lo digas.

Mi hermano suspiró y me miró.

—Lo juro por Dios. Te culparé por todos mis errores.

Sonreí y me levanté.

—Ahora, vete —dije y lo empujé levemente en su espalda, haciéndolo tropezar. Él me miró sobre su hombro y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Necesito mencionar esto. Mi familia es muy cristiana. Hacemos la oración antes de cenar y tenemos que usar cruces alrededor de nuestro cuello por protección. Desde que nacimos se nos ha enseñado vivir por Dios y hacer lo que la biblia dice. No tenemos permitido tener sexo antes del matrimonio, aunque dudo que Izzy y Jace vivan con eso. Y debemos ser amables con todo el mundo que encontremos en nuestro camino, así que hoy tengo que ir por ahí dando folletos a la gente acerca de la biblia y Dios. Tengo que salvarlos y odio hacerlo, no soy un santo o un ángel; la gente puede salvarse ellos mismos si quieren, ¿por qué un pedazo de papel tendría que hacerlo?

Me encontré con Sebastian en el exterior. Estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras jugaba con uno de los folletos. Alzó la mirada y me encontré con sus oscuros y negros ojos observándome, enviando escalofríos tras mi espalda. Sebastian había sido mi amigo desde el jardín de niños. Hacíamos todo juntos, pero a medida que crecimos empezamos a alejarnos, aunque seguimos saliendo juntos algunas veces. Mi mamá piensa que él es un buen chico, y quiere que Izzy se case con él, aunque Izzy sigue diciéndome que el chico le provocaba algo parecido a dolores pre-menstruales y sólo quería arrojarle una bolsa de mierda en su cara. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me aproximé hacia él. Me dio veinte folletos.

—Aquí, niño bonito —me miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Listo para hacer nada?

Sabía lo que significaba asociarse con Sebastian. Significaba hacer nada en lo absoluto. Probablemente estaríamos en una esquina y nos quedaríamos allí intentando deshacernos de estos estúpidos folletos.

* * *

El aire alrededor de nosotros olía como césped recién podado y gasolina. Miré a Sebastian, quien estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la calle hablando con tres chicas. Todos estaban riendo y sonriendo, y una de ellas tocó su hombro. Los cuatro coqueteaban y Sebastian disfrutaba cada minuto de eso. Me miró brevemente y guiñó un ojo. Entonces se inclinó, les susurró algo a las chicas y empezaron a caminar hacia mí. Sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerzas y me giré, intentando fingir que no los había visto.

—¡Hey, niño bonito! —gritó Sebastian haciendo que me girara hacia él—. Mira lo que conseguí.

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de dos de las chicas mientras que la tercera sólo permaneció junto a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

—He-Hey —dije—, ¿quieren un folleto? —Llevé los folletos hacia ellas y empezaron a soltar algunas risas. Yo siempre las hacía reír. No sé por qué. Pienso que es por mi manera de no saber hablarles.

—Tenías razón, Sebastian —dijo una de ellas. Tenía el cabello corto y de color rojo, y sus ojos eran grandes y dorados—. Es adorable. —Parpadeé y miré a Sebastian, quien sólo sonreía.

—Oh, por favor —alejó sus brazos de las chicas—. Es más que adorable. Es increíble. Es mi mejor amigo, y por lo tanto es sexy... Sexy y adorable. —Me sonrojé, sintiendo sus dedos tocar algo de mi piel expuesta, bajo mi camisa. Intenté bajar mi camisa para cubrirme, pero Sebastian apretó sus uñas en mi piel.

—Entonces, chicas —dijo Sebastian—, ¿qué dicen? ¿Hablamos más tarde?

Las chicas se miraron unas con otras y asintieron.

—Si... si lo traes a él contigo —dijeron las tres señalándome. Sebastian me miró y se acercó más.

—Di que sí —susurró en mi oído—. No quieres que arruine esa bonita cara tuya, ¿verdad? —Entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré, viendo la falsa sonrisa en sus labios y la seriedad en sus ojos.

—Supongo que puedo ir —contesté mirando a las chicas e intentando sonreír. Ellas se rieron de nuevo y la del cabello rojo se inclinó sobre Sebastian y le susurró algo en su oído antes de dejar un pedazo de papel en su mano. Él besó su mejilla suavemente y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarla ir. Las tres se alejaron riendo como pequeñas colegialas y ocasionalmente se giraban para mirarnos.

—Así que... —empezó a decir Sebastian—. Supongo que nos hemos librado de tres de esos folletos.

—En serio, Sebastian —repuse—. ¿Por qué no podemos salir sin ligar con alguien?

Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la muralla.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó—. Soy impresionante.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y sonreír. Fruncí el ceño e intenté darle un folleto a una señora de edad, quien lo agarró pero segundos después lo dejó caer de su mano.

—Basta ya, niño bonito. Nadie va a tomar uno de estos estúpidos folletos.

—Al menos lo intento —repliqué—. Tú no haces nada. —Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

—Hey, acabo de conseguir a tres chicas sumamente atractivas para ambos —repuso dejando el resto de los folletos en su bolsillo de atrás.

—Como si me importara —murmuré—, además, no creo que puedas conseguir a cualquier chica.

—¿Dices que no puedo? —preguntó alejándose de la muralla—. ¿Es un desafío?

Se puso detrás de mí y sus manos sujetaron mis hombros con fuerzas. Me guió hacia un restaurante en el otro lado de la calle, el cual se llamaba "El Pavo Real". Las paredes eran de un tono verde claro. Había pequeñas mesas y sillas fuera, donde unas pocas personas estaban disfrutando su cerveza o café. La puerta estaba abierta y casi podía oler la dulce esencia de pan recién horneado. Lamí mi labio inferior, deseando poder estar ahí y comer de todo. Había una joven camarera fuera. Su cabello dorado era rizado y caía sobre sus hombros. Tenía una falda negra corta y una ajustada blusa blanca con el nombre del restaurante. Además, una pluma de pavo real resaltaba en su cabello. Sonrió a los clientes y les dio su orden.

—Ella —señalé a la chica. Sebastian siguió mi dedo y sonrió. Golpeó mi hombro antes de cruzar la calle.

—Pan comido —dijo para luego lamerse los labios.

La camarera había atravesado la puerta, perdiéndose de nuestra vista. Empecé a correr detrás de Sebastian cuando entró en su búsqueda. Estaba entumecido por el dulce aroma de pan y pasteles. Inhalé y exhalé con los ojos cerrados. Sentí mi boca goteando y abrí lentamente mis ojos. El restaurante tenía un color verde claro en las murallas, mientras que las sillas y mesas eran de color marrón, con una almohada verde en cada asiento. En cada mesa había una flor roja con una pluma de pavo real. Sentí como si acabara de entrar un cuento de hadas, era muy hermoso.

Había un bar con unos pocos clientes bebiendo cerveza. Los vasos y las botellas eran tan brillantes y los colores se mezclaban como un arcoíris. Caminé instantáneamente hacia el bar. Dejé mis manos en la superficie de la barra, cerré mis ojos y escuché la música. Era una canción lenta y suave, y era tan hermosa que casi empecé a cantar.

—¿Estás disfrutándola? —dijo una dulce voz.

—Es...muy bella —musité.

—Claro que lo es —sentí la voz justo a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y giré mi cabeza, casi tocando la cara de otra persona. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y di un paso atrás. Él era alto, incluso más alto que yo y eso nunca ocurre. Tenía el cabello en puntas, con purpurina de arcoíris. Dejé que mis ojos se deslizaran hacia abajo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos color negro, dejando visible sus acarameladas piernas, y una ajustada camisa blanca, como la camarera. Alcé la mirada con lentitud y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Eran de un hermoso color verde y amarillo y tenían forma de gato. Parecía casi no humano. Era perfecto.

—No creo que tengas permitido estar en la barra —dijo finalmente y sonrió. Parpadeé y me sonrojé.

—No... eh —divagué—, lo siento, sólo era por un momento.

Me miró y sonrió.

—Ya veo —sus ojos lentamente se encontraron con los míos—. ¿Quieres... algo?

Miré la barra, sólo viendo alcohol con nombres que ni siquiera podía pronunciar.

—No sé qué pedir.

—¿Qué me dices de... —se inclinó hacia mí— un Blowjob **(1)**?

Me sonrojé más profundamente, retrocedí otro paso y caí en una silla de la barra. ¿Realmente me había preguntado eso? Casi sentí mi cabeza explotar de vergüenza, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

—No molestes al pobre niño —dijo de pronto una voz detrás de él—. Es sólo un pequeño e inocente niño del coro.

Me di la vuelta y vi a la camarera rubia, quien me sonrió. Pasó a mi lado. Olía a vainilla. Se detuvo junto al otro camarero y besó su mejilla. Deben ser una pareja. Lucían perfectos juntos, ambos altos y con un cuerpo perfecto. Esbeltos y no tantos músculos.

Tragué saliva y miré mis manos.

—No soy un niño del coro —murmuré.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo la camarera. La miré y vi que ella se había inclinado hacia delante.

—Dije que no soy un niño del coro.

—Oh —se alejó con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿tampoco eres inocente?

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vi a Sebastian caminando entre las personas. Se detuvo junto a la camarera.

—No puedo encontrar a la camarera por ningún lado —anunció y cuando vio la mirada en mi cara alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Dejé que mis ojos se deslizara hacia los dos camareros y Sebastian finalmente miró a su lado. Casi saltó, no sé si por emoción o susto.

—Oh, ahí estás —dirigió su mano hacia la camarera para saludarla. Ella sonrió y levantó una ceja.

—¿Así que soy la famosa camarera? —inquirió para luego bajar la mirada hacia la mano de Sebastian—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Él frunció el ceño y apartó la mano.

—Soy Sebastian Morgernstern —dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Alcé una ceja e hice una pequeña mueca, esperando que nadie la hubiera oído. Sin embargo, el camarero elevó una ceja y me sonrió.

—Que elegante —se inclinó hacia atrás dirigiéndose al camarero—. ¿No te parece?

El camarero finalmente alejó su mirada de mí, dejándome respirar y miró a Sebastian.

—Él no luce elegante.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron como platos.

—¡Vengo de una de las familias más finas! —gritó.

El camarero sonrió.

—Supongo que eso es sólo cierto en la comunidad cristiana.

—¿Quién... Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó y por un segundo temí por la vida del camarero, pero él lucía calmado y sólo sonreía. Lo admiré por su valentía.

—No creo que merezcas ese conocimiento —replicó—. Podría lastimar tu preciosa cabeza.

—Oh, sí —dijo Sebastian y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Qué cabeza?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Sebastian! — espeté—. Basta.

—¿No viste lo que hizo? —apuntó al camarero—. Él abusó verbalmente de mí y tú eres mi testigo.

—No, no lo hizo, Sebastian —repliqué levantándome de la silla—. Tú empezaste y lo insinuaste.

La camarera soltó una risa y el camarero se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Qué? ¿Así que estás del lado de los maricones? —preguntó todavía señalando al camarero.

—¿Mar...? —No conseguí decir nada, dado que Sebastian dirigió su mirada al camarero de nuevo.

—Dime que estoy en lo cierto.

—Lo estás —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía importarle realmente—. Aunque me gustan ambos, ya sabes, bisexual.

—¡No importa! —espetó Sebastian—. Te gustan los chicos. Dios dijo que los hombres no deben estar con hombres. Das asco. Eres repugnante.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse, sin saber por qué. No podía creer que lo llamara repugnante, ni siquiera lo conocía.

—¡De acuerdo, esto es todo! —exclamó de repente la camarera y agarró las muñecas de Sebastian—. Fuera de aquí, pedazo de mierda.

Vi como ella tiraba a Sebastian hacia fuera.

—¡Hey, niño bonito! —me gritó—. Mira como conseguí que se ligara de mí, ¡ella no puede quitarme las manos de encima! —Se rió en tanto ella lo empujaba—. ¡Vamos! —Volvió a gritarme—. ¡No puedes quedarte ahí! No sabes lo que ese cabrón hará contigo, a menos que tú quier... —Y entonces la camarera cerró la puerta en su cara. Unos cuantos miraron en nuestra dirección y sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Eh… Debería irme —dije y miré al camarero—. Lo lamento mucho.

La camarera caminó de vuelta hacia nosotros y miró directamente hacia mí. Pensé que me iba a matar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? —se inclinó sobre mí y pude sentir su respiración contra mis labios. Olía como a cerveza—. ¡Deberías irte antes de que te torture!

Salté levemente y estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien agarró mi muñeca.

—Él no es como el otro —dijo la voz y miré hacia abajo, viendo una mano con las uñas pintadas de color azul oscuro.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió la mujer y miró a su amigo—. ¿Y si simplemente es un gran cobarde para decir algo? —me miró. Su cara estaba roja, pero no era un dulce sonrojo, era un peligroso rojo de furia—. ¿Lo eres?.

—¿Podrías relajarte? —solté sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, viendo cómo su rostro volvía a su color normal—. Perdón, no era mi intención.

El camarero me soltó y empezó a reír.

—Oh, Camille. ¡Te lo dijo directamente!

Ella miró al camarero y suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí—. No debería juzgarte por andar con un imbécil de amigo.

—No es mi amigo —repliqué mientras removía algunos mechones de mi cabello que estaban cubriendo mis ojos—. Es sólo mi compañero en esta cosa —saqué los folletos y se los entregué a cada uno. Se quedaron viendo fijamente la primera plana.

—Entonces tenía razón —dijo Camille sonriendo—. Eres un niño del coro.

—No soy un niño del coro —repuse—. Odio cantar, pero si te refieres a cristiano, sí. Si te refieres a profundamente cristiano, entonces... no. Aunque mis padres lo son. Ellos creen en que no debemos tener sexo antes del matrimonio y nos castigan si somos impertinentes.

Ambos me miraron con ojos como platos.

—Así que tú eres un chico malo —dijo el camarero enarcando una ceja.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Quiero decir... —tomó mi mano y tocó ligeramente mis nudillos—, esto es un castigo.

Bajé la mirada viendo mis enrojecidos nudillos, recordando a mi padre con su vara golpeándome una y otra vez.

—Yo... Yo debería irme —alejé mi mano. No sé que está mal con este chico, pero me ponía nervioso. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. Me sentí muy avergonzado cuando me tocó.

—Oh, bueno —dijo la camarera—. Soy Camille por cierto, y la próxima vez que nos visites, te daré una taza de nuestro famoso y delicioso coco caliente. Y cuando digo la próxima vez, quiero decir mañana.

Alcé una ceja y asentí con la cabeza.

—Seguro —dije con una sonrisa y miré al camarero—. Entonces, nos veremos mañana.

El camarero sonrió y su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Mi corazón latió con más fuerzas y quise voltearme para evitarlo, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Sus ojos brillaban. Tenía las cejas delgadas y las pestañas gruesas cubiertas por una máscara dorada. Sonreí de nuevo y desvié la mirada, viendo a Sebastian en el marco de la ventana diciendo algo. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta y agarré el picaporte.

—¡Hey! —gritó repentinamente el camarero corriendo hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me volteé y vi deseo en sus ojos. Realmente quería saber quién era yo. Sonreí.

—Ese es un conocimiento que no mereces —bromeé.

Me di la vuelta y rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué dije eso? Él se lo había dicho a Sebastian y pensé que sería divertido tomarle el pelo. Abrí la puerta y escuché un pequeño sonido de una campanilla antes de cerrarla detrás de mí. Sebastian vino corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Qué demonios, Alec? —soltó bruscamente—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—No hice nada —contesté. Me di la vuelta para mirar el restaurante, viendo a Camille y al misterioso camarero riendo entre sí. Sebastian corrió a mi lado y suspiró.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¡esa camarera era fuerte como un hombre! Quiero decir, ¿la viste? ¡Ella reaccionó exageradamente! El otro camarero era simplemente... —y siguió hablando, pero la única cosa que oía era la voz del camarero, sedosa y suave con cada palabra. Ni siquiera se vio afectado cuando Sebastian le llamó maricón. Estaba tan tranquilo. Y la forma en que me miró, tan llena de deseo y brillo. Me di la vuelta otra vez y vi que el restaurante estaba muy lejos, dejando sólo el olor a pan recién horneado. Tal vez me gustaría volver mañana para conseguir ese coco caliente y tal vez él estaría allí... tal vez entonces yo llegaría a conocer su nombre. Supongo que es por eso que no le dije mi nombre. Quería mantenerlo intrigado. Porque no soy tan interesante, y el hecho de que él no sepa mi nombre me hace sentir como el misterio que siempre quise ser. Un misterio que la gente querría conocer.

* * *

 _ **(1) Blowjob:** en español significa 'mamada'. Sin embargo, existe una bebida llamada así. (Mi querido Magnus usó el doble sentido)._

 _*Las frases que están totalmente en cursivas son extraídas de la Biblia._

* * *

 _ **Notas finales** : Y ese ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté leerlo y traducirlo. El segundo capítulo ya está traducido, así que no tardaré en subirlo._

 _No olviden dejar un comentario. Se los agradecería mucho._

* * *

 ** _*Fecha de actualización: 29/Noviembre/2016*_**

 ** _Le hice unos pequeños retoques, muy pequeños. Quizás ni se noten jaja_**


	2. Una apuesta infernal

_Notas de la traductora : ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo traducido de "Cruces y Arcoíris". Este es parecido al primero, pero desde el punto de vista de Magnus. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 ** _Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus._**

* * *

 **II.** **Una apuesta infernal**

 **Magnus POV**

Suspiré mientras dejaba caer mi brazo en el espacio situado a mi lado, sin sentir nada más que el vacío de las sábanas de seda. Me senté, escuchando el sonido del agua de la ducha. Fruncí el ceño y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo seguía sudoroso y mis caderas temblaban. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas, recordando la fogosidad de cada movimiento. Los dulces gemidos y murmullos diciendo mi nombre como si fuera un Dios. Sonreí y en el momento en que oí el agua detenerse, abrí los ojos. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre. Era ligeramente musculoso y tenía el cabello rizado y rubio. Me senté, sintiendo el edredón deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada y vi cómo el agua caía por cada uno de sus músculos. Mis ojos se detuvieron justo en el comienzo de la toalla y eché un vistazo a los impresionantes oblicuos descendiendo al cielo. Sonreí y alcé la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes puestos sobre mí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Me gustaría ver más —dejé que mi lengua se deslizara a lo largo de mi labio superior. Él, por su parte, se rió y tocó el borde de la toalla, revelando lentamente más de los hermosos oblicuos antes de dejarla caer por completo al suelo. Sonreí y deslicé mi lengua entre mis dientes.

—Eso me gusta más —dije.

Caminó hacia mí para luego colocar su rodilla sobre los tejidos de seda. Gateó a través de las sábanas, deteniéndose justo frente a mí. Sentí su aliento contra mis labios y me incliné hacia él para alcanzarlos, pero puso su mano húmeda en mi pecho, alejándome.

—Más lento, tigre —se rió—. Quiero probar algo más.

Levanté una ceja y cedí a inclinarme nuevamente hacia atrás, dejando que el edredón revelara poco a poco mis propios oblicuos. Él sonrió y se ladeó para besar mi pecho, dejando que su lengua se deslizara a través de éste y formando un lugar húmedo para luego chupar en él. Gemí y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Podía sentir mi piel entre sus dientes y en lo sensible que me ponía con cada succión. Se detuvo y deslizó su lengua hacia mi pezón. Jugó con él con la punta de su lengua repetidas veces, provocando que me mordiera mi labio inferior.

—Oh, Dios, sí —musité. Él sonrió y dejó que sus labios siguieran descendiendo hasta llegar a mi estómago. Su lengua empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi ombligo y entonces tomó el edredón entre sus dientes y lentamente empezó a tirar de éste para alejarlo. El aire frío aterrizó contra mí como una sacudida eléctrica. Abrí mis ojos y me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió alzando la mirada hacia mí.

—Bueno… —toqué su pecho con mi dedo y empecé a moverlo en círculos, sintiendo la dureza en su pecho y la leve cantidad de pelo—. Siempre puedo estar mejor.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Eres hermoso —dijo.

Parpadeé y detuve el movimiento de mi dedo. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas me han dicho esas palabras sin que realmente crean eso. O sea, me decían que era hermoso, pero eso a mí no me importaba, entonces que a ellos tampoco debería importarles. Sabía que era hermoso, la gente no necesita decirme eso, pero por otro lado, siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría que alguien importante para mí me lo dijera. Apuesto que haría que mi corazón se detuviera y me pondría nervioso. Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea. ¿Por qué sólo quiero sólo a _una_ persona diciéndome que soy hermoso, cuando podría hacer que diez personas lo digan en un día y cuando yo quiera?

Sonreí y toqué su mandíbula, dejando que mis dedos se posaran sobre sus mejillas.

—Dilo de nuevo —incliné mi cuerpo aún más contra él, dejando que nuestras caderas se rozaran. Él gimió y sentí sus manos caer sobre mis caderas.

—Eres —empezó a decir luego de tomar un respiro— hermoso.

Se ladeó hacia mí y finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron. Fue tan agresivo que caí hacia atrás. Rodeé su cuello con mi brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí con más fuerzas y de inmediato sentí su lengua deslizarse dentro de mi boca. Gemí para luego rodear sus caderas con mis piernas, alzándome a mí mismo. Sentí sus manos descender a mi trasero para poder sostenerme. Intenté frenar el beso, pero sus labios eran tan veloces en los míos que si reducía la velocidad, sólo terminaría siendo devorado. Lo atraje hacía mí, haciendo que nuestros pechos chocaran. Su corazón latía con fuerzas y estaba lleno de lujuria, mientras que yo no podía dejar de gemir y morder su labio inferior. Sus labios eran tan suaves y tenían gusto a menta. Sonreí y me alejé.

—¿Te has puesto algo de mi bálsamo labial? —pregunté alzando una ceja. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y sonrió.

—Quería un poco de tu sabor —respondió. Agarró mi rostro y me atrajo hacia él de nuevo. Suspiré cuando nuestros labios chocaron y enseguida sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas.

— Eres tan estrecho —dijo contra mis labios—. Tengo miedo de partirte.

—¿Partirme? —inquirí—. Así que… ¿no crees que lo que hicimos anoche ya lo hizo? Quiero decir, fuiste bastante duro moviéndote de esa manera dentro de mí. De hecho… —me alejé de él y enarqué una ceja—. Estoy bastante seguro que escuché algo romperse ahí dentro. Apenas podré caminar y tengo que ir a trabajar hoy.

Él parpadeó y deslizó mis manos hacia mi cintura, dándome escalofríos.

—Pero pensé que te gustaba de esa manera —dijo—. Ser dominado, ser… —se ladeó sobre su cuerpo dejando que sus labios tocaran los míos—... follado tan duro hasta sangrar.

Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué clase de sádico eres tú?

Sentí su mano bajo mi barbilla forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿El mejor? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Empuñé mi mano y golpeé suavemente su pecho haciéndole reír más fuerte.

—No es divertido, Woolsey —lo empujé lejos de mí—. ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Podrías haberme matado?

Woolsey alzó una ceja, se levantó y tocó mis manos.

—Lo siento, Magnus —dijo—. Es sólo que te extrañé, ha pasado un mes entero desde nuestro último encuentro.

Bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos, deseando que esto sea real.

—Sólo… —sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré—, prométeme que la próxima vez serás un… sádico suave.

Woolsey sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—Bueno, me alegro de que habrá una próxima vez —dijo—. No te preocupes, seré suave… No quisiera asustarte.

Alejé mis manos de él y me crucé de brazos.

—Nada me asusta —repliqué.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió enarcando una ceja—. Eso no es del todo cierto.

Se acercó al pequeño montón de ropa y tomó unos pantalones blancos y ajustados para luego colocárselos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —le pregunté. Se giró hacia mí y se subió la cremallera.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —se inclinó y agarró una camisa verde oscuro.

—Creo que sabes que no lo sé —sonreí. Él, por otro lado, frunció el ceño.

—Magnus… —dijo mientras ladeada su cabeza—, basta de bromas.

Su voz fue suave pero firme, haciendo que sus labios cayeran en una triste sonrisa.

—Woolsey… —repuse con tono aburrido—. De verdad no sé de lo que estás hablando.

Tomó unos pantalones cortos y negros y me los lanzó. Yo los agarré en el aire y vi que eran mis pantalones de trabajo.

—Guau… realmente quieres deshacerte de mí rápido —me sorprendí por el triste tono que usé. Me di la vuelta y agarré mi ropa interior azul para ponérmela.

—Esta es tu casa —dijo Woolsey—. Sólo estoy tratando de salvar tu trabajo. Has llegado tarde toda la semana.

Lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —pregunté abotonando mis pantalones cortos—. ¿Has estado acosándome?

Woolsey se rió y me tiró una camisa blanca.

—Camille me llamó diciendo que debía ayudar a tu lindo y pequeño trasero salir fuera de la cama —contestó—. Sabía que yo estaba aquí y ella sabe lo que eso significa.

Me coloqué la camiseta y caminé hacia un espejo, agarrando una pequeña botella con brillo plateado en su interior.

—Esa chica sabe mucho.

Empecé a empinar mi cabello usando gel y lentamente lo rocié con algo de brillo plateado.

—¿Sabes que vas a arruinar tu cabello usando todos esos productos, cierto?

Me di la vuelta.

—Mira, Woolsey, no sé tú, pero a mí me encanta verme bien sin importar el costo —dije—. Sólo se vive una vez, así que, ¿por qué vivir la mala vida, cuando se puede vivir una buena vida?

—Opino que vivo una buena —dijo—. Y me refiero a mi vida, no mi apariencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté—. ¿Que no vivo una buena vida? ¿Y eso qué? —levanté los brazos con exasperación—. ¿Qué estoy sucio porque tengo relaciones sexuales con hombres diferentes cada noche? ¿Qué sólo me estoy divirtiendo? ¿Me estás llamando puta?

Woolsey me miró como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo… Deseé haberlo hecho.

—No estoy diciendo nada como eso —caminó hacia mí—. Sólo estoy diciendo que tenemos distintos puntos de vistas de una buena vida y no importa cómo tú o yo lo veamos —tocó mi mejilla, acariciando suavemente mi pómulo con su pulgar—. Lo siento, Magnus. No quise decir eso.

Fruncí el ceño, me di la vuelta y tomé un rímel dorado, dejando que tocara mis pestañas negras.

—Entonces dime, Woolsey —me giré de nuevo para mirarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que me asusta?

—¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó—. ¿Ahora ya?

—Claro —me encogí de hombros, tomé un bolso de cuero negro y lo colgué por encima de mi hombro—. Ya que estamos siendo tan honestos, ¿por qué no?

—Magnus… —caminó hacia mí pero lo detuve alzando una mano.

—No te molestes, Woolsey —dije—. ¡Sé lo que vas a decir! Me acuesto con hombres diferentes cada noche. No puedo tener un hombre en mi vida o a una mujer o… —suspiré y toqué mi cuello—-. Tú crees que tengo miedo de tener una relación seria, ¡pero no es así! Yo puedo tener una relación. ¡Tuve una relación!

—Si estás hablando de Camille, no puedes llamar a eso una relación. Los dos estaban borrachos, se besaron y tuvieron sexo por un mes. Después de eso se detuvieron porque ustedes no podían tener una "relación" como tal —dijo e intentó retener una sonrisa—. Magnus, no es así cómo funciona. Tú encuentras a alguien, y cuando lo besas es como si un millón de chispas y nervios despertaran de repente. Quieres ver a esa persona todos los días, abrazarla, besarla y amarla. Una relación está basada en amor, pero también en la confianza. Necesitas confiar en ti mismo, Magnus.

—¿Confiar en mí mismo?

Mi voz sonó casi como un susurro, pero él había logrado escucharme.

—Necesitas confiar en tu corazón, en que tú puedes hacer esas cosas —se acercó y sentí el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío—. Es como si tuvieras miedo a abrirte hacia las personas. Y necesitas confiar en ti para hacer eso.

—Sabes… —dije con una leve sonrisa—. Pensé que podía hacer eso contigo. Hemos estado follando por dos años y hace un año atrás pensé que me había enamorado de ti —me detuve viendo su cara de sorpresa—. Realmente quería que fuese real. Tengo 25 años, Woolsey. Necesito sentar cabeza y dejar de trabajar en el restaurante de mi amigo.

Lo miré. Sus ojos verdes estaban posados sobre mí sin decirme mucho. Sólo el tic nervioso de sus labios me hizo saber lo que él pensaba.

—Pero sé que no podemos hacer esto —dije—. Acordamos que sólo íbamos a tener sexo. Diversión y… alucinante sexo. Creo que por el hecho de que empecé a abrirme a ti, me alejé. Contándote acerca de mi pasado y todo. Lo siento por cerrarte la puerta por un mes. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.

—Y supongo que ya has pensado —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo miré. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Te amo, Woolsey — dije—. Pero… No te amo de la manera que quieres que te ame. Por favor, no me odies.

El parpadeó con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—No te odio, Magnus —dijo—. Sabes que podrías ser un excelente terapeuta por el modo en que conversas.

Me reí y apreté mi agarre en mi bolso.

—Supongo que puedo agradecerte por enseñarme a confiar por lo menos en alguien —dije—. Debería ser capaz de confiar en la persona correcta en algún momento.

Sabía que las palabras no sonaron muy bien. Fueron como si le estuviera diciendo que no confiaba en él, pero sé que me entendía.

—Espero que lo hagas —repuso—. Deberías intentarlo, Magnus. Es un sentimiento sorprendente.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Así que… —abrí la puerta y Woolsey salió conmigo—, ¿puedo tener esa próxima vez?

Woolsey se rió y se giró para mirarme. Cuando cerré la puerta me acerqué a su lado.

—Llámame en un mes —se inclinó y me besó por un pequeño segundo—. Y deja de cambiar el tema de conversación, odio cuando te las arreglas para obtener lo que quieres.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé las escaleras.

—Uno de mis muchos talentos —sonreí mientras abría la puerta que daba hacia la calle—. Entonces, ¿tengo que esperar otro mes?

Woolsey se paró frente a mí.

—Sí, esperaste un mes entero para llamarme porque necesitabas tiempo para pensar —tocó mi mejilla—. Quizás otro mes es todo lo que tú necesitas. Puedes pensar en mí o encontrar a alguien más.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, y yo sabía que este sería nuestro último beso. Llevé una mano detrás de su cuello y lo acerqué más contra mí. Un dulce y agradable último beso. Escuché a alguien carraspear y nos separamos. Lamí mi labio inferior y dirigí la mirada hacia una pequeña mujer. Su cabello era gris y llevaba puesto un gran chubasquero amarillo a pesar de que no llovía.

—Señora Hall —sonreí. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, miró a Woolsey y luego volvió a poner los ojos sobre mí. Murmuró algo y entonces se fue.

—Por favor, nunca me dejes terminar así —dije oliendo el aroma a tabaco. Moví mi mano de arriba abajo como un abanico para despejarme un poco de ese aroma.

—Cuando te hagas viejo, dudo que vayas a terminar como ella —me miró por última vez y me dio un beso rápido.

—Te veré por ahí —salió a la calle y se despidió con la mano antes de cruzar la calle. Suspiré lentamente. Todavía podía sentirlo en mis labios, y lo extrañaría de alguna forma. Él fue el primero en quien realmente pensé que me había enamorado, y probablemente sería el último.

* * *

—Magnus, estás refunfuñando otra vez —dijo Camille. Suspiré y la miré. Ella estaba detrás del mostrador limpiando algunas copas—. Tienes que dejar de pensar en Woolsey.

Llevé mi mano bajo mi barbilla y mi codo en el mostrador, apoyándome sobre éste.

—No es eso —contesté—. ¿Qué voy a hacer un mes entero? Este va a ser un mes aburrido.

Le había contado todo a Camille. Bueno, casi todo. No le conté la parte en la que pensé que tenía sentimientos por Woolsey Scott.

—Guau, ¿muy cachondo? —dijo mientras colocaba una copa limpia en el mostrador. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse.

—No tienes idea —gemí y ella sonrió.

Un hombre se acercó por detrás de mí y se apoyó en el mostrador.

—Si ustedes dos no empiezan a trabajar —dijo— ¡van a hacer el cierre hoy!

Su piel era de color verdoso, sus cabellos eran cortos, casi blancos y sobresalían por todos lados, y sus ojos eran de color negro.

—Relájate, Ragnor —dije y me alejé del mostrador—. Estábamos tomando un descanso.

—Has estado tomando un descanso desde que llegaste —replicó—. Ahora, no es mi problema que no vayas a tener ninguna polla durante un mes entero. Me preocupo sólo por negocios —se apartó y me miró—. Y no estás siendo de ayuda en ese departamento.

—Guau, Ragnor, ¿muy enojado? —preguntó Camille.

Ragnor la miró.

—Deja de decir 'guau' en cada jodida oración, te hace sonar mucho más estúpida de lo que ya eres.

Escuché un grito ahogado por parte de ella, pero yo no podía dejar de reír. Entonces, Ragnor me agarró del hombro.

—¡Y tú…! —me empujó lejos de la barra—. ¡Puedes empezar alejando a ese menor de la barra! No quiero problemas con la policía.

Me empujó de nuevo antes de irse. Parpadeé sorprendido viendo unos cuantos ojos puestos sobre mí.

—Está molesto porque no quise hacerle una mamada en la sala del personal —hice un guiño y sólo alcancé a ver sus miradas horrorizadas antes de girarme. Caminé hacia el menor que Ragnor me había señalado. A medida que me acercaba desaceleré mis pasos. Él estaba apoyado en la barra, tocándola como si fuera una flor delicada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Parecía un niño de la iglesia. Su cabello negro caía por su perfecto y pálido rostro, encubriendo sus párpados. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y un pequeño sonrojo corría a través de sus pómulos. Caminé lentamente y me incliné frente a él. Estaba tan silencioso. Sólo pude escuchar algunas respiraciones de su nariz y un pequeño murmuro, como si estuviera cantando la canción que estaban tocando en la radio dentro de su mente.

—¿Estás disfrutándola? —pregunté y él suspiró.

—Es… —su voz salió como un dulce murmuro y fue tan leve que me incliné más cerca para escucharlo— muy bella.

Bajé la mirada hacia él viendo sólo la cantidad perfecta de músculos en sus brazos y pecho.

—Claro que lo es —le dije queriendo sacarle cada pieza de tejido sobre él. Fue entonces cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a él, porque sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Giró su cabeza y casi tocó mi nariz. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando éstos se abrieron como platos. Y entonces vi lo hermosamente azules que eran. Eran como un trozo de cielo de un día de verano. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo. Me sentí decepcionado al perder el contacto visual, quería que me mirara de nuevo. Por eso, no pude evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos alcanzaron los míos lentamente. Hacían juego con su piel pálida y su cabello negro, haciéndolo lucir casi no humano. Era perfecto.

—No creo que tengas permitido estar en la barra —sonreí, tratando de no parecer tan obvio de que lo estaba viendo de esa manera. Seguramente ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

—No… eh —dijo luciendo algo incómodo—, lo siento, sólo era por un momento.

Lo miré de nuevo, viendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Ya veo —dejé que mis ojos se encontraran lentamente con los suyos—. ¿Quieres… algo?

No sé por qué le pregunté, de todos modos no sólo se vendía alcohol en el bar. Sin embargo, era probable que luego él dijera que estaba tratando de venderle alcohol y entonces me despedirían. No me importaría si eso ocurriese.

—No sé qué pedir.

Parpadeé con sorpresa. Me había atrapado con la guardia baja. Me encantó el aspecto inocente que tenía. El dulce brillo de sus ojos, la forma en la que me miraba, como si fuera un trozo de sol cegándolo. Quise tomarle el pelo, sólo un poco.

—¿Qué me dices de… —me incliné hacia él— un _Blowjob_?

Su sonrojo se volvió más profundo. Misión cumplida. Retrocedió un paso atrás y cayó sobre la silla. Me miró asombrado y lo más gracioso era que él ni siquiera sabía que había una bebida llamada así.

—No molestes al pobre niño —dijo una voz familiar—. Es sólo un pequeño e inocente niño del coro.

Se detuvo junto a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No soy un niño del coro —seguí su cabizbaja mirada hacia sus manos. Observé que sus nudillos estaban rojos y algunos sangraban. Entrecerré mis ojos y estuve a punto de decir algo, pero Camille se adelantó.

—¿Disculpa? —se inclinó hacia delante fingiendo que no había oído lo que dijo. El chico levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verla tan cerca.

—Dije que no soy un niño del coro.

—Oh —Camille se alejó y sonrió—. Entonces, ¿tampoco eres inocente?

Me miró, aunque creo que no se dio cuenta de que me estaba mirando exactamente a mí. No podía dejar de reír. Este pobre muchacho no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. De repente, un chico con el pelo rubio se acercó y se colocó junto a Camille.

—No puedo encontrar a la camarera por ningún lado —dijo. Miró al chico y levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sus ojos se desviaron del chico rubio hacía mí y Camille. El rubio miró a su lado y dio un brinco. Entrecerré mis ojos, sin saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

—Oh, ahí estás —dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia Camille.

—¿Así que soy la famosa camarera? —preguntó y miró la mano del chico—. ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico frunció el ceño y alejó su mano.

—Soy Sebastian Morgernstern —dijo con una sonrisa. Oí un pequeño refunfuño y miré a la maravilla de ojos azules, quien me miró sorprendido de que lo hubiese escuchado. Sonreí.

—Que elegante —dijo Camille y se apoyó en mí—. ¿No te parece?

Alejé mis ojos de esos maravillosos ojos azules y miré al chico rubio. Sus ojos eran negros como la sombra debajo de mi cama o como los secretos de mi vida.

—Él no luce elegante —repuse y vi cómo sus grandes ojos negros se abrieron como platos.

—¡Vengo de una de las familias más finas! —en ese momento yo quería gritarle, pero sería más como un grito lleno de risa.

—Supongo que eso es sólo cierto en la comunidad cristiana.

—¿Quién... Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó intentando sonar atemorizante.

—No creo que merezcas ese conocimiento —dije con voz aburrida. Casi quería bostezar ante toda esta situación—. Podría lastimar tu preciosa cabeza.

—Oh, sí —preguntó y se inclinó sobre mí—. ¿Qué cabeza?

—¡Sebastian! —le interrumpió la maravilla de ojos azules—. Basta.

Sebastian se giró para mirarlo, y tomé la oportunidad de rodar los ojos con Camille.

—¿No viste lo que hizo? —preguntó el rubio y me señaló—. Él abusó verbalmente de mí, y tú eres mi testigo.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No, no lo hizo, Sebastian —replicó el chico de los ojos azules levantándose de la silla—. Tú empezaste y lo insinuaste.

Escuché a Camille reírse y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? ¿Así que estás del lado de los maricones? —dijo Sebastian todavía señalándome. Desearía agarrar su dedo y romperlo. Sus uñas necesitan manicura de todos modos.

—¿Mar...? —el chico de ojos azules parecía casi atemorizado de la palabra, como si el rubio le hubiera dado una patada en las bolas. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de mirarlo, intentando saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero él no era muy fácil de leer.

Finalmente, el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Dime que estoy en lo cierto

—Lo estás —me encogí de hombros—. Aunque me gustan ambos, ya sabes, bisexual.

—¡No importa! —espetó—. Te gustan los chicos. Dios dijo que los hombres no deben estar con hombres. Das asco. Eres repugnante.

—¡De acuerdo, esto es todo! —dijo Camille y agarró a Sebastian de las muñecas—. Fuera de aquí, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Hey, niño bonito! —gritó Sebastian y miré al chico que había llamado niño bonito. Él estaba a la altura de ese apodo—. Mira como conseguí que se ligara de mí, ¡ella no puede quitarme las manos de encima! —Camille tiró de él tan fuerte como pudo mientras él reía—. ¡Vamos! —gritó—. ¡No puedes quedarte ahí! No sabes lo que ese cabrón hará contigo, a menos que tú quier...

Suspiré, finalmente oyendo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Su voz me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Eh… Debería irme —dijo una suave voz—. Lo lamento mucho.

Camille volvió y miró al pobre chico como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? —caminó hacia él. Pareciera que ella iba a matar al pobre chico —. ¡Deberías irte antes de que te torture!

El chico de ojos azules dio un brinco y cuando empezó a moverse para retirarse agarré su muñeca, para mi propia sorpresa.

—Él no es como el otro —dije.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Camille me miró—. ¿Y si simplemente es un gran cobarde para decir algo? —volvió a mirar al chico. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate, a punto de explotar —. ¿Lo eres?

—¿Podrías relajarte? —dijo en un tono bajo—. Perdón, no era mi intención.

Me eché a reír. Toda esta situación era demasiado épica y se merecía un premio a la mejor pelea.

—Oh, Camille —la miré—. ¡Te lo dijo directamente!

Ella me miró y suspiró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ahora mirando al chico—. No debería juzgarte por andar con un imbécil de amigo.

—No es mi amigo —respondió. Un poco de pelo cayó sobre su rostro y por un segundo consideré quitarlo, pero no quería causarle un ataque al corazón—. Es sólo mi compañero en esta cosa —sacó dos folletos y Camille y yo tomamos uno. El papel era blanco y liso, y en el frente había una pequeña cruz marrón y la imagen de la iglesia que había por la calle. Delante de ésta decía: "La salvación es la única solución".

—Entonces tenía razón —dijo Camille—. Eres un niño del coro.

—No soy un niño del coro —contradijo—. Odio cantar, pero si te refieres a cristiano, sí. Si te refieres a profundamente cristiano, entonces...no. Aunque mis padres lo son. Ellos creen en que no debemos tener sexo antes del matrimonio y nos castigan si somos impertinentes.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a decir cosas como estas. Pero los cristianos eran así, creyentes locos o en el caso de él, de mentes abiertas.

—Así que tú eres un chico malo —mencioné alzando una ceja.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Quiero decir... —cogí su mano y toqué sus nudillos rojos. Él se estremeció—, esto es un castigo.

—Yo...Yo debería irme —dijo y alejó sus manos.

—Oh, bueno. Soy Camille, y la próxima vez que nos visites, te daré una taza de nuestro famoso y delicioso coco caliente. Y cuando digo la próxima vez, quiero decir mañana.

—Seguro —asintió y luego me miró—. Entonces, nos veremos mañana.

Sonreí y lo miré con detenimiento de nuevo. No parecía cristiano porque evidentemente estaba coqueteando conmigo. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme, como si estuviera esperando a que le responda o algo. Finalmente se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! —grité. Seguía sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. No sabía por qué había gritado. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿O hacer? Quiero decir, él es lindo, pero es un cristiano y seguramente un menor de edad—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Era lo único que no sabía de él, aparte de dónde vivía o si iba a la escuela, pero sería raro preguntar eso. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, como si estuviera feliz por mi interés.

—Ese es un conocimiento que no mereces —dicho esto, simplemente salió. Parpadeé confundido. ¿Quién era ese chico? Quería saber más. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando Ragnor agarró mi muñeca.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Deja que ese chico se vaya! —me llevó nuevamente hasta la barra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Magnus? ¿Qué haces coqueteando con alguien como él?

—¿Qué? Es lindo.

—Lo es —dijo Ragnor y miró hacia fuera—. Pero… tú sabes, no puedes hacer eso.

Rodeé mis ojos y miré a Camille, quien sonrió.

—¿Qué? —susurré. Ella se acercó a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedes tenerlo, Magnus —dijo, sabiendo que eso me iba a irritar—. Sólo date por vencido.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamé—. ¿Quién dice que no puedo tenerlo?

—Dios —respondió Ragnor con voz aburrida, y Camille y yo nos giramos para mirarlo—. ¿Qué? ¿Vieron la cruz alrededor de su cuello? Está protegido.

—Bueno —dije— voy a tomar de ese collar directamente de su cuello y lo tiraré.

—No puedes —replicó Camille.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—¡No, no puedes!

—Sí, sí pu…

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó Ragnor asustándonos a mí y a Camille—. ¿Qué me dicen de una apuesta?

Enarqué una ceja y Camille apretó sus manos casi saltando de alegría.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo y entonces me miró—. ¡Tienes un mes para corromper a esa pequeña flor! Oh, y también… ¡meterte en sus pantalones! Tienes que joderte al pequeño Jesús.

—¡Camille! —grité—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Y… —interrumpió Ragnor—. Como prueba tienes que traernos su cruz y su anillo de castidad.

—¿Y qué diablos obtendré haciendo esto?

—Quinientos dólares —contestó. Creo que mi mandíbula acaba de golpear el suelo—. Con ese dinero podrás ir a la escuela de cocina en el verano de la cual has estado hablando.

Esto es tan injusto. Me estaba chantajeando. Me encanta cocinar. Ragnor y Camille lo sabían y sabían que yo quería ir a esa escuela. Mi mamá fue la que me enseñó a cocinar, este era mi sueño y el de ella.

—Quinientos dólares —dije un poco indeciso—. ¿Quinientos dólares por dormir con ese chico y obtener su cruz y anillo de castidad en un mes?

Ambos asintieron como locos.

—¿Trato? —dijeron y llevaron su dedo meñique al centro de todos nosotros.

—Trato —contesté finalmente. Todos entrelazamos nuestros meñiques. No pude evitar sonreír un poco, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Quizás ni siquiera voy a conseguir ese dinero, pero podría obtener a alguien a quien deseo. Y parecía que él mostró interés en mí. Así que entraré en este juego, sólo espero no terminar en el infierno.

El infierno no le haría bien a mi cabello.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales** :_ _¡Yeeey! De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es divertido traducir desde el punto de vista de Magnus, pero sigo prefiriendo el de Alec. Es que Alec es simplemente una adoración. Alec es muy... dkjasj ¿me entienden? En fin, me encanta._

 _Y ahora un aviso: no sé si tendré fechas fijas de actualización. Al principio esa era mi idea, pero soy un asco con las fechas y esas cosas. Tengo traducido hasta ahora 11 de 37 capítulos (Sí, es una larga historia). Revisarlos y corregirlos no toma tanto tiempo, pero traducirlos es otra cosa (sobretodo si los capítulos son largos). Pero haré todo lo posible para no retrasarme con las actualizaciones. Si llegara a retrasarme tienen derecho a tirarme maldiciones o mandarme un PM exigiéndome un capítulo, en serio. Eso sería como mi cable a tierra y volvería a centrarme en la traducción._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, sobretodo a Mary ScarlettTen, Mihna SG, lala y MarySue, quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review._

 _También les agradezco a quienes empezaron a seguir la historia y a quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos._

 _Bueno, no olviden dejar un comentario. (Son mi energía vital para traducir)._

 _¡Adiós!_


	3. Sólo un extraño

_Notas de la traductora : ¡Hola! Tardé más de lo esperado en actualizar :( Lo siento. Pero aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo traducido de 'Cruces y Arcoíris'. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **III. Sólo un extraño**

Encendí mi lámpara para luego apagarla de nuevo. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba mi tarea de biología, la cual estaba a medio terminar. Podía ver la luna a través de la ventana, dando a mi habitación un color azul sombrío. Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que Sebastian no iba a venir a buscarme, pero al menos no arruinaría mi cara bonita como había dicho. Resoplé ante ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera tengo una cara bonita.

Encendí las luces de nuevo y miré hacia un pequeño espejo. Mi piel era pálida, con el habitual leve rubor en mis mejillas. Mis ojos tenían forma de almendra, con un azulado círculo en el centro. Dejé que mis dedos acariciaran mis mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de éstas. Toqué mis labios, sintiendo la humedad del agua que había estado bebiendo. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría besar a alguien. ¿Sería suave, húmedo o quizás en mi caso, desaliñado? Nunca he besado a alguien, sólo lo he visto en la televisión y allí pareciera que es bastante fácil. Pero no entiendo cómo las personas pueden controlar sus labios, lenguas y respiraciones al mismo tiempo.

De repente oí un golpe. Miré a mis lados sin ver nada a mi alrededor. Probablemente había sido Jace jugando al baloncesto. Oí el ruido de nuevo, pero esta vez supe que se trataba de piedras contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Me levanté, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí.

—Sebastian —murmuré—. ¿Viniste?

Alzó su mirada hacia mí. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta negra con cuello en forma de V y unos jeans ajustados de color gris.

—¡Amigo! No puedo ir a la fiesta sin ti —dijo y entonces sonrió—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Eh… ¿Por qué quieres saber? —le pregunté y luego miré mi ropa. Era la misma camisa y los pantalones con los que he estado en todo el día. Olían a pan recién horneado de "El Pavo Real".

—Porque no puedo ir a algún lugar contigo luciendo como una mierda —Sebastian suspiró—. No te pongas los pantalones sueltos ni tampoco un suéter. Ponte algo ajustado.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué tendría que tener algo ajustado? Las personas que usan ropa ajustada son las que tienen grandes cuerpos, con músculos y una cintura estrecha, haciendo que se vean como un maniquí.

—Iré a… buscar algo —sonreí levemente antes de voltearme. Mi armario era un gran desastre y todo lo que había dentro era negro. Mi hermana siempre dice que el armario dice algo sobre uno mismo, así que supongo que soy un gran desastre. Encontré un par de pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta azul con cuello en forma de V. Fruncí el entrecejo sin tener idea de cómo conseguí esto. En fin, me coloqué aquellas prendas y luego traté de arreglar mi desordenado cabello antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

—Listo —le dije a Sebastian—. Voy a bajar.

Levanté mi pierna sobre el alféizar de la ventana y luego la otra. Comencé a arrastrarme hacia abajo usando los marcos de las ventanas que sobresalían de la muralla de la casa.

—Te estás volviendo demasiado bueno en esto —dijo—. He corrompido oficialmente al hijo del sacerdote.

Cuando ya estaba cercano al suelo, di un salto y me di la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian.

—Bueno… —dije y empecé a limpiar mis manos en mis pantalones, dejando algunas manchas de suciedad en éste—, hubiera sucedido en algún momento.

Sebastian asintió y palmeó mi hombro.

—Estoy contento de ser tu compañero —dejó su brazo caer alrededor de mis hombros—. Y puedo decir… —señaló mi pecho con su dedo— que te ves bien con ropa ajustada. Las chicas van a temblar cuando te vean.

Sonreí con nerviosismo tratando de actuar como si hubiera sido gracioso lo que dijo. ¿Qué iba yo a decir? Las chicas nunca se han interesado en mí, ni yo en ellas. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa reflexión.

—Ojalá lo hagan —dije mirándolo—. Necesito… sentir a una chica.

Y definitivamente la necesito. Necesito una chica para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Sebastian me miró, se echó a reír y empezó a tirarme con más fuerzas contra él.

—Sólo no les digas eso —sugirió—. Eso hará que se volteen y se vayan.

La casa a la que entramos era pequeña. Había gente por todos lados sosteniendo uno de esos típicos vasos azules de plástico. También había una alfombra roja en el pasillo con manchas y una gran cantidad de vasos vacíos. Había una lámpara de papel blanco. Parecía que estuviera cubierta de millones de flores, con una luz intermitente de color rosa.

—Guau —dije—. ¿Es esta la dirección correcta?

Miré a unas cuantas personas sentados en el sofá besándose y la música era tan alta que apenas podía escucharme a mí mismo.

—¿Sebastian? —llamé y me volteé—. ¿Sebas…?

Él no estaba junto a mí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera estado en absoluto. Caminé a través de la multitud, casi siendo llevado por los bailarines. Hallé un pequeño sofá y me senté, teniendo una visión completa de las parejas de mi alrededor. Les dediqué un asentimiento con la cabeza y tomé un vaso al azar para luego tomar un sorbo. Su sabor era como el de jarabe para la tos y era de color verde. Bebí del vaso nuevamente y simplemente traté de ignorar el hecho de que yo era el único que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

Miré a las personas que seguían besándose. Había una linda pareja entre ellos. La chica tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, y estaba vistiendo un vestido rojo. Su acompañante era rubio y su camiseta estaba levemente abierta, revelando un poco de piel de su pecho. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y luego dejé que mis ojos se desviaran a sus labios. Se besaban apasionadamente. Pude ver como sus lenguas se tocaban y a veces como sus labios lo hacían. La forma en que se movían era sincrónica, como si besarse fuera muy fácil para ellos. A veces se detenían y podía oírlos gemir uno contra el otro. El chico se acercó más hacia ella, dejando que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Su mano se deslizó por su pierna desnuda y pasó por debajo de su vestido. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lugar. No podía creer que había estado mirando un beso francés. Parecía un loco.

—¿Ojos azules? —escuché a alguien decir. Miré a mi lado pero no había nadie allí. Suspiré y me apoyé contra el sofá, echándole una mirada veloz a la pareja. Las manos del muchacho seguían bajo su vestido y ella había empezado a gemir más fuerte, su respiración estaba casi fuera de control. De improvisto él abrió los ojos y me miró directamente, y yo no tenía idea a dónde dirigir la mirada. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, y su rostro demostraba que disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió besando a la chica y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los míos e hizo un guiño. Me sonrojé aún más y miré hacia otro lado.

—¡Hey! —alcé la mirada esperando que no fuera la muchacha que estaba siendo besada con locura. Era una chica de pelo largo y castaño y ojos verde.

—H-Hey —respondí sin saber si debería conocerla. Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mí.

—Heeeeeey — volvió a decir con un tono de ebriedad y me besó ambas mejillas como saludo.

—Perdón —dije—. No sé si debería conocerte, pero… ¿quién eres?

Ella se echó a reír y pude ver una piedra rosada y brillante en su lengua.

—No, no —contestó y tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso—. Soy una de las tres amigas, probablemente tú no me notaste porque no soy muy notable. Pero soy notable ahora —se inclinó hacia mí y se bajó la blusa, mostrándome sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de color rojo oscuro con encajes negros —. Mira lo grandes que se ven mis pechos.

Ella me miró expectante, como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijera algo.

—Eh… claro —contesté—. Me gusta tu sostén. Es un buen color.

—Ah, sí —repuso.

Sonreí y le acomodé de nuevo su blusa.

—Soy Alexander —me presenté y ella agarró mi mano acariciándola suavemente.

—¡Alexander! —exclamó y luego miró nuestras manos—. Tienes manos de chica, ¿lo sabías? Son tan suaves —dejó caer su cabeza y creo que empezó a olfatearlas—. ¡Huelen increíble!

Y de repente sentí algo húmedo en mis nudillos. Alejé mi mano y la miré. Tenía una capa húmeda sobre ésta.

—¿Qué…?

—Y tiene buen sabor —dijo y empezó a reírse de nuevo. Entonces, dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Como manos de chica.

—Yo…Yo no sé si debería tomar eso como un cumplido o…

—Sabes… mis dos amigas no paraban de hablar acerca del tipo rubio, mientras que yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti —se acurrucó más contra mí—. Tus ojos azules, tu perfecta piel pálida y tu hermoso cabello desordenado. Es la mezcla perfecta.

La miré.

—¿Quién dijiste que eras? —le pregunté.

—Soy Cece —respondió. De improvisto se apartó y me miró—. Hey, ¿quieres follar?

—No lo creo —repuse arrugando mi nariz—. Estás demasiado ebria.

—No, me refiero a que mis amigas van a follar con Sebastian —dijo tocando la hebilla de mi cinturón—. Así que pensé que quizás tú y yo podríamos hacerlo también.

Su mano estaba tratando de desabrochar mi cinturón y entonces sentí sus labios contra mi cuello. Di un brinco por la impresión. Sus dientes se clavaban y mordían mi piel. Me quedé sin aliento, la agarré de los hombros y la aparté.

—Cece, no puedo hacerte esto —dije—. Quiero decir, estás borracha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no hay problema —se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí. Sus labios tocaron mi cuello por unos pocos segundos antes de que la volviera a apartar.

—N-No puedo.

—¿Eres virgen?

—No, no, no —respondí rápidamente y alzó una ceja—. Yo… bueno, más o menos… Sí, soy virgen.

—Bueno… —sentí su mano deslizarse bajo mi camiseta—. Seré muy suave.

Su mano recorrió mi pecho y sentí sus dedos agarrando mi pezón. Me estremecí y me levanté.

—Creo que necesitas un poco de agua —dije.

—No me gusta el agua —estiró su brazo y agarró el dobladillo de mis pantalones. Miró directamente a mi entrepierna—. Me gusta algo más duro y grueso.

Se lamió el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia delante. Moví mis caderas hacia atrás y reí nerviosamente.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Dejó caer su espalda en el sofá y por un segundo pensé que se había desmayado. Esperé a que hiciera alguna señal de vida, y luego de un momento, empezó a reír fuertemente. Entonces, me di la vuelta y me fui a la cocina. Había gente por todas partes y no me dejaban pasar. Estaban gritando y jugando a algo extraño en la mesa.

Cuando llegué a la pileta, cogí un vaso y empecé a llenarlo.

—¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe! —algunas personas gritaban.

Me giré y vi a cuatro chicos que rodeaban y alababan a otro. Entrecerré mis ojos e intenté ver quién era. Sebastian. Tenía las piernas en el aire y un largo tubo en su boca. El tubo estaba conectado a una gran lata de cerveza y él bebía y bebía. Cuando al parecer había acabado, se sentó, balanceándose de un lado a otro, y levantó su puño con aire de triunfo. Los demás celebraron con él con gritos. Una chica fue rápidamente hacia él y se le lanzó encima, y luego empezaron a besarse como locos.

Toqué la cadena alrededor de mi cuello y me encontré con la cruz en el extremo. Si nuestras familias supieran lo que estábamos haciendo, pensarían que estamos poseídos por Satanás.

Finalmente, traté de alejarme de la multitud con el vaso en mi mano. Pero entonces, una persona pasó a mi lado y me empujó levemente, provocando que se me cayera el vaso.

—Maldición… —murmuré. Me agaché para recoger el vaso cuando otra persona me empujó, causando que una de mis palmas cayera sobre un pedazo de vidrio. Gemí y miré mi mano, viendo el vidrio en mi piel y como la sangre caía. Me levanté sintiéndome mareado, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y la cosa más graciosa era la música de fondo.

 _ **You spin my head right round right round when ya go down when ya go down down…(1)**_

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia una brisa fría que pude sentir contra mi piel. Había una puerta abierta y cuando llegué al marco de ésta me detuve y respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mi cabeza. El viento era frío contra mi piel, dándome escalofríos. Mi mente empezó a relajarse, pero el dolor seguía en mi mano, haciendo que mis dedos se entumecieran. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces los abrí lentamente para mirar las estrellas. El cielo estaba negro, con un toque de color azul oscuro. Las estrellas eran blancas y brillantes, parpadeando sobre mí. Había millones de ellas, tal vez más… Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando alguien me empujó y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y empecé a dar golpes a ésta.

—¡Hey! —grité—. ¡Abran!

—¡Podrías callarte! —me giré y vi una sombra sentada contra la pared—. Si vas a gritar, ve arriba. La pareja está haciendo un gran trabajo ahí.

Parpadeé y me alejé de la puerta.

—Lo siento —dije—. Yo… Alguien me empujó y cerró la puerta.

—La puerta se cierra por sí misma —dijo la voz— y todos están bailando, entonces la persona que te empujó probablemente no lo hizo a propósito.

—Lo sé—repuse con voz aburrida, pero intentando mantenerme bajo control. Odiaba no poder ver a aquella persona—. ¿Podrías venir a la luz?

—¿Por qué? —empezó a reírse—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

—N-No —sentí mi voz temblar—. ¿Por qué no vienes a la luz? —insistí.

—Porque estoy hecho un desastre —contestó—. Esa es la razón.

—Oh.

—Sí, 'oh' —dijo la voz y vi una pequeña chispa de fuego cuando el desconocido encendió el cigarrillo. Me di cuenta de que era un hombre y cuando el fuego iluminó un poco su rostro, vi una pequeña cantidad de barba.

—Así que…—empecé a decir y miré hacia atrás, viendo un pequeño camino que me llevaría de nuevo a la parte delantera de la casa—. Me voy.

—Ven aquí —dijo mientras daba una calada a su cigarro—. Eres el primero con quien me he encontrado en toda la noche. Hazme compañía.

—Lo siento. Realmente tengo que irme.

—¿Asustado de que te viole? —la voz me hizo detenerme. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, como si no pudiera moverme—. Entonces, ¿eso estabas pensando? Eres un chico muy travieso, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Tú…? —mis ojos se desviaron hacia dentro de la casa, viendo a todas las personas bailar unas contra otras—… ¿Lo harás?

El hombre dio otra calada a su cigarro y se levantó. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, mientras que yo retrocedí, pero me detuve cuando vi sus ojos rojos y unas marcadas ojeras oscuras. Había estado llorando. Parecía haber llorado durante horas por sus enrojecidos ojos y porque aún tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Sigues pensando que te voy a violar? —preguntó y arqueó una ceja llevando su cigarrillo a su boca. Tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran verdes, como los de Cece. Tenía la piel pálida debido al efecto de la luz.

—L-Lo siento —dije sintiéndome culpable. Se veía muy triste, la comisura de su boca era una línea recta y entonces miró hacia el suelo—. Perdón por acusarte de que… vas a violarme.

—No puedo culparte —dijo para luego reírse—Yo estaría asustado si fuera tú. Ser dejado afuera con la sombra oscura y desconocida.

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias —murmuré y miré nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien?

—Sí —respondí—. A mi amigo. Vine aquí con él y él está por ahí jugando como siempre.

El hombre se acercó a mí y se detuvo justo a mi frente. Levanté la vista hacia él, sintiendo sus ojos verdes perforando mi mirada. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era hermoso, como una muñeca de porcelana. Sentí su mano subir hasta mi cuello y me percaté que estaba sujetando la cadena alrededor de mi cuello.

—Bueno, hola Jesús —dijo aún con la cruz en la mano—. ¿Eres uno de ellos?

—Pertenezco a ellos —repuse—, pero no soy uno de ellos.

Seguí mirándolo. Era la única manera en que quizás él me creyera. Entonces, sonrió y dejó caer mi cadena.

—¿Por qué estás en una fiesta como esta? —me preguntó y regresó a la banca en donde se encontraba antes sentado.

—Mi amigo me trajo hasta aquí.

—Sí, capté eso —me miró con una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… —caminé hacia él y me detuve justo frente al extremo de la banca—… estoy aburrido.

—Me di cuenta —tomó otra calada—. Yo solía ser como tú. Tenía una familia amorosa. Rezábamos en el mesa de la cena, íbamos a confesarnos y hacíamos lo que una familia "normal" hacía, hasta que les dije que era gay —parpadeé y lentamente me senté a su lado—. Recuerdo sus caras. Estaban tan aturdidos y sorprendidos, pensaron que me estaba volviendo loco. Trataron de "curarme" de cualquier manera posible para hacerme heterosexual. Pero al final escapé, porque sabía que nunca iba a cambiar y que ellos me iban a odiar para siempre. Tenía quince años —me miró y sonrió—. Yo también me aburrí con todo el asunto de orar y de que no puedes salir después de las diez en punto o lo que sea. Hice lo mismo que tú y nunca me he arrepentido desde entonces.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Porque… bueno, en primer lugar estoy borracho —me mostró una botella de vodka a medio terminar—. Y con el corazón roto. Además, tú me recuerdas a mí y estoy contento de ver a alguien como tú aquí divirtiéndose. Te lo mereces.

—Sí, excepto que… —apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y suspiré—, no soy gay.

—¡Oh, no, no, no, no! —dijo echándose a reír—. Eso sería muy malo, es posible que seas Satanás. Porque si te gusta a gente del mismo sexo que tú podrías estar poseído y por lo tanto, deberás someterte a la muerte —parpadeé y vi como otra lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella. He oído hablar de las personas que reciben una especie de tratamiento (o bueno, castigo) por hacer cosas anormales, incluso Sebastian recibía esos castigos por parte de su padre por estar tronzando y mintiendo. He visto las cicatrices en la piel de Sebastian. Me estremecí al recordar el grito de la primera vez en la que su padre hizo una cruz en el pecho de Sebastian con un cuchillo. Yo estaba en su casa y ambos teníamos catorce años, y nunca he estado tan asustado como aquel día. Valentine, el padre de Sebastian, me asusta más que mi propio padre. Ellos dos son mejores amigos, así que viene cada dos días a cenar a nuestra casa. Valentine sólo me mira y sonríe, como si supiera algo sobre mí… Tragué saliva y miré nuevamente al hombre.

—Lo siento —dije—. No deberías haber pasado por algo así teniendo sólo quince años.

—Bueno, el pasado es el pasado. Y fue como hace doce años. Ya lo he superado —sonrió y dio una última calada al cigarro antes de botarlo.

—Entonces, ¿quién rompió tu corazón? —pregunté y vi que alzó sus cejas—. Ya sabes, siempre es mejor hablar a un extraño. Además, ya me has contado de tu historia de vida, entonces, ¿por qué no me compartes ésta?

Se rió y tomó un sorbo de la botella.

—Él es una persona increíble —dijo—. Simplemente que él no lo sabe, ese es el por qué es un rompecorazones. Hemos estado follando por dos años. Nos reunimos y tenemos sexo, y decidimos quedarnos así.

—Han estado follando…—me sonrojé—. Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo, ¿no?

—Y después de seis meses empecé a enamorarme de él. Quería invitarlo a salir en alguna cita o lo que sea y él lo sabía. Él sabía que al final yo me había enamorado —tomó otro sorbo de vodka—. En fin, él trató de olvidarlo y entonces volvimos al comienzo. Sólo sexo. Luego pasó un mes entero sin llamarme, hasta anoche. Me llamó, tuvimos sexo y hoy me dijo que pensaba que me amaba, pero… que no podía amarme de la misma manera que yo lo amaba. Está muy asustado de abrirse a las personas y creo que lo asusté porque se había abierto a mí y eso hizo que se alejara de mí. Lo único que hizo fue darme las gracias por haberle ayudado, y quizás yo deba estar feliz por ayudarle a encontrar el amor.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la hierba y suspiró. Por mi parte, no sabía qué decir. Nunca he tenido una experiencia en el amor. Ni siquiera he besado a alguien.

—Yo… creo que deberías estar feliz —me giré para mirarlo—. Él estaba mal y tú lo ayudaste y quizás ahora él pueda seguir adelante. Y puede que no esté contigo, pero siempre serás tú el único que lo salvó. En mi punto de vista, eso no es algo que cualquiera puede presumir. Y así, siempre serás el primero.

Sus labios se movieron hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Me gustas —se rió—. Gracias por hablar con un borracho como yo.

—Bueno… deberías ver a la chica en el sofá —repuse—. No puede si quiera moverse.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Cece.

—Sí —se echó a reír—. Esa es mi querida prima, una fugitiva al igual que yo a su edad.

—Oh… Bueno, tienen los mismos ojos.

Levantó una ceja y en un leve movimiento tocó suavemente mi mano con sus dedos, recorriendo mis nudillos con ellos.

—¿Estás consciente de que hay un pedazo de vidrio en tu palma? —preguntó y vi que retuvo una risa. Alejé mi mano de su toque y vi que el pedazo de vidrio seguía allí. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Yo… —desvié la mirada—, no soy muy bueno congeniando con la sangre.

Agarró mi muñeca y sentí cómo sacaba lentamente el vidrio de mi mano. Sentí un dolor punzante contra mi piel y vi cómo la sangre empezaba a salir y deslizarse por mi palma.

—Ahí está —me dijo entregándome el pedazo de vidrio—. No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?

Miré el vidrio entre mis dedos, viendo un poco de mi propia sangre en los bordes.

—Sí, bueno —lancé el vidrio lejos—. No me gusta la sangre.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres lindo —me dijo y tomó la botella—. Debes saber eso.

—No —miré la herida en mi palma e intenté de limpiarla con la manga la camisa—. No lo soy.

—Sabes, mi amigo, el que me rompió el corazón, te habría adorado. Verás, los ojos azules y el cabello negro es su combinación favorita. Pero tú no estarías interesado, ya que ambos son chicos.

Tomó un gran sorbo de licor y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—Sí —murmuré—… ambos chicos.

Lo miré de nuevo. La luz hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieran más claros. Su mandíbula era firme y fuerte y tenía unos pómulos altos cubiertos con un rubor rosa. Probablemente por el alcohol.

De improvisto se giró hacia mí e inclinó su cabeza.

—Sigues mirándome —sonrió. Sentí su mano que subía y bajaba por mi muslo, dándome escalofríos—. ¿Crees que soy bonito? ¿Sexy? ¿Atractivo?

—Bueno… —sonreí de vuelta—, no es como si fueras feo.

Me sorprendí de que mi comentario fuera tan directo y que ni siquiera titubeé. Él empezó a reírse y dirigió su mano hacia mi mejilla.

—Ni siquiera me alejas de ti —me dijo acortando más la distancia—. Por lo general, las personas como tú gritan 'Satanás' y se alejan.

Parpadeé al sentir su aliento en mis labios. Olía como a menta de manzana, aroma que pronto empezó a marearme. ¿Realmente quiero besarlo? ¿Debería tener mi primer beso con alguien que apenas conozco, con alguien que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama? Él era hermoso, con su sedoso cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes dirigidos directamente hacia mí. Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia sus labios. Estaban levemente separados y tenían un hermoso color rojo. Sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar cuando él se inclinó más hacia mí. Si sus labios tocan los míos, todo estaría acabado para mí, no sabría qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si me iba a gustar o si realmente quiero besar a un hombre.

…Nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose.

—Que asco —dijo una voz con tono ebrio. Me alejé del extraño tan rápido que casi me caí de la banca. Vi a Sebastian parado con una botella en su mano—.¿Estabas a punto de besarlo?

Me puse de pie y miré al hombre detrás de mí. Él sólo sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de su botella. Frunció el ceño cuando se percató que ese había sido su último sorbo.

—No… —miré a Sebastian—. Quiero decir… no es lo que parece.

—Amigo —canturreó—. Se lo diré a mi papá.

Se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso, pues le agarré el brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Por favor —sentí mi voz temblar—. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú sabes lo que él me haría si se entera! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

Sebastian miró su brazo y lo zafó de mi agarre. Entonces, me miró como si no supiera de lo que estoy hablando o como si simplemente no le importara. Y de repente, se empezó a reír a carcajadas y se dirigió al extraño.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

El hombre se levantó del asiento y se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

—Soy Woolsey Scott —dijo y extendió su mano—. Un placer conocerte.

Sebastian observó la mano del hombre y volvió a reír.

—Como si quisiera tocarte —dijo—. No quiero ser infectado.

Me miró y caminó tan cerca de mí como pudo. Tan cerca que podía oler su aliento con aroma a alcohol.

—No le contaré a mi papá —sonrió. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

—Gracias, Seba…

Él alzó su mano, interrumpiéndome.

—No estoy seguro que recordaré esto mañana —dijo tambaleándose—. Pero si lo hago… tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga, porque sino le diré todo a mi padre y al Señor Lightwood.

Asintió con la cabeza hacía sí mismo y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Vamos, niño bonito —me agarró la mano—. ¡Vamos a casa!

—Woolsey… —empecé a decirle antes de que Sebastian empezara a tirar de mí—. Soy Al…

Me interrumpió levantando su mano.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Sólo fuiste un extraño que me ayudó y quiero que siga siendo así.

Asentí antes de volver mi atención a Sebastian, quien se tambaleaba hacia adelante tratando de caminar en línea recta. Quise guiarlo, pero me asustaba el hecho de que quizás me golpeara o algo así. Su mano estaba resbaladiza y sudorosa y de a poco iba perdiendo el agarre.

—No me sueltes, Alec —dijo Sebastian para luego bostezar—. No quisiera que vuelvas corriendo con ese maricón.

Me miró y sonrió. En ese momento parecía más sobrio que nunca. No había duda de que iba a recordar todo esto mañana y yo lidiaría con todas las consecuencias. Como dice la Biblia: _"Si alguien se acuesta con un hombre como si se acostara con una mujer, se condenará a muerte a los dos, y serán responsables de su propia muerte, pues cometieron un acto infame"…_ Y Sebastian se toma la Biblia muy en serio. Y en este momento, yo también debería tomarla en serio.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales : **¿Y qué tal?... Lo sé, quieren Malec. ¡Pero paciencia! Todos estamos aquí por el Malec, hasta yo traduzco este fic con el propósito de difundirlo._

 _Las citas de la biblia que aparecen son reales, y si bien respeto las creencias de cada persona (soy atea), no puedo evitar sentir una ganas de quemar la biblia por tanta tontería que dice. Tampoco soy homosexual, pero apoyo este movimiento. Opino que tienen derecho a amarse, casarse y formar una familia como todos. Y eso, quería desahogarme._

 _Y me queda un poco más de dos meses para dar la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) y luego seré completamente libre para traducir y actualizar. Así que estoy impaciente por salir del colegio._

 _Un agradecimiento a quienes comentan (les responderé apenas pueda), dan a favoritos o empiezan a seguir la historia. ¡Son los mejores!_

 _¡Cuídense mucho! Y recuerden, un comentario siempre es bien recibido._

 _PD. ¿Están emocionados por la serie Shadowhunters que saldrá en 2016? Pues yo sí. Y caí completamente enamorada de Matthew Daddario (actor que interpretará a Alec). ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

* * *

 ***** **Fecha de actualización: 29/Noviembre/2016***

 **Le arreglé unos pequeños detalles en la redacción, pero si creen que se puede seguir arreglando no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios.**


	4. Fe, Esperanza y Amor

_Notas de la traductora : Terminé oficialmente con todas las pruebas del semestre así que soy libre de actualizar. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer :_ _The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 **Advertencias : **_**Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus**._

* * *

 **IV. Fe, Esperanza y Amor**

 **Magnus POV**

La lluvia había empezado a caer en el exterior provocando que la gente empezara a entrar en el pequeño comedor. Sus rostros estaban húmedos y helados, con algunos mechones de cabello mojado que caían sobre sus caras. Se reían entre ellos viendo todas sus ropas y caras empapadas. Es más, hablaban como si se conocieran desde hace años. El agua hace hablar a la gente, porque realmente no tienen otra opción mientras hacen la fila para conseguir una mesa.

Me incliné sobre el mostrador y apoyé mis manos en éste, intentando mirar entre las personas. Ninguno de ellos tenía el cabello color negro azabache, divinos ojos azules o una dulce voz que hiciera que mi corazón dejara de latir. Suspiré y me incorporé para entonces guiar a la pareja frente a mí a su mesa.

—¿Podría ser en una mesa junto a la ventana? —preguntó el hombre tomando la mano de la chica. Bajé la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, viendo el momento en que él apretó la mano de su pareja, haciendo que ella sonriera. Alcé la mirada. Ellos se miraban a los ojos como si me hubieran olvidado. Acercaron sus rostros y sus narices se rozaron antes de darse un dulce beso. Desvié mis ojos y me volteé.

—Por aquí, por favor —dije llevándolos a una mesa junto a la ventana. El hombre corrió la silla de la chica para que ella tomara asiento. Fruncí el ceño. No pensaba que la gente siguiera haciendo eso. Ambos tomaron el menú y lo miraron por cinco segundos antes de dirigirse a mí. Sonreí y tomé mi pequeña libreta de notas y agarré el lápiz detrás de mi oreja. El lápiz era de color verde limón con una pluma de pavo real en la punta—. Entonces, ¿qué desean ordenar?

—Bueno... —dijo la chica. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro y su cabello negro estaba en un moño alto y mojado, mostrando una cara estructurada. Casi parecía modelo, si no fuera por el pequeño lunar en su mandíbula—. Nos gustaría algo caliente y romántico —sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta—. Verás, nos hemos casamos hoy —Dirigió la mirada al hombre y estiró su brazo a largo de la mesa y tomó su mano, mostrando dos anillos de oro brillante.

—Conozco una bebida increíble que los hará calentarse.

Sus cejas se alzaron y se sonrieron.

—Bueno, cuéntanos —dijo la chica empezando a acariciar los nudillos de su esposo.

—Es un cóctel de champagne —dije dejando que la pluma tocara mis nudillos—, es un cóctel con bayas rojas y un toque de menta. No hay nada más seductor y apasionante que eso.

Ambos asintieron para luego mirarse el uno con el otro a los ojos. Me volteé y me alejé, pero no podía evitar mirar por sobre mi hombro.

La forma en la cual se miraban el uno con el otro, como si sólo existieran ellos dos, la forma en que se tocaban y acariciaban, dejando que sus dedos se tocaran levemente, provocando una pequeña cantidad de electricidad entre ellos... Yo no conocía nada de eso. No conocía ese sentimiento.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y me acerqué al bar. Agarré dos copas de cristal y empecé a mezclar las bayas con menta, agua y amaretto en diferentes mezcladores. Podía oír como la mezcla se estrellaba una contra la otra, haciendo que suene como océano golpeando contra rocas.

Mi mamá una vez me había llevado a la playa cuando yo tenía cinco años de edad. Era la primera vez que yo veía el océano. El agua era de un azul claro y se iba oscureciendo a medida que mirabas más hacia el horizonte. Y había espuma blanca en la orilla cuando el agua golpeaba la arena. Recuerdo que yo había estado recogiendo pequeño pedazos de vidrio que habían estado en el agua salada durante mucho tiempo. Eran suaves y ya no tenían los bordes afilados. Los colores era muy interesantes y me gustaba que tuvieran la superficie lisa y suave.

—Magnus... —dijo una voz. Alcé la mirada y por un momento me pareció ver a mi madre de pie en la playa mirándome directamente con sus ojos dorados, extendiendo sus brazos para que yo corriera hacia ella.

—¿Magnus?... —cerré mis ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo. Camille estaba parada frente a mí, con su cabello húmedo y con rímel cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Luces terrible —dije y terminé las mezclas. Ella frunció el ceño y tomó su chaqueta de cuero verde oscuro y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Muchas gracias —contestó con voz sarcástica. De pronto, se inclinó hacia delante y me dirigió una mirada sospechosa—. ¿Alguna señal de Jesús?

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? No puedo tomar nada de esto en serio cuando lo llamas así.

—Bueno, en mi caso, mi misión está funcionando —dijo empezando a examinar sus uñas—. Quiero decir, perderé de mi dinero si tú ganas.

—Oh —sonreí—, entonces, ¿realmente crees que tengo una oportunidad?

Me incliné hacia delante y la miré. Camille sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de poner su mano en mi frente y empujarme lejos de ella.

—Si, pienso que tienes una oportunidad —dijo—. Sé que puedes meterte en sus pantalones. Él nunca ha intentado estar con alguien así que será curioso. Es casi demasiado fácil.

—¿Fácil? Yo no creo eso —dije dejando ambas copas sobre una bandeja—. Él aún no ha aparecido.

Tomé la bandeja y salí del mostrador.

—Bueno, si aparece tomaré tu turno, así tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo.

En ese momento quise mostrarle mi muy especial dedo que estaba ubicado en el medio de todos mis otros dedos, pero mis manos estaban ocupadas con la bandeja.

La pareja había empezado a besarse a lo largo de la mesa. El hombre acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con cariño y con suaves movimientos. Sus labios sonrieron contra los otros, antes de que se apartara y me miraran con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Eran una linda pareja y me recordaron a mi madre y a mi padre. Parpadeé y dejé las copas sobre la mesa.

—Espero que lo disfruten —les guiñé. Se rieron y tomaron el vaso para luego empezar a beber. La forma en que se miraron era casi impresionante. Quería mirar a alguien así; quería que alguien me mirara así. Me giré y vi a un chico con cabello negro y ojos azules mirando hacia mi dirección. Estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca con un chaleco sobre ésta. Llevaba vaqueros negros y zapatillas viejas. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y caminé lentamente hacia él.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Bueno —dijo mientras removía algunos mechones húmedos de su cara—. El clima es malo, hace frío y andaba cerca de aquí, entonces pensé que podría venir a tomar cocoa caliente.

No pude evitar reír. Me di cuenta que debió haber estado usando una chaqueta impermeable debido a que su ropa estaba completamente seca, excepto por sus pantalones y zapatos.

—Tenemos diferentes tipos de cocoa —dije y me dirigí al mostrador—. ¿Cuál te gustaría tomar?

Se inclinó contra el mostrador y miró la carta con todos los nombres de las bebidas. Llevó su mano detrás de su cuello y me miró, dejándome contemplar con más cercanía sus ojos azules. La pupila negra era pequeña, rodeada por las ondas de color azul claro haciéndose cada vez más oscuro. Me recordó al océano que había visto cuando tenía cinco años. Incluso brillaban, como cuando los rayos de sol chocaban contra las olas.

—No sé —dijo—. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

Levanté una ceja y cogí un vaso grande y grueso.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —dije comenzando a calentar un poco de leche—. ¿Qué te parece que vayas a sentarte por ahí…?

Señalé con mi cabeza una pequeña mesa con dos asientos en un extremo de la habitación. Él miró en esa dirección y empezó a caminar, casi cayéndose de las escaleras. Me reí y bajé la mirada hacia la leche.

—Entonces, supongo que tomaré tu turno —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Al voltearme, vi a Camille con su uniforme—. Buena suerte.

Guiñó un ojo y se volteó para ir atender las mesas. Por mi parte, empecé a mezclar la leche con chocolate y empecé a verterlo en el vaso. La cocoa era espesa y cremosa y podía oler su dulzura. Mezclé la crema en un recipiente con fresas para luego dejarlas sobre la de cocoa. Tomé el vaso y caminé hacia la mesa, sentándome frente a él y cruzando las piernas.

—Aquí tienes —le dije con una sonrisa. Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso y lo tomó para luego empezar a beber.

—Oh, guau —exclamó cuando bajó el vaso—. ¿Qué es esto?

Me reí sin evitar darme cuenta de la crema batida sobre sus labios.

—Es cocoa caliente de Bélgica —dije tomando una servilleta—. Y crema batida con fresas.

Me incliné hacia delante y limpié el bigote que se le había formado. Vi como se paralizaba y cómo sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos. Me encanta la forma en que me miraba, como si no supiera si debía hacerlo o no. Dejé mi mano sobre sus labios por unos segundos, podía sentir su suavidad. Tenían un color rosa, al igual que una fresa recién cosechada.

—Erm… gracias —dijo y agarró la servilleta con sus propias manos.

—Un placer —contesté y volví a apoyarme contra la silla—. Entonces... niño bonito. ¿Sólo viniste por cocoa caliente?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó y deslizó un dedo por donde antes había estado la crema batida.

—Vi la manera en la que me mirabas ayer —bajé la mirada hacia sus dedos —. ¿O sólo fue mi imaginación?

Él me miró con sorpresa. Al parecer lo había pillado con la guardia baja, como si no supiera que yo me había dado cuenta.

—Yo... no sé de que lo estás hablando —contestó nervioso—. Estaba mirándote como si estuviera mirando a cualquier otra persona.

Alcé una ceja; quizás me había equivocado acerca de las señales, pero usualmente no es así.

—Entonces, niño Jesús, cuéntame acerca de tu familia.

—¿Mi familia? —preguntó con sorpresa—, bueno... tengo dos hermanos y una hermana. Vivo con mis padres. En esas casas que están bajando la calle, la única que es más alta que las otras.

Conocía esas casas. Esas casas eran para todos los cristianos. Sólo la gente cristiana vivía allí, con las cruces colgando en las puertas y la iglesia por la misma calle. No he caminado por ahí por años, ni siquiera me atrevo a entrar a esa calle, al menos no usando algo con colores.

—Las conozco —dije con voz aburrida—, entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Es realmente difícil tener una conversación con este chico.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó.

—Yo te pregunté primero.

—Bueno... tú me pediste que viniera hasta aquí, entonces pienso que yo debería saber tu nombre primero.

—En realidad, Camille te dijo que vinieras, no yo.

—Entonces... ¿No querías que viniera? —Parpadeé con sorpresa. Casi parecía que el chico estaba coqueteando conmigo. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera me estaba mirando; solo hablaba con la mirada en la mesa.

—No dije eso —dije—. Sólo corregí lo que dijiste mal.

Me miró y sonrió levemente.

—Bien... —dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí—. Soy Alec.

Bajé la mirada a su mano.

—¿Tus padres se detuvieron en Alec?

—Eh, no… —dijo en un suspiro—. Alec… Lightwood.

Cogí su mano, la cual era más pequeña que la mía y muy suave, con algunos moretones en los nudillos.

—¿Como el hijo del sacerdote? —pregunte y alcé una ceja. Él asintió lentamente y siguió mirándome como si esperara que le diera una bofetada o que lo matara—. Soy Magnus Bane.

Sonrió y empezó a sacudir su mano.

—Un placer conocerte, Magnus —dijo y estaba a punto de alejar su mano cuando yo la agarré con más fuerzas y miré su anillo en su dedo. Un anillo de castidad. Fruncí el ceño, por supuesto que él usaba uno de esos, ¿por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Era de un color plateado oscuro, grueso y suave, y con las palabras: "Esperanza, Fe y Amor" escritas en la zona externa. Alec se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su anillo y alejó su mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó y tocó su anillo.

—Nada —sacudí mi cabeza—. Es sólo que no creía que la gente siguiera usando esas cosas.

—¿Alguna vez los usaste?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, es sólo por la manera en el que lo dijiste.

—Bien... —dije—, sí, yo usé uno de esos, pero lo dejé de usar cuando tenía 15.

—¿Quince? —lo dijo casi como si hubiera dejado de respirar—. ¿Perdiste tu virginidad cuando tenías 15 años?

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera empezado la Tercera guerra mundial o algo —contesté bajando la mirada hacia mis uñas de color naranja, las cuales estaban empezando a agrietarse—. Pero sí, eso hice. No es como si fuera gran cosa o algo.

—Gran cosa… —murmuró y arrugó sus cejas—. Es tu virginidad. Es algo frágil que no deberías simplemente arrojársela a alguien. Quiero decir... Estoy esperando por alguien especial antes de hacerlo y este anillo... —bajo la mirada hacia éste— me ayuda a recordar eso. Pero quince años... es muy pronto. Son dos años menos de los que tengo ahora.

—¿Tienes 17?

—¿Si? —Oh, dios. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad. Sólo era un niño, un pequeño e inocente niño. Me sentí estúpido por la apuesta.

—Eres muy joven.

—Eh… gracias —dijo y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿19?

Me reí.

—Bueno, gracias por pensar eso, cariño —dije—, pero en realidad tengo 25.

Alec asintió y volvió a mirar su anillo.

—Okey —murmuró y entonces me miró—, también eres joven.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, cariño.

—¿Porqué me llamas así?

—¿Cariño? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué no debería?

—Yo... no sé —contestó y tomó otro sorbo de su cocoa caliente—. Esto es realmente bueno —Parecía que siempre trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación cuando algo empezaba a ponerlo incómodo. Sonreí. Me gusta la idea de hacerlo sonrojar, era muy tierno.

—Entonces, ¿eres un virgen de 17 años, Alexander? —inquirí.

Casi se ahogó con el batido y usó la manga para limpiar su barbilla.

—¿Por qué… por qué eso es tan importante? —preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nunca dije algo acerca de que era importante —repliqué—. Sólo pregunté porque soy curioso.

—¡Por supuesto que soy virgen! —alzó la voz provocando que unas cuentas personas nos miraran. Bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué?

—Pienso que es lindo que nunca nadie te haya tocado. Pero al menos te has masturbado, ¿no?

—No… nunca —respondió y puso sus manos entre sus rodillas—. Yo… no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué…? —me miró como si estuviera loco pero entonces suspiró—. No puedo tocarlo…

—¿ _Tocarlo_? ¿Hablas de tu pe…?

—Sí —me cortó sonrojándose y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos—. Y no debería estar hablando contigo de esto.

Se levantó de su silla y yo lo imité.

—Vamos, Alexander —dije y agarré su hombro—. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo era igual que tú. Los padres, el anillo, el collar, todo.

Me miró y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno… entonces sabes que simplemente no puedo hablar de cosas como estas —dijo y estaba a punto de marcharse pero lo agarré de su muñeca.

—Lo siento —dije pero él no se giró para mirarme—. Sé que te ofendí y realmente no quería hacerlo.

Finalmente dejó que sus ojos se encontraron lentamente con los míos.

—Está bien —se volvió hacia mí—. Exageré. Es sólo que… nunca hablo de cosas como estas.

Me reí mientras que Alec dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Bueno… —empecé a decir acercándome a él—. Soy un gran hablador y escuchador.

Parpadeó y entonces volvió a sonrojarse.

—Eh… bien por ti.

Me reí de nuevo y extendí mi mano hacia delante.

—Dame tu teléfono —dije. Alec lentamente sacó un viejo teléfono negro de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Apenas terminé de escribir mi número se lo devolví.

—Tómame una foto —dije—. Para la identificación de llamadas, así no olvidarás esta cara.

Me señalé a mí mismo y sonreí. Alexander se rió y alzó su teléfono y segundos después oí el 'click'. Observó la foto y asintió.

—No creo que sea capaz de olvidar una cara como esta —volvió a guardar su teléfono en sus bolsillos.

—Oh, qué dulce eres —dije con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—No quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir—. Solo quería decir que nunca había visto a una persona como tú. Tan reluciente y usando maquillaje.

—Qué manera de arruinar mi momento —fruncí el ceño y le entregué mi teléfono—. Aquí escribe tu número.

Lentamente escribió su número y entonces me entregó el teléfono.

—Sonríe —dije alzando el teléfono. Él empezó a reír y presioné el botón de la pantalla.

—¡Hey! —exclamó—. No estaba listo.

—Me gustan estas fotos —dije—. Sin posar.

Alec abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró para luego sacudir su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Tengo toneladas de tareas.

—Oh, sí —dije y señalé su mochila—. La secundaria es genial.

Alec se rió y caminó hacia la salida.

—Bueno... —se giró y me miró—. Te veré por ahí.

—Oh, sí —respondí con un guiño—, recuerda que soy un buen escuchador y hablador.

Alec sacudió su cabeza y sonrió levemente antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer en la lluvia. Bajé la mirada hacia mi teléfono viendo su foto. La perfecta y tímida sonrisa y los ojos azules brillando. Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que ser cristiano y además hijo del sacerdote? Eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles. Quería llamarlo, pero parecería demasiado desesperado… Pero estaba desesperado. Sólo me quedaban 29 días y no creo que 29 días sean suficientes.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales : **Uf, realmente estoy feliz de haber terminado todas las pruebas (tan feliz que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré mañana si o si)._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Y disculpen por si hay algún error ortográfico. A veces se me pasan algunas palabras en la revisión._

 _¡Eso sería, cuídense!_


	5. Las promesas son frágiles

_Notas de la traductora : Olvidé completamente subir este capítulo... pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo cinco. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 ** _Advertencias: Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus._**

* * *

 **V. Las promesas son frágiles**

La tormenta se desató tan pronto cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me quité los zapatos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, el cual estaba completamente vacío y corría un aire helado. Las murallas estaban llenas de pinturas de Jesús y de la Iglesia; no había fotos familiares porque mi padre decía que Jesús merecía ser enmarcado y así también podríamos sentir su presencia. Mis ojos se deslizaron lentamente a lo largo de las diferentes pinturas sintiendo escalofríos. Deslicé mis manos por mis brazos intentando entrar en calor cuando de repente oí voces de la sala de estar.

—¿Es verdad? —dijo una voz—. ¿Es realmente eso lo que viste, Sebastian? —mis ojos se abrieron y me apoyé en la pared, intentando de ver entre la rendija de la puerta. Vi a mi papá, Sebastian y al señor Morgernstern. Estaba sentado al lado de mi padre con su gran abrigo negro, pelo plateado y su barba. Valentine Morgernstern, es el padre de Sebastian y la mano derecha de mi padre, aunque quizás sea al revés, porque es mi padre quien hace todo lo que el señor Morgernstern dice.

—Si esto es verdad —dijo el señor Morgernstern— vamos a tener que hablar con tu hijo.

Me quedé sin aliento y di un paso atrás antes de tropezar con alguien, quien puso su mano sobre mi boca. Intenté gritar, pero no pude debido a la mano en mi boca. Agarré la muñeca de la persona e intenté liberarme. La persona comenzó a arrastrarme hacia atrás. Mi corazón estaba bombeando como loco y empecé a temblar.

—Shhh, relájate —dijo una voz familiar—. Ven conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño e intenté mirar a la persona detrás de mí, pero sólo logré ver su cabello negro en mis ojos. Finalmente me zafé del agarre y me giré.

—Izzy, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté. Ella alzó un dedo hacia sus labios, mirándome casi con pánico. Agarró mi muñeca y me llevó escaleras arriba.

—Estamos en problemas —me dijo.

—¿Qué? —inquirí—. ¿A qué te refieres con 'estamos'?

Ella suspiró.

—No sé si es un 'estamos' —replicó llevando sus manos a sus caderas—. Sólo sé que cuando Valentine viene por aquí, generalmente significa que estamos jodidos.

En pocos segundos sentí mi cuerpo relajarse. Yo sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. Sebastian le había dicho a su padre acerca de la fiesta, por supuesto, omitiendo el hecho de que él había bebido. Seguramente le dijo que casi me besé con un hombre. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente.

—Creo que es por mí —dije. Izzy frunció las cejas y se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sebastian y yo fuimos a una fiesta y...

Izzy levantó una mano para detenerme.

—¡Espera! —dijo y me dedicó una radiante sonrisa—. ¿Mi dulce e inocente hermano mayor se escapó de casa en medio de la noche para ir a una fiesta? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

—A nada —murmuré—. Sólo estoy probando cosas.

Porque sé que hay algo malo conmigo y quiero saber si es verdad. No soy el alma de la fiesta, de hecho, no tengo nada de eso. Pero últimamente que querido hacer cosas imprudentes, probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Probando cosas? —repitió mi hermana y alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas exactamente?

Inhalé profundamente de nuevo. Debería ser capaz de hablar con mi hermana de esto. Acerca de las diferentes cosas que han pasado por mi mente. Acerca de mis sueños y fantasías. Exhalé.

—Pienso que hay algo malo conmigo, Izzy —dije bajando la mirada—. He estado teniendo sueños extraños y fantasías. Sé que está mal y sé que está en contra todo lo que nosotros creemos...

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y levanté la mirada, me encontré con los grandes ojos marrones fijos en mi.

—No sé si creer —me dijo—. He estado confundida por un largo tiempo. No sé si sigo creyendo, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, y vamos a salir de esto.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, no, Izzy — la tomé de los hombros—. No estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de...

Escuchamos voces por los pasillos que se acercaban cada vez más.

—Vete a tu cuarto —me dijo y abrió mi puerta—. Papá no me hará daño.

Me giré para mirarla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que papá me hará daño a mí?

—Porque... —alzó su mano hacia mi mejilla y removió un mechón de cabello detrás de mis orejas—... siempre eres tú.

Me empujó dentro de mi cuarto y en seguida cerró la puerta.

Sentí mi respiración cada vez más acelerada y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Mi cuarto se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad cuando cerré mis ojos, así que no hizo ninguna diferencia. Las voces cada vez se acercaban más y más y entonces sentí los pasos detenerse frente a mi puerta. Abrí los ojos y deslicé mis ojos hacia la parte inferior de la puerta, por donde pude ver un poco de luz. Vi las sombras de los zapatos y entonces mi corazón se detuvo. Tomé una última respiración antes de sumirme en la oscuridad.

 **XxXxX**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —abrí mis ojos y vi un par de ojos dorados sobre mí. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Magnus? —pregunté y guié mi mano hasta mi cabeza—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Bueno, cariño —dijo mientras se reía—, usando la puerta, por supuesto —parpadeé e intenté levantarme del piso cuando de repente sentí su mano en mi pecho—. Deberías relajarte.

—¿En el suelo? —me dejé caer nuevamente—. No es como si fuera muy cómodo.

—Sólo imagina que es una cama —replicó y sentí su mano acariciar mi frente—. Esto es tu imaginación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —alcé mi cabeza para verme a mí mismo. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, y estaba sangrando como loco. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces miré mis manos, viendo dos grandes marcas de quemadura en mis palmas.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Otra vez no!

Me levanté, sintiendo el temblor en mis piernas y hubiera caído si Magnus no me hubiera sujetado. Acarició mi cabello mientras me sostenía en sus brazos.

—Shhh —susurró y siguió acariciándome—. Imagina una cama. Llena con las almohadas y edredones más suaves.

Tragué saliva e intenté controlar mi respiración y cerré los ojos. Intenté ver mi propia cama. Siempre iba a mi cama cuando era más pequeño, después de que mi padre me castigaba, me escondía bajo el edredón y sostenía una almohada apretada contra mi pecho. Era el único lugar donde podía controlarme. Podía imaginar y pretender que alguien me estaba sosteniendo con fuerzas y acariciando mi cabello diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

—Está bien —dijo y acarició mi cabello—. Todo va a estar bien.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, sintiendo... nada.

 **XxXxX**

Abrí mis ojos y miré el techo. Sentí a alguien acariciar mi cabello y miré a mi lado. Era Isabelle.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó—. No habías tenido ningún ataque de pánico desde que tenías trece años.

Podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz y vi una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Me apoyé en mis codos y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté mirándola—. ¿Y Valentine?

—Se fueron —alejó su mano de mi cabello y la puso entre sus rodillas—. ¿Oíste de qué estaban hablando?

La miré y me incorporé, abrazando mis rodillas.

—No exactamente —dije—. Yo solo... pensé que quizás estaban hablando de mí.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso?

—¡Jesús, Isabelle! ¿Podrías parar de hacer tantas preguntas? —exclamé levantándome de la cama.

—De acuerdo, ¡espera! —sujetó mis muñecas y me empujó contra la pared. Me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa—. ¡Sé que algo te ocurre! ¡Diciendo mi nombre completo, Jesús y desmayándote!

—¡Está bien! —suspiré—. Déjame ir y responderé todas tus preguntas.

Me dejó ir y se cruzó de brazos mirándome directamente.

—Vamos, te escucho —dijo—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaban hablando de ti?

—Sebastian... —me mordí mi labio inferior—. Él vio algo en la fiesta que me involucra... —alcé la mirada hacia ella y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre lo hacían cuando pensaba que me estaba protegiendo o ayudando—. Él me vio casi besándome con... un chico.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo completamente estúpido, y lo era. No se suponía que yo debería decir algo como eso. Era completamente estúpido y no era cierto. No es verdad que haya querido besar al chico, aunque mi mente dice que sí lo es.

Nada es cierto en mi vida en este momento.

Tragó saliva y llevó una mano a su cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla detrás de ella.

—¡Izzy! —intenté abrir la puerta pero ella la sostuvo.

—Necesito hacer algo —dijo—. No pienses mal de mí, Alexander... —Cuando ella usaba mi nombre completo usualmente significa problemas y que las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Sólo mis padres me llamaban 'Alexander'—. ¡Te prometo que volveré, y entonces podremos hablar! Lo prometo.

Sentí cuando soltó la manija de la puerta antes de escuchar sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Me giré y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. Tomé mi teléfono y me fui a la lista de contactos. Vi la imagen de Magnus cuando llegué a su nombre, su dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo sabía que podía decirme la verdad. Desvié mi mirada y dejé caer mi mano al suelo. Di un grito ahogado antes de apretar el botón para llamarlo. En seguida oí un crujido y la voz de alguien.

—¿Mag...Magnus? —murmuré. Sabía que él no podía escucharme. Tosí y levanté el teléfono hasta mi oído—. Magnus —musité de nuevo—, quiero hablar... _Necesito_ hablar. ¿Podemos vernos en el parque ahora?

Mientras tanto, mi mente no paraba de decir que las promesas son frágiles.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales : _**_¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Personalmente ahora mismo tengo ganas de darle un gran abrazo de oso a Alec x3 En el próximo vendrá lo bueno... ¡Malec! jaja_

 _*En los dos últimos capítulos que he subido no he agradecido por los comentarios. Así que lo haré ahora:_

 _Gracias a Dreamcatcher y Cecilia por dejar un review. Un agradecimiento especial a lala por dejar un review en cada capítulo. ¡Eres la mejor! Y claramente también les agradezco a quienes agregan esta traducción a sus favoritos._

 _Recuerden, los reviews son energía vital para escribir._

 _¡Cuídense! Y dejen comentarios, se los agradecería mucho. ¡Adiós!_


	6. Un sabor del cielo

_Notas de la traductora : Solo diré que amé traducir este capítulo jeje ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **VI. Un sabor del cielo**

 **Magnus POV**

Prácticamente había saltado sobre el mostrador y salí corriendo como un rayo cuando Alec me llamó. Parecía muy asustado y su voz había sonado bastante temblorosa. Aunque de alguna manera no debería importarme, sin embargo yo le había dicho que siempre podía hablar conmigo y a mí claramente no me molestaría escuchar su voz, sobretodo cuando se me da una oportunidad como esta. Agarré mi chaqueta de cuero púrpura y corrí bajo la lluvia mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia caer por mis mejillas, arruinando mi maquillaje. Me detuve en el parque y esperé a Alec bajo el árbol más grande que había en ese lugar. Estando ahí, la lluvia ya no lograba alcanzarme y froté mis manos intentando entrar en calor. Miré por encima de la calle y vi a una persona acercarse directamente hacia mí. Era Alec. Estaba usando solo un suéter, pantalones y zapatillas y nada más. Se ubicó bajo el árbol, con sus dientes castañeteando.

—Gracias por venir hasta acá —dijo y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera verificando que nadie lo había seguido—. No sabía a quién más llamar.

—Bueno... —junté mis manos— ¡no pensé que me llamarías tan rápido! Pero sonaste tan desesperado por teléfono.

Alec se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos azules aterrados.

—Lo que te voy a preguntar es completamente privado —empezó acercándose más a mí—. ¡No se lo digas a nadie!

—Lo prometo —contesté e hice el signo de honor de los exploradores. Alec removió mi mano.

—No me prometas nada, por favor —siseó. Parpadeé confundido. ¿Qué diablos tenía de malo una promesa? No diré que lo juro por Dios si era eso lo que estaba esperando, porque ese sería un juramento sin importancia para mí.

—Bien —suspiré—. No voy a prometer que se lo diré a alguien.

Alec sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno... —dijo con un tono de voz un poco más alegre— ¿qué ocurrió cuando les dijiste a tus padres que eras gay?

Parpadeé ante su pregunta y abrí la boca para luego cerrarla de nuevo. Cuando se refería a 'privado' realmente lo era. Pero yo no iba a contarle sobre mi vida, menos sobre mi vida anterior.

—Tú me llamaste, ¿recuerdas? —repuse inclinándome contra el árbol y saqué un paquete de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo—. Tú hablas, yo escucho.

—Pensé que también eres un buen hablador...

—Dijiste que querías hablar —repliqué llevando el cigarro a mi boca—. Así que te escucho.

Alec metió las manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada.

—Bien —suspiró—. Creo que mis padres me van a hacer algo y solamente quería tu ayuda. Quiero decir, pareces ser una persona que se ha hecho cargo de sí mismo por un largo tiempo y yo solo quería consejos.

—¿Estás planeando escapar de tu casa? —pregunté finalmente encendiendo el cigarro—. Pues mi cama está siempre disponible para compañía. No tengo una habitación de visitas, por suerte... —Le guiñé un ojo y vi cómo se sonrojaba—. Y mi cama es para dos personas, así que puedes dormir en mi cama.

Alec se sonrojó aún más y miró sus zapatillas.

—Eso no... no es lo que quise decir —murmuró—. Y no estoy pensando en escaparme. No tengo miedo y no huyo de mis problemas.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo lo hice?

Casi sentí mi voz quebrarse. Pero no iba a caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar frente a un pequeño niño. Un niño que no conocía.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente—. No me malinterpretes. Es sólo que no puedo huir. Tengo un hermano pequeño que tengo que cuidar.

—Pero, ¿no tenías una hermana?

—¿Izzy? —dijo casi riéndose—. Ella está tan asustada de papá como yo lo estoy. Es fuerte físicamente, pero no mentalmente, así que tampoco puedo dejarla.

—Entonces... —le di una profunda calada al cigarro— ¿qué me dices de tu otro hermano?

—¿Jace? —inquirió—. Él era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo sobre el abuso. Una vez mi padre estaba golpeándome como loco que pensé que moriría. Pero Jace vino corriendo y empezó a golpear a mi padre. Después de ese día, mi padre no le ha hablado a Jace aunque él haya rogado por su perdón, aunque en realidad nunca se disculpó en serio... pero ese no es el punto —sacudió la cabeza—. Jace está en casa, pero sé que va a tratar de mantenerse fuera de problemas hasta que yo cumpla los 18 años, porque él sabe que cuando los cumpla voy a hacer todo lo posible para sacarlos de ahí. Él sabe que si se mete en problemas lo enviarán a un internado y luego no tendría escapatoria.

Lo miré atentamente y vi la ira en sus ojos. Se sentía culpable por no poder proteger a todos siendo que él es el hermano mayor. Saqué el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo presioné con fuerzas contra el árbol, viendo la llama desaparecer. Me acerqué a Alec y posé una mano en su hombro.

—Siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado, Alexander —le dije y nuestras miradas se encontraron—, pero, ¿por qué me has llamado?

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo y por un segundo pensé que estaba mirando mis labios.

—Casi me besé con un chico en una fiesta —soltó secamente—. Sebastian me obligó a ir a una fiesta una noche y me encontré con este chico solitario y en la oscuridad. Hablamos y él era muy dulce y tenía el corazón roto. Y yo... estaba confundido y casi nos besamos. Pero Sebastian apareció, nos vio y empezó a gritar que se lo contaría a mi padre y al suyo. El señor Morgenstern está loco. Una vez puso una cruz en el pecho de su hija quemándola porque ella besó a un chico en su cama, a su mejor amigo, Simon. Sebastian me prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero creo que lo hizo. Hoy el señor Morgenstern estaba en casa hablando con mi padre acerca de mí.

—Tú... —dije señalándolo— te escapaste a una fiesta y casi besaste a un _chico._

Llevé una mano a mi frente. Esto era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El pequeño niño Jesús era un confundido homosexual escondido en el armario. Pero por la forma en que lo dijo, seguramente él aún no lo sabía.

—No sé... —repuso—. Quería darle un beso, pero nunca lo he hecho. No sé si realmente quiero besar a un _chico_ —suspiró y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé qué hacer ni lo que soy ni lo que quiero hacer! ¡Y si es verdad lo que estoy pensando y mi padre se entera, me matará!

Alec empezó a entrar en pánico y dio un paso atrás mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Hey, Alexander! —intenté tomar sus manos—. No van a matarte. No seas estúpido, ellos no pueden matarte y no lo harán.

Alec me miró.

—Quizás no lo hagan —sonrió y entonces dio un paso hacia mí— si no es verdad.

—Me perdí —repliqué con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Si no es verdad qué cosa?

—Que no me gustan los hombres —contestó—. Que solo está en mi cabeza. Que solo estoy confundido y todo esto es un malentendido.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé nuevamente el paquete de cigarrillos.

—Eres realmente directo —dije—. Yo creo que eres curioso. Nunca has tenido alguna experiencia romántica con alguien y quizás quieras algo de peligro entonces vas tras hombres —llevé un cigarro a mi boca—. Es así de simple.

—No —sacudió su cabeza y me miró—. Necesito saber si es verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas —rodeé mis ojos intentando encender el cigarro, pero el viento era muy fuerte—. Ve a casa y ve algo de porno gay.

Alec frunció el ceño y me quitó el encendedor de mis manos.

—¡Hey...!

—Bésame —me interrumpió con sus ojos brillantes. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el cigarrillo cayó de mi boca.

—No necesitas ser tan directo —repliqué agarrando mi encendedor—. ¡Y no voy a darte un beso! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? Y si me besas, todo será verdad.

—No necesariamente —respondió—. Pues, ¿qué sucede si no siento nada? Entonces todo será un malentendido y podré ir a casa sintiéndome a salvo.

Alcé una ceja. Yo no quería darle un beso para luego ahuyentarlo, porque eso significaría que no obtendría mis quinientos dólares y realmente necesito ese dinero. Pero de verdad quiero ayudarlo; quiero que sea capaz de volver a casa. Todo el mundo merece tener un lugar al cual pueda llamar hogar sin sentir que va a ser asesinado.

—Yo... —lo miré de nuevo, viendo sus grandes ojos azules puestos en mí. Casi me vi a mí mismo con la mirada asustada en ellos. Asustado de ir casa... Eso debería ser la última cosa que debe hacer. Él debería huir y yo sabía que lo había pensado, pero también sé que tiene a personas a quien proteger.

—Es sólo un beso —dijo—. Sólo... toca mis labios, es todo lo que te pido.

—¿De verdad quieres que este sea tu primer beso? —pregunté—. ¿Así y con alguien como yo?

—¿Por qué no? —se rió con nerviosismo—. Si el beso puede salvar mi vida, entonces supongo que estaría bien. Y siempre puedo fingir que este no fue mi primer beso.

Fruncí el ceño. Realmente sabía cómo golpearte en el corazón. Me acerqué a él, viendo su mirada chocar con la mía. Quise preguntarle de nuevo si estaba seguro, pero no quería que cambiara de opinión. En realidad quería besarlo, aunque no sé si es porque quiero ayudarlo o porque realmente quiero besarlo.

Toqué su mejilla, sintiendo lo fría que estaba. Él parpadeó, pero no apartó sus ojos de mí. Deslicé mi mano hasta su cuello, logrando sentir su pulso martillando con fuerzas contra mis dedos. Era como un impulso eléctrico e hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil respirar y sin pensarlo una vez más me incliné hacia él, dejando que nuestras narices se rozaran. Vi cómo sus ojos se deslizaron hasta mis labios y sentí cómo su respiración se aceleró. Deslicé mi lengua a lo largo de mi labio superior y sentí su aumento de pulso contra mis dedos. Seré el causante de que a este chico le dé un ataque al corazón.

Di un paso más, dejando que nuestros pechos se tocaran y cerrando totalmente el espacio entre nosotros. Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, su cuerpo se puso rígido y no movió sus suaves labios. Fue como besar a una estatua... no es que alguna vez lo haya hecho.

Deslicé mi mano detrás de su cuello, presionándolo con más fuerzas contra mí y oyéndolo gemir. Mis ojos se abrieron y vi que él los tenía completamente cerrados. No pude evitar sonreír. Sus gruesas pestañas oscuras hacían sombras bajo sus ojos y sus párpados vibraron cuando abrí mi boca contra la suya. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo con ganas de más y abrí aún más mi boca, intentando que él participara. Lentamente, Alec dejó escapar un suspiro antes de abrir su boca, dejándome sentir su sabor. Sabía a gloria y a crema batida de fresa.

Lo abracé más contra mí mientras que él apoyó sus manos en mis caderas. Abrí mi boca de nuevo y lamí sus labios inferiores, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Gimió nuevamente y agarró la tela de mi camisa. Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y acaricié su piel, sintiendo cada músculo que trabajaba para mantener el beso. Abrí mi boca por última vez y esto sería lo último que iba a experimentar. Dejé que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca y sentí cómo su agarre se apretó y cómo gimió mucho más alto cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya. Entonces llevó sus manos nuevamente a mis caderas y me empujó, para luego llevar sus manos a su boca. Inhalé profundamente y me pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Bien —dije a pesar de mi dificultad para respirar—. Guau, eso se fue de las manos.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron como platos y sacudió su cabeza. Por la forma en la cual daba pasos hacia atrás, supe que había ido demasiado lejos. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y alejó sus manos de su boca. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Di un paso hacia delante queriendo decir algo, sin embargo él ya se encontraba corriendo por la calle hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Llevé un dedo hasta mis labios y los tracé aún sintiendo la humedad de los labios de Alec. No fue el mejor beso. Fue descuidado y húmedo. Lamí mi labio inferior, todavía saboreando la crema batida de fresa y su propio sabor especial. No sé cómo describirlo. Era como un sabor del cielo.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales : **¡Al fin Malec! Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta traducción, y un agradecimiento especial a SugarCandy, Haruka-chan27, Lalala, ilovemalec y a Dreamcatcher por dejar comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)_

 _Pregunta, ¿están al tanto de la serie que saldrá de Cazadores de Sombras? Pues tengo que decir que cada día me enamoro más de Alec y no puedo esperar a ver la serie D:_

 _Y eso, dejen comentarios para ver qué opinan de la historia._

 _Bye!_


	7. Manteniendo un ojo en ti

_Notas de la traductora : Me digné a aparecer después de un año. ¡Lo siento mucho! Tenía varios capítulos traducidos y se me perdieron en un formateo de pc, entonces no me nacieron las ganas de traducirlos de nuevo y siempre decía: lo haré después. Y bueno, aquí estamos. Un año después. De verdad lo siento. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, tengo mucho tiempo así que las actualizaciones serán más constantes._

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **VII. Manteniendo un ojo en ti**

La cama había sido mi sistema de seguridad hasta la mañana siguiente. Y aún lo era. Después de venir a casa desde el parque, corrí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y salté a esconderme bajo las sábanas. Todavía sentía sus labios contra los míos; los seguían cubriendo, haciendo imposible que yo dijera algo o que pudiera respirar. Habían sido duros y gentiles al mismo tiempo y tenían sabor a canela y menta. Podía saborearlos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi lengua acariciara mis labios, los cuales estaban magullados por los besos y el tacto provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Abrí los ojos y miré la luz del sol que entraba en mi habitación. Afortunadamente era domingo, fingí estar enfermo y mi padre me había creído. Él siempre dice que no ir a la iglesia el domingo sería un falso cristianismo, por ello, me asustó el hecho de que me haya dejado quedarme en casa un domingo. Este día es el que todos vamos a la iglesia a predicar, cantar y celebrar a Jesús resucitado entre los muertos.

Me levanté de mi cama y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared. Dirigí la mirada hacia mi pequeña mesita de noche, agarrando mi teléfono móvil. No tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes de texto, pero, ¿qué más podía esperar? Acababa de huir, dejándolo allí bajo el árbol en la lluvia. Fruncí el ceño, eso sonaba como una horrible película romántica. Y esto estaba lejos de ser algo romántico… o una película.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio, tiré la silla hacia atrás y me dejé caer en ella. Abrí mi computadora portátil e intenté terminar mi tarea de biología. Había tratado hacerla a mano porque mi padre no cree en la tecnología, pero de alguna manera había cambiado de opinión y me regaló una computadora… ayer. Había llegado a casa y la vi en mi escritorio con una nota que decía: " _Sé diligente y trabajador, no seas perezoso"._ Mi padre siempre cita de la Biblia. Al principio estaba bien y no me importaba aprender de aquello, pero me hicieron falta consejos paternos, algo que mi padre citaría de sí mismo, aunque dudo que lo crea. En fin, abrí _Word_ y empecé a escribir. La tarea de biología era sobre el cuerpo humano y consistía en describir cada parte del cuerpo en detalle. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono celular empezó a parpadear y miré hacia abajo, viendo que mi hermana me llamaba. Sabía que ahora estaban en camino a casa. Apreté el botón rojo. ¿Estaría llamando para advertirme que mi padre y el señor Morgenstern venían por mí? Volví a mirar mi teléfono y vi la foto de Magnus en la pantalla. Era como si me estuviera acechando, primero en mis pensamientos y ahora en mi celular.

Alcé la mirada hacia mi computadora y mordí mi labio inferior. Abrí _Google_ y suspiré. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Escribí las palabras "pornografía gay" y abrí el primer enlace. Al principio me sorprendió que realmente pudiera entrar en él. Pensé que quizás mi padre se habría asegurado de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer algo como esto, aunque, ¿por qué buscaríamos esto en primer lugar?

El sitio web estaba lleno de fotos desnudas de hombres y también había videos, los cuales tenían una imagen de lo que podía contener cada uno. Aún no podía creer que había buscado esto y ahora estaba aquí sentado llenándome de escalofríos y bochorno. Lentamente dejé que la flecha blanca se detuviera en un video de corta duración para luego presionar sobre él. Eran sólo dos chicos que de pronto empezaron a besarse, tocarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de ellos penetró al otro, haciendo que éste gritase en éxtasis. Me moví un poco en la silla tratando de ponerme más cómodo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo sexo en el Internet. Gemían y parecían sin aliento. No tenía idea que así era como la gente gay tenían relaciones sexuales; parecía difícil y doloroso. Separé mis labios con el fin de recuperar el aliento. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara por mi estómago hasta mi cinturón, traté de desabrocharlo pero mis manos temblaban.

—¡Alec! —alguien gritó y golpeó fuertemente la puerta. Jadeé y mi mano salió disparada para cerrar mi computadora.

—¿Qui-Quién es? —respondí mientras me levantaba y corría hacia mi cama.

—Izzy —dijo—. ¿Puedo entrar? ¿O acaso estás desnudo?

Rodeé mis ojos y me arrastré hasta la parte de atrás de mi cama, apoyándome en la pared.

—Puedes entrar —contesté cruzando mis brazos.

Izzy abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Hola, hermano _enfermo_ —me saludó y se sacó el moño de su cabello, dejándolo caer en su espalda. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro con unas pantimedias negras—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en el borde. Se inclinó hacia mí, dejando caer su mano sobre mi frente.

—Hmm… estás un poco caliente —dijo mirándome fijamente—. Y luces todo sonrojado… y nervioso.

Parpadeé cuando se levantó repentinamente de la cama y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Hay un chico aquí? —inquirió para luego ponerse de rodillas y mirar bajo la cama—. Ahí no —se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta—. Aquí tampoco —entonces, me miró y arqueó una ceja—. Lo sé —dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa—, el lugar perfecto sería… —dio unos pasos rápidos y abrió dos puertas—… ¡Tu armario!

Frunció el ceño cuando no vio nada más que mi ropa.

—No hay nadie aquí —dije mirando mi cinturón, el cual parecía que alguien había estado tratando de abrirlo, entonces comencé a arreglarlo—. Estoy solo.

—Así que… —mi hermana volvió a sentarse en mi cama— ¿no hay chicos?

—No hay chicos.

—Entonces lo que me dijiste ayer —ladeó la cabeza—, ¿no era cierto?

—Yo… —pensé en Magnus besándome, como todo se calentó y como sentí su latido en mi pecho. Era como si todo tuviera sentido y como si estuviera destinado a ser así. Mi corazón estaba completamente fuera de control, mis nervios estaban fuera de control. Nunca supe que se podía sentir algo así. Y justo ahora… el porno. Quería tocarme y me sentí tan nervioso y agitado. No podía controlar nada. Al igual que con Magnus—… creo que es cierto.

—¿ _Crees_? —preguntó casi con un siseo—. ¡Necesitas saber cosas como estas!

—Yo…—dejé caer mis manos sobre mis muslos—… entonces lo sé.

Izzy suspiró y asintió.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Siempre lo he sabido.

Fruncí las cejas y resoplé.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, ya que mamá no te vigilaba, yo tenía que hacerlo y debo decirte que eras muy interesante. Volverte loco con las arañas, llorar cuando se te rompió una uña, besar a un chico en el jardín de niños.

—¿Estas bromeando? —sentí como me sonrojaba un poco—. Tenía como ocho años o algo así cuando pasaron esas cosas, ¿cómo creerías que era gay?

—A medida que crecíamos nunca salías y nunca te interesaba ninguna de esas chicas que papá y mamá encontraban para ti —señaló—. Y cada vez que Jace hablaba de mujeres parecías tan distante y simplemente lo mirabas y asentías como un robot.

Parpadeé sintiéndome un poco incómodo con esta conversación.

—Deberías dejar de vigilarme tanto —dije—. Es raro.

—Te quiero, Alec —agarró mi mano—. Soy tu hermana. Es obvio que estoy obligada a mantener un ojo en ti y no importa quién seas ni a quién ames, yo te amaré siempre.

Sonreí y la miré, viendo su cara sonriente en mí. Parecía diferente sin su rímel y sus labios ligeramente rojos. Mi padre siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera completamente limpia antes de ir a la iglesia y ella siempre reclamaba, sabiendo las consecuencias de ello.

—Pero… —empecé— ayer cuando te hablé de ese tipo, tu dijiste que ibas a hacer algo. ¿Qué era?

—Hice lo que hice para protegerte —replicó y se inclinó hacia mí como si supiera que lo que había hecho estaba mal—. Cuando me dijiste que Sebastian te había visto y Valentine había venido y que pensabas que era de ti de quien hablaban, ¡me asusté! Así que fui a su casa y lo amenacé con decirle a todo el mundo que él está enamorado de su hermana y que una vez había intentado tocarla.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y me incliné hacia delante.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?! —exclamé—. ¿Y hablas en serio? ¿Es verdad lo de Clary?

—Desafortunadamente si —contestó pasándome la mano por el cabello—. Ella me contó.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Clary Fray son buenas amigas?

—Desde que dormí con Simon —sonrió—. ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que dormiste con Simon—dije—, pero no recuerdo que te hagas amiga de Clary.

—Bueno, es una chica dulce. Nunca entendí porqué la odias tanto.

—Porque estaba enamorada de Jace —murmuré.

Izzy alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Una vez pensé que yo estaba enamorado de Jace, sucedió después de que me salvó de papá. Quería estar cerca de él y quería que él fuera todo mío —dije casi sintiéndome disgustado conmigo mismo—. Clary me dijo que estaba enamorada de Jace y quería que yo los reuniera en privado, pero nunca lo hice, pero entonces Jace me dijo que estaba enamorado de Clary y eso me enojó tanto que fui a su casa y me enfrenté a ella, diciéndole que dejara a Jace solo y que no podía quitármelo y alejarlo de mí. Ella se veía tan herida y asustada, entonces me dio una bofetada y me cerró la puerta en la cara, desde ahí nunca hemos vuelto a hablar. ¡Fue estúpido! Y no estoy enamorado de Jace porque cuando crecí sabía que era porque me sentía seguro con él. Era mi protector.

Izzy cerró los ojos y los apretó antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—Nunca supe que eso había sucedido. Sabía que Clary había besado a Simon, solo por comodidad, pero nunca me dijo por qué. Entonces, ¿ese es el por qué Jace nunca hizo un movimiento con Clary?

—Jace hizo cada táctica que sabía para conseguirla, pero no valió la pena porque Clary hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo y al final él solo se rindió.

Mi hermana me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió tan fuerte que mi espalda chocaba contra la pared.

—¡Alexander Lightwood! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Arruinaste un romance tan grande y aún no dices nada? —se detuvo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Cuatro años —contesté inseguro.

Empezó a sacudirme de nuevo.

—¡Tienes que hablar con Jace! —exclamó—. Es el único que sufre aquí. ¡Necesita a alguien como Clary!

—¿Quieres que le diga que estaba enamorado de él y que arruiné su oportunidad de tener un gran amor?

—Es mejor que lo hagas —repuso dejándome ir—. O te las verás conmigo.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda —fruncí el ceño y la miré—. Entonces, tú y Simon… ¿ya es oficial?

—Sabes que no podemos —replicó—. Lo mantendré en secreto, lo cual es una mierda, pero es un poco genial, como una dosis de adrenalina. Desearía poder decirle a papá sin recibir una bofetada, pero tengo que esperar dos años. Es una mierda.

—Una relación secreta —rodeé mis ojos—. Espero que puedas estar con él al final.

—Y yo espero que puedas estar con quien sea quien fuiste a encontrarte anoche.

—¡Izzy! En serio, tienes que dejar de espiarme.

—¡Cuéntame! —exigió y saltó sobre la cama.

—No es nadie —suspiré—. Lo conocí en un restaurante cuando Sebastian y yo estábamos haciendo trabajo de caridad y ayer le pedí que se reuniera conmigo porque tenía curiosidad. Le pedí que me besara porque quería saber si realmente me gustaba. Así que, nos besamos.

—¿Te gustó?

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros en tanto sentía mis mejillas enrojecer. Miré a mi hermana, quien levantó una ceja—. Bien, me gustó, fue un gran primer beso y él fue muy bueno. Pero dudo que vuelva a hablarme de nuevo ya que lo dejé solo bajo la lluvia.

—Bueno, vino a tu encuentro en la lluvia. Y eres solo un extraño para él —señaló—. Yo creo que le gustas.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté con mis mejillas encendidas.

—Sí —se rió y me tomó la mano otra vez—. Deberías encontrarte con él otra vez.

—No puedo… Ahora no —repuse—. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de pensar en mí.

Izzy sonrió.

—Y es por eso que te amo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió solo para encontrarse con mi padre con un bastón en su mano. Parecía enojado. Sabía que había oído todo o quizás la amenaza de Izzy no había sido suficiente.

—Alexander —dijo apartando su mirada de Izzy para dirigirse a mí—. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales : **Me encanta Isabelle y su particular personalidad. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. _

_Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o por algún otro error si los ven, las revisiones las estoy haciendo muy rápido para no demorarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

 _¡Adiós!_


	8. Manteniendo una distancia

_Notas de la traductora : ¿Subiendo tan pronto otro capítulo? Bueno, después de estar un año desaparecida, decidí actualizarlos con otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! _

_Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **VIII. Manteniendo una distancia**

 **Magnus POV**

Después de la escena del beso me dirigí a casa de Camille. Estaba completamente solo caminando por la lluvia aún sintiendo los labios de Alec contra los míos. Era obvio que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y era tan lento con sus movimientos que a veces olvidaba que realmente nos estábamos besando. Nunca debí haber profundizado el beso o por lo menos debí haber dejado mi lengua fuera del camino. Alec pareció tan sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a pasar algo como eso. Pero de todos modos, él nunca había sido besado hasta ese momento; quizás no sabía que existen distintos tipos de besos y me encantaría mostrárselos todos y todas las diferentes cosas que podría hacerle. Quería tocar su sedoso cabello negro y simplemente perderme en esos profundos ojos azules y dejarme consumir como nunca antes.

Suspiré y de inmediato sentí una caricia en mi cabello.

—Estás pensando en él otra vez —dijo una voz—. ¿Cierto?

Abrí mis ojos y vi un par de ojos verdes y unos rizos rubios que caían en una coleta alta.

Después de entrar en el apartamento de Camille había dejado mi cabeza descansar sobre su regazo y traté de contarle todo sin sonar decepcionado. Camille siempre ha sido reconfortante y siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor. Acariciaba mi cabello igual que como mi madre lo hacía cuando estaba alterado y me decía palabras tranquilizantes.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso —dije—. Es decir, no tenía que correr. Al menos pudo haberme dicho que el beso lo ayudó.

—Quizás sólo se asustó —replicó Camille enrollando un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo—. Me dijiste que se fue un poco de tus manos y se suponía que iba a ser un beso pequeño. Besaste al pobre Jesús como si hubieras besado a Woolsey y después intentaste darle un beso francés.

Fruncí mi entrecejo y me levanté bruscamente para mirarla.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —inquirí y ella sonrió—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te estuvieras besando con un inocente niño cristiano? En la lluvia, bajo un árbol… ¡Y después de que él te lo hubiera pedido solo para solucionar sus dudas del asunto gay!

Camille se rió y se inclinó contra el sofá, reposando sus codos en la parte posterior de éste.

—No lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo hubiera besado con fuerzas y haría lo que pueda para retenerlo.

—¿Retenerlo?

—Si —rodó sus ojos—. Yo no dejaría que un niño huya de mí. Lo hubiera besado con tantas ganas… —se inclinó hacia delante y se arrastró como un gato hacia mí—… que haría que se olvidara de su propio nombre y después… —lamió su labio superior y deslizó sus manos por mis muslos—. Le daría tanto placer que gritaría _¡Oh, Dios!_ _—_ empezó a gemir y cerró los ojos—. _¡Sí, Dios, justo ahí! ¡Tócame! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estoy tan cerca! ¡No te detengas!_

Su respiración se aceleró y lentamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi muslo. Abrió la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. La había mirado todo el tiempo y casi logró que me excitara. Por supuesto que ella hermosa y todos los hombres querrían estar con ella, pero ella seguía siendo Camille. Para mí sólo era Camille.

Empezó a reír y me miró.

—¿Entendiste lo que quise decir?

—Sí, entendí lo quisiste decir a la perfección —dije sin evitar sonreír—. Pero él nunca me dejaría hacer una cosa así. Se asustó cuando usé mi lengua en el beso. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si usó mi lengua un poco más abajo? Le daría un ataque al corazón.

Camille se levantó y me miró.

—¿Entonces cómo planeas obtener su cruz? —preguntó y se tocó la clavícula—. No hay otra manera de hacerlo.

—Conseguiré esa cruz —repuse— y ese dinero y yo nos reiremos en tu cara.

Camille resopló y se levantó del sofá.

—Que maduro de tu parte —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pero entonces se giró para mirarme—. Pero sólo una pregunta: ¿Qué harás para verlo de nuevo? Porque él se escapó del ti después del beso. ¿Crees que realmente quiere volver a verte?

—Por supuesto —contesté encogiéndome de hombros—. Mis besos suelen ser muy memorables.

—Es sólo porque se siente como si te estuvieras ahogando. Quizás es por eso que salió corriendo. No quería un océano de tu saliva en su boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Si estás hablando de esos tiempos cuando yo tenía 17 y estaba contigo, fue simplemente porque estabas haciendo que mi boca se secara! Tenía que hacer algo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. No es agradable discutir con mi amigo de los tiempos en los que estuvimos juntos —dijo—. ¡Hey, salgamos mañana! Te quedas aquí y duermes todo lo que quieras y mañana vamos a una fiesta.

—No lo creo —me dejé caer sobre el sofá—. Necesito algo de tiempo a solas.

—Pobrecito Magnus —dijo Camille haciendo sonidos de un bebé—. ¡Está deprimido por un bonito niño Jesús!

Agarré una almohada y se la lancé, pero Camille escapó riendo a la cocina. Di un suspiro y me acomodé en el sofá antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **XxXxX**

 _Había flores a mí alrededor y todas estaban destrozadas. No podía recordar qué había sucedido. Yo simplemente estaba de pie completamente sucio. Una mujer apareció, gritó y corrió hacia mí._

 _—_ _¡Magnus!_ _—_ _Se inclinó y tocó una rosa muerta_ _—_ _. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

 _Parpadeé como si estuviera recién despertando._

 _—_ _Lo siento, mami_ _—_ _dije y sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla_ _—_ _. Yo...no sé qué pasó._

 _Ella me miró y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre contigo?_ _—_ _preguntó mientras tocaba mi frente_ _—_ _. Aún tienes apagones, es como si perdieras la conciencia._

 _Bajé la mirada a las flores una vez más y vi cómo las flores habían sido arrancadas violentamente de la tierra y no tenía idea el por qué destrozaría el lecho de flores de mi mamá. Yo amaba sus flores; era lo único colorido en esta casa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un hombre alto vino corriendo hacia nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están...?_ _—_ _Se detuvo en cuanto miró las flores y entonces lentamente me miro a mí_ _—_ _. Magnus, ¡¿qué has hecho?!_ _—_ _su voz era profunda y había salido como un silbido entre sus dientes. Se acercó y agarró mi brazo con fuerzas_ _—_ _. ¿Por qué destruiste las flores de tu madre?_ _—_ _preguntó con dureza y me sacudió fuertemente_ _—_ _. ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Cariño..._ _—d_ _ijo mi mamá con voz calmada_ _—_ _. Déjalo, solo tiene 13 años. Debe estar en la edad donde..._

 _—_ _¡No!_ _—_ _replicó y entonces empezó a tirar de mí_ _—_ _. ¡Lo llevaré a la iglesia!_

 _Le había rogado y rogado a mi padre que no me llevara a la iglesia, pero al final terminamos parados frente a ella. Era enorme y oscura. El color marrón se estaba desvaneciendo y el edificio era alto, casi alcanzaba los cielos. Abrió la puerta y me empujó para que entrara. La iglesia era extensa y estaba llena de bancos que llegaban hasta un altar donde se encontraba la fuente de agua bendita y una pequeña mesa para orar, justo debajo de una gran cruz dorada con Jesús en ella. Estaban renovando la iglesia, pero aún no terminaban, por lo que todo era un desorden. Un sacerdote se acercó a nosotros. Su cabello era gris y sus ojos parecían sombras. Su piel estaba arrugada, pero sus manos eran grandes y fuertes y estaban sosteniendo una pequeña cadena con una cruz en un extremo._

 _—_ _Lamento el desastre_ _—_ _dijo con una sonrisa para luego bajar la mirada hacia mí_ _—_ _¿estás aquí para ayudar, hijo?_

 _Negué con la cabeza y me coloqué detrás de mi papá, sosteniendo con fuerzas su muñeca._

 _—_ _Magnus_ _—_ _suspiró mi padre y se giró para mirarme_ _—_ _. Vas a ayudar a limpiar la iglesia y tu mamá vendrá a recogerte._

 _Colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me empujó hacia delante. Mi mirada se encontró con la del sacerdote._

 _—_ _Papi_ _—_ _me di la vuelta para mirarlo_ _—_ _. No me dejes. Por favor, no me dejes solo con él._

 _Mi padre rodó sus ojos y posó sus manos sobre mi cabello, despeinándome._

 _—_ _No te hará daño_ _—_ _dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa al sacerdote_ _—_ _. No sé que está mal con él. Nunca es así._

 _El cura asintió como si comprendiera._

 _—_ _Chicos..._ _—_ _agarró mi mano, haciéndome jadear por la sorpresa_ _—_ _. No son muy legibles cuando están en esta edad._

 _Miré nuestras manos e intenté liberarme de su agarre._

 _—_ _Por favor, papá_ _—_ _intenté acercarme a él pero el cura me sujetó con más fuerzas_ _—_ _. Solo llévame a casa. Realmente lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo._

 _—_ _Pienso que un día aquí en la iglesia será el perdón suficiente_ _—_ _dijo y luego me miró_ _—_ _. Hace el bien._

 _Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Abrí mi boca, pero la cerré de nuevo. Me estaba dejando y me había dado la espalda sin vacilación. Nunca hacia nada por mí y siempre me defraudaba. Y ahora estaba cometiendo un gran error. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, el sonido provocó un eco en la iglesia y no pude evitar tragar con fuerzas. Dirigí la mirada hacia el sacerdote._

 _—_ _¿Qué quiere que haga?_

 _Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciar la piel con suavidad._

 _—_ _Quiero que limpies el piso por ahí_ _—_ _señaló el suelo_ _—_ _. Y cuando termines te puedes ir._

 _Soltó mi mano y de inmediato me palpé el pecho con ella. Sentí mi corazón latiendo con fuerzas._

 _El sacerdote volvió con un balde con agua y una gran esponja amarilla. Las dejó frente a mí y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Cuando exhalé no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había mantenido la respiración, pero me sentí tremendamente aliviado cuando se alejó._

 _Fregué y fregué. Mis rodillas se estaban entumeciendo y había conseguido algunos rasguños. Suspiré y empapé la esponja con agua para luego presionar con fuerzas contra el suelo, derramando algo de agua a mí alrededor._

 _Realmente quería irme a casa, pero no había hecho un buen trabajo con la limpieza, porque después de una hora estaba solo a 10 minutos de terminar. Oí los pasos del sacerdote detrás de mí y repentinamente de detuvieron. No pude evitar detener un poco la limpieza y alzar la cabeza. Sentía sus ojos sobre mí, como si fueran un millón de agujas perforando mi piel haciéndome temblar._

 _Me incliné de nuevo e intenté limpiar el resto del suelo y esperé que el sacerdote simplemente se alejara. La sala hacía eco mientras él se acercaba a mí y yo reducía la velocidad de mis movimientos. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, empecé a levantarme del piso y sentí mis rodillas desvanecerse. Estaban de color rojo y tenían pequeños rasguños alrededor de ellas._

 _Lo miré a sus ojos los cuales me miraban directamente. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Simplemente me quede congelado sosteniendo la esponja en mi mano con un fuerte agarre. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis mejillas y removieron un poco de mi cabello sudoroso detrás de mi oreja._

 _—_ _Realmente disfrute nuestro último encuentro_ _—d_ _ijo y sus movimientos se detuvieron. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hasta mi oreja y empezó a jugar con mi lóbulo entre sus dedos. No pude evitar temblar por su toque_ _—_ _. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _Lentamente sacudí mi cabeza y apreté la esponja con más fuerzas, sintiendo el jabón y el agua entre mis dedos._

 _—_ _Mentir es un pecado, hijo_ _—_ _dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hacia mi garganta. Lo miré y traté de calmarme. Él no iba a matarme, porque no podía matarme. Era un sacerdote y estábamos en una iglesia. No iba a matarme_ _—_ _. Sé que lo disfrutaste mucho._

 _—_ _No_ _—_ _mi voz salió como un susurro_ _—_ _. Por favor, déjame ir._

 _El sacerdote se río y puso su mano en mi hombro._

 _—_ _Voy a ayudarte_ _—_ _dijo_ _—_ _. Ayudarte a alejar esos asquerosos pensamientos que tienes_

 _Fruncí mis cejas y sacudí mi cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Qué...?_

 _Sus dedos se alzaron hacia mis labios para callarme._

 _—_ _Tu padre me contó sobre las revistas que encontró_ _—_ _dijo_ _—_ _. Todos esos hombres desnudos y cómo no iba a saber que había algo mal contigo. No estás aquí porque destruiste las flores de tu madre; estás aquí porque necesitas limpieza. Y nuestro último encuentro fue sólo una prueba._

 _Di un paso hacia atrás._

 _—_ _No, esas revistas no son mías_ _—_ _dije_ _—_ _. No sé de lo que está hablando._

 _Sus ojos se estrecharon y avanzó un paso hacia mí._

 _—_ _Deja de mentir, hijo_ _—_ _replicó_ _—_ _. Es un pecado. Y tú no eres nada, excepto un pecado que debe ser limpiado._

 _Agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí hasta el altar todavía no terminado. Me lanzó al piso y caí sobre la piedra, sintiéndola en cada uno de mis huesos. Gemí e intenté levantarme cuando él me agarró de la camisa y me alzó._

 _—_ _Bebe_ _—_ _dijo teniendo una pequeña botella de cristal en su mano_ _—_ _. Es agua bendita._

 _Agarro mi barbilla e intentó abrir mi boca. Sacudí mi cabeza y pequeños quejidos salieron de mi boca._

 _—_ _No_ _—_ _intenté alejar su mano. Su agarre se tensó y automáticamente mi boca se abrió. Llevo la botella mi boca y dejó caer el agua con fuerzas. Sentí que me estaba ahogando_ _—_ _. No_ _—_ _grité entre toda el agua_ _—_ _. ¡Pare!_ _—_ _empujé la botella fuera de su mano dejando que se desparramara el cristal y el agua sobre el suelo._

 _—_ _¡No!_ _—_ _gritó el sacerdote_ _—_ _. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Demonio!_

 _Su mano se alzó en el aire y abofeteó mi mejilla con fuerza. Gemí y toqué mi mejilla que ahora estaba ardiendo y empecé a alejarme._

 _—_ _Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte_ _—_ _dijo caminando hacia mí_ _—_ _. Ahora no me dejas alternativa._

 _Empezó a desabotonar su camisa negra y se sacó su collar clérigo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

 _—_ _¡No!_ _—_ _grité_ _—_ _¡déjame en paz!_

 _Me incliné y agarré una pieza de cristal que estaba sobre el suelo. Y apenas el sacerdote se inclinó para atraparme deslicé el cristal a lo largo de su cara. Gritó y se alejó con su mano en su mejilla. La sangre brotaba de la herida y se deslizaba entre sus dedos, haciéndola parecer como lágrimas de sangre._

 _Me incorporé y empecé a correr pero él agarró mi muñeca y tiro de mí hacia el altar._

 _—_ _¡Mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Demonio!_ — _gr_ _itó. Mi estómago golpeó la mesa y perdí mi respiración empezado a toser. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y empezó a bajarme mis pantalones._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No puede hacer esto!_ _—_ _grité sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Intenté voltearme pero él seguía presionándome con fuerzas, agarró una de mis muñecas y la torció detrás de mi espalda. Gemí sintiendo mi brazo más y más torcido cada vez que intentaba alejarlo de mí._

 _—_ _Te limpiaré_ _—_ _dijo mientras sentíaí mis pantalones deslizarse hasta mis tobillos_ _—_ _. ¡Haré que el demonio que hay en tu interior desaparezca!_

 _Negué con la cabeza y jadeé cuando intenté decir algo._

 _—¡N_ _o, no, no!_ _—_ _mi voz comenzó a temblar y apenas podía respirar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerzas contra mi pecho y mi cuerpo estaba temblando. No podía controlarlo_ _—_ _. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Mamá!_

 _El sacerdote cubrió mi boca con su mano haciendo que el resto saliera como quejidos._

 _—_ _Nadie vendrá a salvarte_ _—_ _musitó cuando se inclinó hacia mí_ _—_ _. ¿Quién querría salvar al demonio? ¡Eres asqueroso!_

 _Suspiré e intenté contener las lágrimas pero no había nada que podía hacer con eso._

 _Sentí sus manos deslizarse a mis piernas y las separaron un poco. Sus manos estaban frías y no pude evitar temblar ante el deslizamiento de sus dedos entre mis piernas. Se posicionó detrás de mí._

 _—_ _No te dolerá si te calmas y te relajas_ _—_ _soltó_ _—_ _. Pero si actúas como una fiera te dolerá. Y quizás el dolor es la única cosa que puede salvarte._

 _Sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a gritar contra su mano. Removió su mano de mi boca y agarró mi hombro acercándome más contra él._

 _—_ _Mamá..._ _—_ _murmuré sin poder moverme. Mi cuerpo entero estaba entumecido_ _—_ _. ¡Mamá!_ _—_ _grité._

 _La puerta se abrió y una fuerte brisa entró a la iglesia haciéndome girar la cabeza. Ahí estaba mi mamá, rodeada por la lluvia y la luz de la luna haciéndola parecer como un ángel. Empezó a correr y empujó al sacerdote lejos. Agarró mis hombros y me volteó. Sus manos se deslizaron a mi rostro y empezó a acariciar mis mejillas._

 _—_ _¿Te hizo daño?_ _—me_ _preguntó_ _—_ _. ¿Tuvo la oportunidad de...?_ _—_ _su voz se quebró y simplemente me abrazó. Acarició mi cabello suavemente y besó mi mejilla. Sus labios estaban húmedos y cálidos y no pude evitar jadear por el toque. Fue como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí hasta ese instante. Se alejó y me miró. Sus ojos dorados me miraban y yo sabía que ella estaba esperando por una respuesta. Negué con mi cabeza y desvíe la mirada, era demasiado doloroso verla a los ojos. Me sentí asqueado. No merecía su tacto. Ella no debería tocarme. Empezó a subirme los pantalones y subió la cremallera y agarró mi muñeca. La manera en la cual me sostenía era gentil, haciéndome sentir que estaba todo bien, pero aún así quería alejar mi mano de ella. Se giró hacia el sacerdote y lo miró._

 _—_ _Si alguna vez lo veo aquí de nuevo, sacerdote_ _—_ _le espetó haciéndole parpadear_ _—_ _me aseguraré de que todo el infierno se desate. ¡Enviaré al diablo detrás de usted, para que lo torture a usted y viole su culo!_

 _Ella me puso detrás de ella, asegurándose de que no fuera capaz de mirar al sacerdote._

 _Caminamos hasta la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella con un enorme golpe. La miré mientras caminábamos en medio de la noche. Su cabello negro revoloteaba por la brisa y entonces la oí sollozar. Apreté mi agarre de su mano y tan pronto como lo hice ella se dio la vuelta y se colocó de rodillas y me abrazó. Sus lágrimas caían por mi cuello, deslizándose por mi clavícula. Dejé que mis manos viajaran alrededor de su cuello, tratando de consolarla y tratando de hacer que se sienta segura. Yo quería que ella estuviera segura, pero al mismo tiempo sólo quería escapar y salir corriendo. No podía ir a casa, no después de esto. No podía enfrentarme a mi padre, porque si mi padre se enteraba de lo que había pasado, me mataría._

 **XxXxX**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me quedé sin aliento. Solo fue un sueño. Me levante del sofá con mi mano sobre mi cabeza y traté de sentarme con la espalda recta. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara por mi pelo. Mi frente estaba completamente sudada. ¿Por qué iba a soñar con algo de mi pasado? ¿Y por qué fue aquella memoria?

—¡Camille! —le grité y ella salió de la cocina con un tazón de cereales y leche chorreando por la barbilla—. Vayamos a una fiesta mañana.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con la boca llena—. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito alejarme de todo lo relacionado al cristianismo —le dije—. Necesito recuperar mi vida.

Camille saltó un poco y volvió a la cocina.

Suspiré y sentí un enorme dolor de cabeza. Debería tratar de olvidar a Alec por un tiempo o tal vez sólo mantener una distancia. De ninguna manera iba a seguir viéndolo si eso conllevaba a tener estos sueños. Es solo que no estoy tan seguro de que voy a ser capaz de mantener una distancia porque no tengo tiempo para distanciarme así como no tengo tiempo para quedarme en casa actuando como una chica adolescente cuyo novio no le respondió un mensaje de texto. Pero esos ojos azules seguían dando vueltas por mi mente. Tan dulces e inocentes... Agarré una almohada y la presioné sobre mi rostro y empecé a gritar. Estúpido, hermoso, adorable y maravilloso chico de ojos azules.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales**_ _ **:** ¡Pobre de mi Magnus! Ha sufrido tanto ): Por razones como esas no me gustan los sacerdotes ni nadie por el estilo, creo que es un trauma de pequeña, veía mucha televisión y el noticiario. Veía casos de obispos o sacerdotes que abusaban a menores y me quedó grabado que eran malos en mi mente de niña pequeña. Recuerdo que la última vez que fui a la iglesia, al terminar la misa, el sacerdote siempre se pone en la puerta para despedirse, pone su mano sobre tu cabeza, te dice unas palabras y todo el cuento. Cuando lo hizo conmigo, me alejé tan bruscamente de él que me quedo mirando muy extrañado y sorprendido, pero no dije nada y solo me alejé y salí. Lo sé, no todos son así, pero no sé, no son de mi agrado. _

_En fin, me disculpo por errores ortográficos o de otro tipo, si los ven no duden en comentar para después yo cambiarlo en cuanto pueda._

 _Aprovecho de agradecer a **aikodragneel13** , **Circe Salazar** y **Kyle Lancaster** por comentar el capítulo seis. Un agradecimiento especial a **Anahi** , quien me motivó a seguir traduciendo con su comentario. Había olvidado hacer esto en el capítulo anterior. Gracias también a **Anah** (no son la misma persona, ¿o sí?), pero en fin, que bueno que te guste la traducción y la historia obviamente, se pondrá más emocionante más adelante, eso te lo aseguro, así que atenta a las actualizaciones._

 _Bye bye!_


	9. Indefenso

_Notas de la traductora : Les advierto que en este capítulo querrán golpear a algunos personajes y querrán darle un abrazo al pobre de Alec :( No es un capítulo alegre ni con algún motivo de espíritu navideño, pero se los dejo de regalo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare, y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **IX. Indefenso**

Nuestro padre le dijo a Izzy que nos siguiera. Ella tomó mi mano y la mantuvo agarrada con firmeza hasta que llegamos a la oficina de papá. Yo sabía que él había escuchado todo. No había dicho ni siquiera una palabra. Caminaba al frente de nosotros sosteniendo su bastón con un fuerte agarre. Lucía más tenso de lo usual y suspiró en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de su oficina.

—Alec, tú primero —dijo y abrió la puerta. Miré a Izzy, quien parecía mareada, como si no entendiera que estaba pasando o quizás solo quería fingir que todo iba a salir bien.

—No te preocupes —dijo con una sonrisa—. Todo va a salir bien.

Asintió y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse caer sobre una silla. Me giré para mirar a mi padre. Por su parte, él me miró brevemente antes de desviar la mirada y hacer un gesto con su brazo para que entrara.

Él sabe.

La habitación estaba fría como siempre lo estaba. La ventana estaba abierta y una pequeña brisa entraba a ésta. La sala estaba casi vacía, lo cual la hacía más aterradora. En el centro de ésta había un escritorio con una silla y otras dos más al frente. Usualmente mi padre usa su oficina para encuentros u otras ocasiones especiales. El escritorio tenía una gran pila de papeles y lápices afilados ubicados uno al lado del otro. Caminó detrás del escritorio y se sentó posando sus manos sobre éste. Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien más la cerró. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi aquel familiar con cabello gris, una barba y un largo abrigo negro. Valentine Morgenstern. Había cerrado la puerta con una mano y sonrió cuando me vio dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo estás, Alexander? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Detrás de él había dos grandes hombres encapuchados. No podía ver sus rostros, pero sabía que eran hombres por la gran contextura de sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunté intentando que mi voz no temblara, pero aún así mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. Valentine miró a mi papá.

—Robert, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó ignorándome completamente.

—He estado mejor —contestó con voz ronca. Valentine dio unos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo frente a mí. Sus ojos grises se estrecharon. Parecían una gran bruma y no me permitían ver ningún tipo de emoción en ellos. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y tuve que dar un suspiro profundo para calmarme.

—¿Qué está mirando? —inquirí sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos e intentando no lucir asustado.

—No lo sé —dijo agarrando mi collar y arreglándolo—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté y miré a mi padre—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Mi hijo, Sebastian —empezó a decir Valentine y me giré para mirarlo— nos contó una interesante historia ayer acerca de esta fiesta a la que tú lo forzaste a asistir y en la cual casi te vio besando a un chico.

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera salvaje. Entonces Sebastian había estado hablando de mí.

—¡Yo no lo forcé a nada, él me forzó a mí! —parpadeé cuando me di cuenta que mi voz se había alzado un poco—. Yo... No sé de lo que está hablando.

—Después él, repentinamente, dijo algo distinto —ladeó su cabeza a un lado—. Dijo que no te había visto. Pero verás, sé cuando mi hijo está mintiendo, entonces le di una lección de lo que les sucede a los mentirosos.

Valentine agarró un pequeño bolso negro del bolsillo de atrás de su abrigo y alzó un objeto pequeño de color negro. Tenía dos extremos, un extremo afilado y el otro tenía una cruz.

—¿Qué le hizo?

—Eso no importa —dijo pasándole el objeto a uno de los hombres, quien lo agarró y lo encendió con otro objeto, creando una llama que crecía y crecía. Era demasiado grande y caliente para ser un simple encendedor, pero vi cómo calentaba la cruz dejándola sobre la llama. La cruz empezó a volverse naranja. Di varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que me topé con el escritorio de mi papá.

—¿Estoy aquí porque tu hijo es un mentiroso? —pregunté estúpidamente. Valentine se acercó hacia mí y el hombre detrás de él también.

—No —sonrió—. Estamos aquí para escuchar tu versión de la historia.

Me giré para mirar a mi padre.

—No forcé a Sebastian a ir a una fiesta conmigo o a que le mintiera al señor Morgenstern —dije apretando mis puños con fuerzas—. Tienes que creerme.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio para detenerse junto a mí.

—Creo la primera parte —dijo—. Pero, ¿qué me dices del chico? El chico al que casi besaste y al que ya besaste.

Parpadeé con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, papá —intenté buscar su mirada cuando el retrocedió. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—¿Tú besaste a este chico?

—En la fiesta no —bajé la mirada—. Pero besé a otro en el parque.

—Eso he oído —dijo con una voz dura—. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—¡No significa nada! —grité y me reí con nerviosismo—. No tenía la intención de besarlo. Solo pasó.

—¡No me mientas! —gritó mi padre haciéndome retroceder un paso—. Te escuché hablando con tu hermana. Tú le pediste que te besara, él lo hizo y te gustó —podía sentir el asco en su voz cuando dijo la ultima frase. Dejó que su mano se deslizara a lo largo de su cabello antes de dejarse caer sobre el escritorio—. ¿Realmente te gustó?

Me quedé sin aliento y abrí mi boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Era como si alguien me hubiera extirpado la lengua haciendo que las palabras salieran como murmullos. Mi papá suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Por qué siguen diciendo eso? —pregunté alzando la voz—. ¡No entiendo a qué se refieren!

—¿Quién eres tú? —gritó esta vez y se acercó a mí con rapidez y me agarró del cuello de mi camisa—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Su voz era alta y seguía resonando dentro de mi oreja. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Soy tu hijo —dije y lo miré—. Alexander Lightwood.

Mi padre alzó su mano y abofeteó mi mejilla derecha haciéndome jadear. Parpadeé, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis ardiente mejilla haciéndome jadear una vez más. Llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla y miré a mi padre.

—Tú no eres mi hijo —espetó— mi hijo no andaría besando chicos. ¡Él no jugaría con el diablo!

—¿El diablo? —pregunté y fruncí mis cejas mirando ahora a Valentine—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le dijo a mi papá? ¿Porqué tiene que andar jugando a ser Dios?

Sabía que Valentine tenía algo que ver en la opinión de mi padre, ya que él nunca usaba la palabra 'diablo'. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso. Y ahora Valentine había manipulado su mente.

—Tu padre necesita mi ayuda —dijo caminando hacia mi y dejando su mano sobre mi hombro—. Eres su hijo y él necesita saber cómo lidiar con este problema.

Bajé la mirada y vi su dedo intentando escarbar bajo mi camisa. Vi su anillo dorado brillar por el reflejo de la diminuta luz que entraba al cuarto.

—¿Qué problema? —inquirí y saqué su mano de mi hombro—. No hay ningún problema.

—Pero lo hay —contestó Valentine—. No puedes ir por ahí besando chicos. Eres un cristiano y un Lightwood. Todos saben quién es tu padre, ¿sabes lo que pasará si se enteran de que su hijo es homosexual?

—¿Quién dice que soy gay?

—Te gusta besar chicos.

—Eso no me hace gay —repliqué sabiendo que no era cierto.

Valentine sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No juegues conmigo, Alexander —miró a su hombres—. No mejorará esta situación.

Seguí su mirada y vi al hombre con la cruz, la cual ardía con más intensidad que antes volviéndose más naranja y había humo saliendo de ella como olas de océano. El hombre le entregó el objeto a Valentine. La sostuvo y sopló a la pequeña cruz antes de volver a poner su atención en mí.

—Te daré una última oportunidad con una simple pregunta —dijo Valentine poniendo la cruz frente a mí—. ¿Te gusta ese chico?

Parpadeé por la pregunta y lance un bufido.

—Apenas lo conozco —respondí—. No sé si me gusta o no... de esa manera.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? —estaba a punto de sacudir mi cabeza cuando me percaté que en realidad si quería volver a verlo. Quería hablarle sobre el beso. Realmente me gusta. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y bajé la mirada a mis zapatos.

—No lo veré de nuevo —mentí sintiendo un leve rubor a lo largo de mis mejillas. Estaba avergonzado por mis pensamientos de él. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Rodeé mis ojos y entonces sentí la mano de alguien bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a alzar la cabeza.

—¿Estás mintiéndome, Alexander?

Odiaba cuando decía mi nombre completo. Era como si fingiera que se preocupaba por mí.

—Por favor, solo olvídelo —dije sintiendo mi voz temblar—. No pasará de nuevo.

—Debes dejar de mentirme, Alexander...

—¡Deje de llamarme así! —grité y vi a los dos hombres moviéndose hacia mí.

—...No te hará ningún bien —terminó de decir Valentine—. Debes detener esos sentimientos que tienes hacia este chico o cualquier otro. Eres una desgracia para tu familia, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Asintió con su cabeza hacia los hombres y ambos agarraron mis brazos y me empujaron contra el escritorio. Sentí uno de los lápices enterrarse en mi espalda y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

—Haré que esos sentimientos desaparezcan, incluso si tengo que recurrir al dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron con terror y miré a mi padre.

—¡Papá! —grité pero él no me miró, solo se quedó mirando el suelo—. ¿Por qué no me miras?

—Porque me pones enfermo —replicó sin moverse—. ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Porqué harías algo como esto a nosotros? ¿Acaso no nos amas?

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero no pude decir nada. El hecho que él estuviera cuestionando mi amor por mi familia hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

—¡Suéltenme! —grité e intenté liberarme del agarre de los hombres—. Esto no es de su incumbencia.

—Oh, pero lo es —dijo Valentine y se colocó frente a mí mirándome directamente—. Cuando algo como esto ocurre, estaré ahí porque soy el único que sabe que hacer.

—¿Hacer qué? —espeté—. ¿Hacerme hetero? ¿Sabe lo estúpido que eso suena?

Valentine sonrió.

—Solo obsérvame —repuso—. Y deja de ser tan engreído —posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente mientras me miraba—. Si fueras mi hijo cortaría tu lengua o quizás tu amigo especial recibiría el mismo trato.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando que alejara sus manos de mi cara e intenté patearlo. Agarró mis tobillos y extendió mis piernas para luego ubicarse entre ellas, dejándolas sobre sus caderas.

—¿Qu...Que está haciendo? —dije con sorpresa cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos.

—Le hice esto a mi hija una vez —empezó a decir inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus manos en mis caderas—. Quemé la cruz de Cristo en su piel, justo encima de su pecho. Hizo algo que no tenía permitido hacer y mintió acerca de eso, así que tenía que ser castigada de la misma mano de Dios. La cruz siempre será un recordatorio de su error y sabrá que si vuelve a hacer algo como eso de nuevo solo le causará dolor —Valentine empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón—. Besó a un chico y le dio su corazón. Él no merecía ese beso o su corazón. Así que quemé la cruz justo sobre su corazón, así ella siempre sabrá que su corazón le pertenece a Dios. Y cuando ella sienta que su corazón está latiendo para Dios, ningún chico con dignidad la tocará.

Abrió mi cinturón y entonces bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

—¡No! —grité y miré nuevamente a mi padre—. ¡No dejes que me haga esto, papá! ¡Por favor! —Pero mi padre no quitaba la mirada del piso, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar lo que Valentine estaba a punto de hacerme—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio mucho!

Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas en cuanto grité, sintiendo mi voz ahogada. Sentí mis pantalones deslizarse hacia abajo y en ese momento volví a mirar a Valentine.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Pervertido! —intenté patearlo para que se alejara, pero me amenazó poniendo la cruz tan cerca de mi rostro que casi podía sentir el calor quemarme la piel.

—Si tu amigo especial alguna vez llega hasta aquí, verá la cruz y se asustará. Sabrá a quien le perteneces y sabrá lo que pasará si alguna vez te toca.

Sentí la fría brisa contra la piel de mis piernas, causándome un estremecimiento.

—¡Por favor! ¡No! —grité—. No pue... —Sin embargo un ardor y una sensación de supuración contra mi cadera detuvieron mi grito. Me quedé sin aliento y bajé la mirada hacia Valentine, quien estaba presionando la cruz contra mi piel. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y mordí mis labios cuando presionó con mas fuerzas. Suspiré e intenté seguir resistiendo el dolor, pero el sentimiento era permanente como la marca que quedaría en mi piel. Podía sentir el sonido de mi piel quemándose cada vez que presionaba y grité con cada presión.

—¡Oh, Dios! —di un grito ahogado y apreté mis ojos—. ¡Detente! ¡Papá, ayúdame!

Mis lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y pude saborearlas en mis labios.

Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable e indefenso. Sentía que estaba a punto de morir. Valentine presionó una vez más la cruz contra mi piel. Mi ojos se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo como cascadas de mis ojos. Ya no pude controlar el dolor. Estaba en todo mi cuerpo. Valentine finalmente se detuvo y alejó la cruz con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Ves? No fue tan malo —tocó la quemadura con sus dedos, haciéndome jadear de dolor—. Solo imagina esto mil veces peor si sigues viendo a ese chico. Imagina tu cuerpo lleno de esas quemaduras y las cicatrices que nunca desaparecerán.

Di un grito ahogado cuando los hombres me soltaron, permitiendo que me sintiera libre. Mi frente estaba sudorosa y mi voz sonaba como murmullos.

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno —musité e intenté levantarme. Mi abdomen seguía ardiendo y podía sentir la marca contra mi piel cuando me levanté. Miré mi estómago expuesto y detuve la mirada en la quemadura. Estaba en mi cadera derecha y seguía ardiendo y roja. Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando me acomodé la camisa y empecé a subirme los pantalones y luego subir la cremallera.

—Alexander, esto es por tu propio bien —dijo mi padre—. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Me detuve en acomodarme el cinturón y lentamente alcé mi mirada hacia él. No lo miré a los ojos porque no quería ver su cara ni la debilidad y orgullo en sus ojos, como si lo que hubiera hecho estuviera bien. Como si todo fuera a salir bien. Abroché mi cinturón y me enderecé.

—El dolor es nada comparado al dolor que ese chico te dará —dijo y puso su mano sobre mi hombro—. Él no puede darte amor.

—¡No me toques! —siseé y me alejé de él—. ¡No me toques! ¡No me mires! ¡No me hables! ¡No...no!

Valentine me agarró del codo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre? —siseó y abrió la puerta—. ¡Muévete!

Me empujó tan fuerte hacia fuera que casi me caí en mis propios pies. Izzy se levantó de la silla luciendo aterrorizada.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —estiró su brazo para tocarme el hombro cuando Valentine agarró su muñeca—. No me toques pedazo de...

—Izzy, estoy bien —dije.

Ella miró a Valentine y se liberó de su agarre.

—Te veré más tarde, Alec —besó mi mejilla antes de entrar a la oficina de papá.

Me giré solo para ver la puerta cerrarse. Si la escucho gritar o si ellos le tocan un solo cabello, juro que los mataré.

 **XxXxX**

Valentine me atrajo hacia él y yo estaba demasiado débil como para luchar.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté finalmente—. Ya pasamos mi habitación.

Valentine tiró de mí con más fuerzas y me tropecé sobre él. Se giró y me empujó contra la pared.

—¡No me toques! —siseó—. ¿Cuando dije que podías tocarme?

Parpadeé con sorpresa e intenté tomar aire, pero su brazo presionaba mi garganta con fuerza.

—No era mi intención —murmuré—. Usted tiró de mí y entonces me caí contra usted.

Valentine frunció sus cejas pero repentinamente sonrió. Quitó sus brazos de mi garganta y empezó a arreglar el cuello de mi camisa.

—Mi error —dijo—. Lo siento si te hice daño.

Tocó mi brazo y sonrió levemente. Parpadeé confuso.

—Eh... está bien —dije e intenté no sonar asustado—. Creo que iré a mi cuarto.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando agarró mi brazo y me empujó de nuevo contra la pared.

—No he terminado contigo —dijo—. Hay una ultima cosa que necesito hacer.

Suspiré, sintiéndome demasiado cansado para responder apropiadamente.

—¿Qué más puede hacer? —pregunté sintiendo mi voz temblar.

—Mi padre me enseñó cómo lidiar con gente como tú. Me enseñó que la única manera era cambiar la impresión que tienen de sí mismos. Tienes que hacer que sientan asco. Hacer que sientan asco de sí mismos —dijo—. Ayudó a muchas familias y por eso sé que te ayudará a ti también.

—¿Su padre? —inquirí—. Él era el sacerdote antes de mi padre. Se suicidó.

Valentine alzó sus cejas como si hubiera esperado que yo gritara por ayuda.

—Si, eso hizo —replicó y besó su cruz—. Dios bendiga su alma. Mi padre me contó que el diablo había venido por él y lo amenazó, así que el haría todo lo posible para morir con Dios.

—Se suicidó en la iglesia —fruncí mis cejas—. Recuerdo que me contaron que unos niños del coro lo encontraron. Se suicidó en un lugar sagrado, muy consciente del hecho que la gente llegaría. Fue irresponsable y un pecador.

Valentine me golpeó con fuerzas contra la pared.

—No hables de los muertos con ese tono —por un momento vi algo en sus ojos, solo por un momento. Fue demasiado rápido como para que supiera lo que había sido—. Mi padre fue un gran hombre que se entregó a Dios.

—Esperemos que Dios se haya entregado a tu padre, de lo contrario habría sido una perdida terrible.

Valentine sonrió y se echó a reír. Su risa era fría y sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento. Suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—¿Crees que ser arrogante te ayudará? Sólo lo empeorarás —dijo y tocó un mechón de mi pelo que estaba colgando por mi cara y la empujó detrás de mi oreja—. Voy a hacer que te odies a ti mismo, Alexander. Yo me aseguraré de que sientas asco de ti mismo, tanto asco que nunca vas a dejar que alguien te toque. Y menos tu amigo especial —susurró la última parte. Quité su mano de mi cara con brusquedad.

—No me toque —espeté sintiendo mi voz temblar—. ¡Está enfermo! ¿Qué clase de pervertido es usted? —Valentine me dio una bofetada tan fuerte en mi cara que incluso pude saborear sangre en mi boca. Me llevé la mano a los labios y vi sangre en mis dedos. Parpadeé y lo miré, pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Agarró mis hombros y me dio la vuelta y me empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Jadeé solo logrando probar el polvo de las paredes.

—Y yo estaba tratando de ser tan amable contigo —dijo y sentí sus manos ásperas contra mi espalda mientras se deslizaban por mis caderas para finalmente posarse sobre la hebilla de mi pantalón—. Supongo que tengo que demostrar quién manda aquí.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Realmente va a hacer lo que estoy pensando en el pasillo de mi propia casa? Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

—Por favor, solo quiero que me deje ir —apoyé mi mejilla contra la pared—. No le diré a nadie sobre esto si deja que me vaya.

Valentine se inclinó contra mí y sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello.

—Yo no dejo las cosas a medias —replicó y sentí sus manos desabrochar mis pantalones—. Las cosas van a salir bien si te portas bien.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus muñecas y traté de alejarlas. Mis uñas arañaron su piel y alejé sus manos. Tuve la oportunidad de voltearme pero no de moverme. Valentine agarró mi garganta y apretó con fuerzas. Di un grito ahogado y agarré su muñeca tratando de quitar su mano.

—No puedo...respirar —dije entre jadeos. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear cada vez que parpadeaba y vi que Valentine sonrió. Escuché el gemido que lanzó cuando presionó con mas fuerzas, como si disfrutara lo que estaba haciendo. Cerré y abrí los ojos rápidamente y le escupí en la cara. Valentine maldijo y aflojó su agarre, pero no me soltó. Traté de quitar sus manos de mi garganta, sin embargo era como si una estatua me mantuviera prisionero.

—¡Suéltame! —grité empezando a darle golpes con mi puño contra su pecho. Pero Valentine me obligó a darme vuelta de nuevo, pero ahora sus movimientos eran duros y rápidos. Empezó a deslizar mis pantalones llegando por debajo de mis caderas. La quemadura seguía muy sensible y cuando la tela rozó mi piel quedé sin aliento y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Valentine se inclinó sobre mí y me empujó con más fuerza contra la pared. Su mano se deslizó por mis pantalones y sentí sus dedos escarbar en mi ropa interior.

—¡No, no! —grité tratando de empujarlo, pero él había agarrado una de mis muñecas y la retorció detrás de mi espalda—. ¡Por favor, no me haga esto! ¡Déjeme ir!

Su mano se deslizaba más abajo.

—No tenía intención de hacer nada —susurró en mi oído—, pero ya que lo pides tan dulcemente.

—¡No... no me haga esto! ¡Usted no puede hacer esto! —gemí—. ¡Deténgase!

Y entonces pensé que todo habría terminado. Pensé que el final había llegado para mi.

—¿Alec? —dijo una voz suave y vacilante. Volví la cabeza y vi a Max de pie en el pasillo con su manga apretado contra su pecho. Sentí que Valentine aflojó su mano y soltó mi muñeca. De inmediato sujeté su muñeca y la saqué de mis pantalones. Valentine miró a Max y le sonrió.

—Hola, Max —lo saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te va? —estaba a punto de correr hacia Max cuando Valentine me agarró de la muñeca y empezó a tirar de mis pantalones y arreglarlos—. No me gustaría que tu hermano te vea así.

Parpadeé y miré a Max que estaba allí de pie completamente en blanco. Volví mi mirada hacia Valentine, quien simplemente asintió y abrochó mi cinturón. Apenas terminó, corrí hacia mi hermano menor y caí de rodillas delante de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté y agarré su cara entre mis manos—. ¿Qué viste?

—No vi nada —contestó—. Te escuché gritar, así que vine aquí a buscarte.

Parpadeé y miré hacia sus pequeñas manos rodeando su libro.

—Nunca dejes tu habitación si escuchas gritos —le dije y puse un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Ya te lo había dicho.

—Pero eras tú —repuso pillándome con la guardia baja—. Quería protegerte como tu me proteges a mí.

Sonreí y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla. Lo abracé con fuerzas contra mí. Cálido y acogedor. Me levanté y me di la vuelta, vi que Valentine seguía de pie mirándonos. Agarré una mano de Max con tantas fuerzas que lo oí soltar un quejido.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí todavía? —espeté haciendo que Valentine sonriera.

—Observando esta dulce reunión familiar —respondió—. Te veré por ahí, Alexander.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Parpadeé sintiendo más lágrimas correr por mi mejilla. Llevé mi manga hasta mi rostro y limpié mi cara.

—Alec... —dijo Max—. Si lloras, también yo lloro -vi algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas—. Ese hombre me dio miedo y no quiero verte llorar.

—¡Oh, Max! —caí de rodillas—. Lo siento —toqué su cabello castaño y lo acaricié suavemente con mis dedos—. Gracias por salvarme —dije y vi la sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro—, pero la próxima vez quédate en tu cuarto.

Max sacudió la cabeza y tocó mi mejilla haciéndome parpadear con sorpresa.

—No me quedaré si gritas. O Izzy. O Jace —dijo—. Te quiero mucho.

Se lanzó con fuerza contra mí, haciéndome casi caer hacia atrás. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé antes de apretar a Max contra mí. Su pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos y aunque era pequeño, me hizo sentir seguro.

—También te quiero, Max —le respondí y enterré mi cara en su pelo castaño y sedoso, intentando olvidar esos ojos de niebla gris y en su lugar vi a esos cálidos ojos de gato. Y nunca me había sentido tan seguro en mi vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales : **¡Pobre Alec! Me dio bastante pena y rabia traducir este capítulo. Maldito Valentine, maldito padre de Valentine, maldito Robert y maldito Sebastian. ¡Pero llegó Max a salvar el día! Amo a los hermanos Lightwood. _

_Perdón por los errores ortográficos u otros tipos. Si ven alguno, no duden en dejar un comentario para notificarlo. Y claramente dejen sus comentarios para decir qué les está pareciendo la traducción de esta maravillosa historia, son fuente de energía de todo escritor/traductor jaja_

 _PD. ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que todos y todas hayan tenido una hermosa velada con sus seres queridos :)_


	10. Sugar Daddy

_Notas de la traductora : ¡Hola! Antes que todo, les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo :) Espero que este 2017 sea un excelente año. Y otra cosa, como podrán ver, el título del capítulo no está traducido y eso es porque no me conformaba con ninguna de las traducciones que me ofrecía el Internet, que era 'papi rico' o 'papi chulo'... No, no me gustaba :( Pero les dejo el significado de Sugar Daddy a grandes rasgos, para que no pierdan el hilo mientras leen: _

**_(1) Sugar_** ** _Daddy_** ** _:_** Hombre que ofrece dinero o regalos a otra persona a cambio de compañía o favores sexuales. Generalmente hay diferencia de edad entre los involucrados.

 _Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **X. Sugar Daddy**

 **Magnus POV**

—Entonces, ¿dónde es la fiesta? —le pregunté a Camille, quien se encontraba haciendo una trenza en su cabello. Giró sobre sí misma haciendo que su vestido verde baile con el viento. Sus párpados tenían brillos dorados haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y sus labios tenían un tono rosado. Sonrió deslumbrantemente y caminó hacia mí.

—Es solo una fiesta —dijo mientras terminaba de hacer su peinado— en ese lugar llamado Pandemonium.

Solté un bufido y me crucé de brazos.

—No quiero ir —dije—. No sé qué ponerme.

Camille rodó sus ojos, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a levantarme.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó y elevó una ceja. Abrí mi boca para responder pero Camille se adelantó—. Eres el magnífico Magnus Bane. Puedes vestir lo que quieras y te verás perfectamente. Puedes vestir un traje de baño como en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Eso me recuerda la víspera del Año Nuevo 2011 —empezó a reír—. ¿Recuerdas cuando...?

Alcé la mano haciéndola sonreír.

—Bien —dije con un suspiro—. Me iré a cambiar.

Estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando Camille aplaudió con sus manos.

—Tienes 30 minutos —miró su reloj—. La fiesta empieza exactamente en 45 minutos.

—Oh, cariño —negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en mis labios—. Necesito al menos 45 minutos para prepararme. Además, siempre es mejor llegar tarde a una fiesta que a la hora. Regla número uno de las fiestas.

Camille frunció el ceño y sacó su celular plateado.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta—. Le enviaré un mensaje a Ragnor. No va a estar muy contento cuando oiga que va a estar ahí solo for un rato.

—Está acostumbrado a estar solo —repuse antes de desaparecer en mi habitación.

Camille me había traído a casa porque de ninguna manera iba a vestir unos feos pantalones rosados para la fiesta. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que a algunas personas no le importaría. En realidad no quería volver a mi casa o ir a la fiesta, pero las imágenes del pasado tienen una tendencia a asustarme. Abrí mi armario y fui invadido por un aroma a fresas. Cerré mis ojos y olfateé sintiendo la familiar esencia. Mi madre solía poner un pedazo de jabón especial entre la ropa para que oliera bien todo el día. Agarré el pedazo de jabón rojo y lo llevé a mi nariz.

—Es tan bueno —gemí antes de volverlo a colocar en su lugar. Sentí algo arrastrarse por mis piernas y bajé la mirada, viendo un peludo gato blanco maullando entre ellas. Sonreí y me agaché para acariciar su suave pelaje, haciendo que el gato inclinara su cabeza contra mi mano—. Hola, Presidente Miau —le di un beso rápido antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el armario—. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?

El gato caminó con gracia por el piso y saltó a mi cama. Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre ellas antes de sentarse y mirarme con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Creo que me pondré algo oscuro. Hoy me siento como un chico malo —dije agarrando una camisa de malla y alcé una ceja antes de girarme a Presidente Miau, quien había ladeado su cabeza a un lado—. No es como si fuera la única cosa que voy a usar. Dios, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

El gato bufó antes de dejar caer de nuevo su cabeza sobre la cama. Rodeé mis ojos y empecé a sacarme mi camisa blanca para luego ponerme la camiseta de malla. Me miré a mi mismo y no pude evitar sonreír ni pensar que lucía magnífico tal cual estaba, pero quería estarlo un poco más. Agarré una chaqueta sin mangas color púrpura, la cual tenía unas cadenas de metal colgando por el costado. Me la coloqué, escuchando el sonido de las cadenas chocar. Empecé a abotonarla y me giré hacia Presidente Miau.

—Ahora, esto —me señalé a mí mismo— es lo que llamo un jodido semental.

Presidente Miau maulló. Dejé caer mis manos y me giré al espejo. Vestía esto cuando tenía 17 años y cuando solo quería atención, pero supongo que eso es lo que quiero ahora. Agarré unos pantalones brillantes de color negro y me los coloqué. La tela era ajustada y apenas subía, pero sabía que lo conseguiría al final. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí los pantalones sobre mi trasero y suspiré cuando finalmente se asentaron en mis caderas. Subí la cremallera y miré al espejo, dejando mis manos sobre mis caderas, tocando la pequeña cantidad de piel que estaba expuesta. Me giré a un lado y posé mis manos en mi trasero y lo palmeé un par de veces con una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí —dije—. Me siguen quedando estupendo.

Me giré para mirar a Presidente Miau, quien se lamía su pata. Corrí hacia él y lo agarré firmemente antes de darle un fuerte y rápido beso en la frente. En seguida empezó a quejarse y removerse para liberarse y en cuanto lo hizo salió corriendo de la habitación. No podía dejar de reír cuando Camille entró con el gato en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le hiciste al pobre gato?

—No estaba prestando atención —dije mientras agarraba cuatro botellas con los colores azul, verde, rojo y morado—. ¿Te importaría arreglar mi cabello?

Le mostré las botellas y Camille sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estás volviendo a tus años adolescentes? —preguntó y se arrastró a la cama. Se sentó detrás de mí y agarró la botella morada.

—Bueno, todo era más divertido a esa edad —contesté sintiendo sus dedos en mi cabello—. Además, voy a divertirme, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo con estilo?

—Estás loco —lanzó la botella morada y agarró la roja—. Vas a terminar siendo el _'Sugar Daddy'_ de alguien esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré.

—Nunca digas semejantes palabras en mi presencia —repliqué—. Además, estoy muy seguro que las personas piensan que tengo más de 17 años, pero no tanto. Nunca voy a ser el ' _Sugar Daddy_ ' de alguien.

—Cuando duermas con el niño Jesús —dijo agarrando la botella verde— definitivamente lo serás.

—Oh, dulzura —agité una mano— no sabes la definición de un 'Sugar Daddy'. Hay entre unos diez o veinte años de diferencia.

—Sí y hay 8 años entre tú y el niño Jesús —se inclinó sobre mí y murmuró en mi oído— _Sugar Daddy_.

Su voz me puso la piel de gallina y no pude evitar bajar la mirada y dejar que ella terminara con su trabajo. ¿Ocho años de diferencia entre Alexander y yo? Realmente no tenía idea de esa diferencia de edad tan grande. Podría ser su hermano mayor o algo así. Me estremecí al pensar eso. No quería sentirme viejo. Miré mis manos, viendo el suave brillo de la piel color caramelo llenas de juventud. No van a estar así en otros ocho años más. Salté de la cama escuchando a Camille jadear por la sorpresa.

—Hemos terminado aquí —dije mirándome al espejo, viendo la diferencia de colores en diferentes lugares de mi cabello—. Nos vamos. ¡Ahora!

Agarré la muñeca de Camille y sin ninguna otra palabra caminé hacia la puerta tirando de ella, dejando a Presidente Miau con una mirada aburrida en su cara, como si esto fuera algo que veía todos los días. Y así era… y cosas peores.

 **XxXxX**

El club estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres. Hermosos hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno de ellos me atraía en alguna forma. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Camille coqueteando con un tipo que se había acercado a ella. Su cabello tenía un color negro azulado y sus ojos eran grises. Sus manos a veces se deslizaban por sus piernas y ella se empezaba a reír. Enarqué una ceja y me volví a girar, mordiendo de la pajilla de mi bebida.

—¿De verdad, Magnus? —dijo Ragnor repentinamente a mi izquierda con voz ronca y borracha. Su cabeza se balanceaba de lado a lado y su piel color oliva parecía aún más verde debido al brillo que la luz destellaba en él. Había colores verdes, rojos y violetas brillando alrededor de la habitación y muchas veces tuve el sentimiento que estaba sentado aquí luciendo como un jodido arcoíris. Toqué mi cabello, arrepintiéndome de haberlo coloreado.

—¿De verdad qué? —pregunté y tomé otro sorbo. La bebida sabía a fresa y tenía un fuerte aroma y sabor a alcohol. Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas lentamente cada vez que me movía.

—Estás sentado ahí refunfuñando sobre Camille y su apuesto acompañante —dijo y perezosamente los señaló. Me volteé y los vi besándose. Las manos del sujeto estaban detrás de su cuello y la atrajo aún más contra él. Oí a Camille jadear y luego la vi pasar su pierna izquierda sobre las caderas de él. Ahora estaba de horcajadas sobre él.

—Consigan una habitación —murmuré y volví mi atención a Ragnor, quien parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

 **—** Mierda, estoy cachondo —dijo repentinamente y alcé una ceja. Me miró luciendo un poco indeciso—. Nunca pensé que le diría esto a mi mejor amigo, pero ¿quieres follar?

Me atraganté con mi bebida y la sentí gotear por mi barbilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunté elevando mi voz. Intenté remover algo del alcohol, el cual estaba deslizándose por mi garganta. Ragnor se inclinó sobre mí y murmuró en mi oído.

—Eres realmente muy guapo —sentí su lengua contra barbilla, lamiendo algo de alcohol. Mis ojos se abrieron salvajemente y lo empujé usando poca fuerza.

—Estás ebrio, Ragnor —lo vi haciendo una sonrisa tonta—. ¿Qué me dices de ese hombre…? Eh, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Jeremy Thomson —suspiró y se recostó contra el sofá—. Me llevará a su casa de verano en Canadá mañana —repentinamente se levantó y se inclinó sobre mí—. Lo que me recuerda: ¿no te gustaría cuidar de su pez dorado? ¿Y de su casa? Vive en una casa realmente grande y genial con una piscina. Será por una semana y todo lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar de su pez dorado... Y lavar su auto antes de que vuelva a casa.

Parpadeé por lo que dijo. Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero logré escuchar las palabras 'piscina' y 'pez dorado'.

—Seguro —respondí antes de empujarlo con fuerzas contra el sofá de nuevo—. Puedo hacer eso.

—Gracias —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Oh, por cierto, vive en la comunidad cristiana, para que lo sepas. Así que viste casualmente.

—Visto casualmente.

—Entonces menos casual —se levantó y palmeó suavemente mi regazo—. Iré a bailar.

Miré a la pista de baile viendo a un chico rubio acercándose y tomando la mano de Ragnor antes de inclinarse sobre él y empezar a sonreírle. Miré en dirección a Camille. Las manos de su acompañante estaban bajo su vestido, y ella había empezado a gemir levemente. Ladeó su cabeza y me vio observándolos. Me guiñó y se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre para besarlo con pasión. Vi su lengua deslizarse a lo largo de los labios de él antes de que sus labios se unieran.

Desvié la mirada y miré la pista de baile nuevamente, viendo a Ragnor sonriendo al hombre. Parecía como si estuvieran teniendo sexo por la manera en que sus cuerpos se movían contra el otro y sus manos tocando cada parte de ellos. Recorrí toda la pista de baile viendo a todas las personas bailar, tocándose y besándose. Fruncí el ceño, era como si todo este asunto de parejas estuviera siguiéndome y no conseguía alejarme. Y aquí estaba sentado, completamente solo en un estúpido club con una estúpida bebida de fresas en mi mano. Todo era estúpido. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando vi una mano dirigida hacia mí. Parpadeé, levanté la mirada y vi un par de ojos azules mirándome. Por un momento pensé que era Alexander, pero, ¿qué estaría haciendo él en un club? El cabello del chico era café claro y tenía un hermoso y estructurado rostro. Sus labios eran grandes y brillaban con sudor. Tenía un pequeño piercing en la nariz y en la ceja. Parpadeé y miré su mano. Era pálida bajo las luces y sus anillos de plata brillaban cuando la luz destellaba contra éstos. Lucía demasiado joven para mí, pero quizás él era como yo: Luce demasiado joven para su edad. Tomé su mano y lo vi sonreír.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni el por qué. Pero sabía que quería bailar con alguien. El chico me guió hasta la pista de baile, se detuvo y se giró para mirarme. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas, su pulgar acariciar mi piel expuesta y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos por el contacto. Los abrí cuando la canción cambió.

 **Canción: Rita Ora – How We Do (Party)**

Sus ojos oscuros tenían una pequeña cantidad de ondas azules y me acerqué más a él. Realmente era hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como Alexander. Sacudí mi cabeza y entonces sentí sus manos sobre ella.

—He estado la noche entera mirándote —comentó y sentí sus labios tocar mi mejilla. El toque fue tan suave que sentí que estuviera volando. Enganché mis dedos en su cinturón y lo atraje más contra mí.

—Oh, me tienes aquí ahora —me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. Mordió su labio inferior y sentí su pierna deslizarse entre las mías para luego subir y bajar su rodilla.

—Eres muy lindo —dijo inclinándose hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera besarme ladeé mi cabeza dejando que besara mi cuello. No pareció como si le hubiera importado. Empezó a mover sus labios y sentí su lengua deslizarse a lo largo del punto sensible. Supe lo que él quería por ese comentario. Las personas siempre lo dicen, pero cuando lo dicen se refieren a una forma erótica y no de una forma dulce y verdadera. No de la manera cuando un chico le dice a su novia que es hermosa porque le gusta. Me gustaría intentar eso. Deslicé mi mano por su cuello y lo apreté con fuerzas en cuanto sentí sus dientes mordisqueando mi piel para luego empezar a chupar. Cerré mis ojos y gemí, empujándolo contra mí con más fuerzas. Su cabello era suave y olía como vainilla y almendras. Podía oírlo chupar la piel de mi cuello y no pude evitar sonreír. No había tenido un chupón en mucho tiempo. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Tener la piel entre los labios y dientes de alguien, sintiéndolos tirar y pellizcar de tu piel. De alguna manera me gustaba la pequeña cantidad de dolor que me provocó, me había dejado sin aliento. El chico realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Chupó una vez mas antes de besar aquel lugar y alejarse.

—Eso va a dejar una marca —dijo y mordió su labio. No pude evitar sonreír ante su nerviosismo. La manera en que mordía su labio cuando decía algo que estaba destinado a ser algo pícaro, era arruinado cuando justamente hacía eso con su labio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté deslizando mis manos lentamente bajo su camisa. Su estómago estaba hecho de músculos y estaba duro bajo mis dedos.

—17 —contestó y me alejé rápidamente viendo su mirada de sorpresa—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Eh... —parpadeé y miré mis manos que seguían bajo su camisa. Las saqué lentamente dejando que mis dedos acariciaran por una vez más los músculos de su estomago-. Tengo 25.

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de agarrar mis muñecas.

—Luces más joven —dijo y sentí nuestras caderas juntarse de nuevo—. No me importa.

Empezó a hacer círculos con sus caderas haciéndome jadear. Pude sentir lo duro que él estaba y como yo me ponía duro también. Sentí un leve rubor a lo largo de mis mejillas, pero no era porque estaba avergonzado, sino porque me estaba excitando y porque el ambiente del club estaba cálido por el humo del cigarro y toda la gente.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar... más privado? —pregunté haciendo que se detuviera. Sonrió y asintió levemente antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Fue un beso rápido y supo como cigarros y cerveza.

 **XxXxX**

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros cuando me empujó dentro de mi apartamento. Había cerrado la puerta con una patada mientras nos besábamos. Empezó a sacarme la chaqueta de mis hombros y la oí caer al suelo. Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado, tomando su labio dentro de mi boca y empecé a chupar. Él , por su parte, empezó a desabrochar su camisa mientras se sacaba los zapatos con sus mismos pies para luego empujarme contra la pared. No pude evitar sonreír sintiendo mi cabeza golpear fuertemente contra ésta. El chico deslizó sus labios a mi cuello mientras sus manos se posaron sobre la cremallera de mis pantalones. Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de su pecho. Sus pezones estaban duros y los tomé con mis dedos, apretándolos un poco. Él jadeó por la sorpresa y se alejó para mirarme. En la oscuridad no podía verlo apropiadamente, por lo que podría ser cualquier persona a estas alturas. Llevé mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo atraje contra mi boca. Su lengua recorrió mis labios, humedeciéndolos.

Bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones y los sentí deslizarse hacia abajo, dándome estremecimientos. Me los saqué por completo y los pateé fuera del camino. El chico caminó conmigo, sosteniendo mis muñecas y nuestros labios intactos. Sentía como si fuera un adolescente desesperado de nuevo y quizás estaba de esa manera. Besándome con un chico de 17 años, quien, de cierto modo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus labios eran suaves y seguían chupando y succionando un solo lugar antes de moverse al otro lado. Su lengua era gentil y me mandó una ola de electricidad que hizo que enloqueciera. Lo atraje más sujetándolo de las caderas, golpeándolas con fuerzas contra las mías. Me empujó hacia mi cuarto y me lanzó a mi cama. Empezó a desabrochar mi chaqueta y la lanzó a un lado junto con la camisa de malla, arruinando mi cabello.

—Tu pelo... —dijo tocando una punta—. Lo siento.

Parpadeé y rodeé mis ojos antes de atraerlo de nuevo hacia mí.

—A la mierda mi pelo —murmuré contra su oído. Él sonrió y besó nuevamente mi cuello, el cual estaba bastante sensible, por lo que no pude evitar jadear por el contacto. Cerré mis ojos y dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás cuando sentí sus labios descender a mi pecho. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a sentir escalofríos; esto era algo que había estado esperando por un largo tiempo. Los escalofríos fueron desapareciendo a medida que él bajaba más por mi cuerpo. Agarré las sábanas, las apreté con fuerzas y miré hacia abajo. Sus labios estaban sobre mi cadera, jugando con el elástico de mi ropa interior.

—Oh, Dios —dije y dejé caer mi cabeza de nuevo. Lentamente bajó mi ropa interior y sentí una brisa alrededor de mí y gemí de placer.

—Guau —alcé la cabeza, viéndolo parpadear.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... No sé —dijo finalmente mirándome—. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirí—. ¿Un pene?

—Por supuesto que he visto un... pene —dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada—. Solo que... no de este tipo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me apoyé en mis codos y me observé a mí mismo. Todo estaba como debía ser.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es enorme.

Parpadeé y miré hacia abajo de nuevo. Pienso que lucía como cualquier otra. Si tuviera que comparar, Woolsey tiene la misma. Una vez las medimos y la suya medía alrededor de 22 centímetros y la mía unos 20 centímetros.

—Bueno, da igual —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él deslizó sus manos lentamente de arriba hacia abajo por la parte interna de mis muslos.

—Nunca había hecho algo como esto —jadeé y me senté rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Eres virgen? —pregunté oyendo la sorpresa en mi voz.

—Si —contestó y se rió—. Mis amigos me obligaron a venir hasta acá para perderla.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

—Entonces —empecé—, ¿solo era quien iba a estallar la cereza o algo?

—La verdad era solo una apuesta —repuso agarrando su camisa como si supiera lo que venía. ¿Solo era una apuesta? Yo era simplemente algo con lo que después él presumiría con sus estúpidos amigos adolescentes. Me sentí furioso y usado.

—Fuera —dije y me crucé de brazos.

Él asintió y me miró una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda con eso? —me preguntó con sus ojos puestos en mi entrepierna.

—¡Fuera! —grité. Él saltó y salió corriendo del cuarto agarrando sus pantalones y cerrando la puerta tras él. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y me froté los ojos antes de dejarme caer en la cama con un gemido. No podía creer que un chiquillo estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de mí. Crucé mis brazos y suspiré mientras miraba el blanco techo. Ahora estaba solo en mi cama, duro y excitado. Sacudí mi cabeza y me giré hasta el borde de la cama. Miré debajo de ésta para ver si mi porno seguía allí. Mi mano buscó en la oscuridad pero no había nada ahí.

Suspiré. No podía simplemente estar aquí y masturbarme sin nada. Eso era algo que hacía cuando era un adolescente. Miré sobre el velador, vi mi reluciente celular color púrpura y lo agarré. Empecé a buscar entre mis fotos, recordando que Woolsey una vez había tomado fotos de sí mismo para mi propio deleite. Me detuve en una foto de Woolsey semidesnudo con una sonrisa tonta. Alcé una ceja y deslicé mi mano hacia abajo. Agarré mi dura erección y empecé a bajar y subir mi mano, dejando escapar algunos gemidos y dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada. No pude evitar quejarme un poco por lo difícil que era mover la mano arriba y abajo. No había usado ningún tipo de lubricante para que estuviera húmedo y así el movimiento más suave. Seguí mirando la pantalla y recorriendo más fotos, hasta que llegué a una donde él estaba desnudo. Intenté imaginarlo haciendo lo que el tipo anterior no terminó. Sentí que mi respiración empezó a acelerarse y lancé un gemido mucho mas fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y apreté con muchas más fuerzas el celular en mi mano. De repente escuché un pequeño clic. Abrí mis ojos, esperando que no haya llamado a nadie por accidente. Pero no era así. En la pantalla frente a mí estaba aquel maravilloso chico de ojos azules. Su cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus ojos azules y tenía una sorprendida y linda sonrisa leve en sus labios. Había dos pequeños hoyuelos formándose en cada esquina de su boca. Parpadeé con sorpresa y antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi cuerpo entero empezó a sentir un hormigueo y la sensación era tan abrumadora que me fue difícil respirar. Empecé a sentirme mareado, mi visión se nubló y repentinamente, sentí una ligereza instantánea. Jadeé y me miré a mí mismo, viendo mi esperma sobre mi estómago.

—Iugh —volví a mirar mi teléfono. De alguna manera debería sentirme asqueado conmigo mismo por venirme con una foto de Alexander, pero por otra parte, no me importa que fuera por él y no Woolsey. Lancé mi celular a otro lado de la cama y agarré algunas servilletas que estaban en la mesita junto a mi cama. Me apoyé en mis codos y empecé a limpiar mi estómago. No pude evitar hacer una mueca. Podía sentir la sensación húmeda y pegajosa contra mi piel. Debí haber dejado que ese chico hiciera lo que quería hacer y no estaría ahora en esta situación. Todo por esa estúpida apuesta, sin embargo, yo no tenía derecho a reclamar. Le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Alexander. Fruncí el ceño y arrojé la servilleta lejos para después cubrirme a mí mismo con una pequeña manta verde de seda que estaba sobre mi edredón. Si Alexander se entera de esta apuesta, me mataría. Pero yo no dejaría que se entere, de hecho solo voy a cumplir con la apuesta, obtener la cruz y desaparecer de su vida. Fruncí aún más el entrecejo y escondí mi cabeza bajo mi almohada y empecé a gritar.

—¡Soy un bastardo! —grité—. ¡Un maldito bastardo egoísta!

* * *

 _ **Notas finales** **:** ¡Es el karma, Magnus! jaja Ahora sabes lo que es ser objeto de una apuesta :( Y sí, Magnus te amo mucho pero realmente eres un bastardo jaja Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. _

_Cualquier error ortográfico me lo notifican y sería genial si dedicaran a escribir un comentario para decir que tal les está pareciendo esta traducción._

 _Por último, agradecimientos a_ Anahi Chan, montser257, aiko. dragneel13 y pumas. orlando _por dejar un lindo review. (¡Dos en el caso de Anahi Chan!) jaja_

 _Bye bye!_


	11. Ser diferente es normal

_Notas de la traductora : ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo! _

_Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 _ **Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus.**_

* * *

 **XI. Ser diferente es normal**

Suspiré sobre mi pupitre mientras veía a la Señora Fray, quien estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Realmente no quería venir hoy a la escuela. Mis caderas me seguían doliendo y podía sentir la quemadura contra la tela de mis pantalones y camisa. Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada hacia mis dedos que estaban sobre la mesa. Sentía un manojo de nervios. Hice cosas que no tenía idea que estaba haciendo y cada vez que alguien venía detrás de mí daba un salto. Quizás Valentine había logrado que le tuviera miedo al toque de otras personas. Alcé la mirada de nuevo y miré a Jace, quien estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su camisa blanca se adecuaba a sus músculos perfectamente y su pantalón azul oscuro le quedaba algo suelto, mostrando algo de piel desnuda. Se giró y me vio mirándolo. Llevó una mano a su boca y fingió un bostezo. Sonreí y bajé la mirada esperando que la Señora Fray no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar una pequeña cantidad de luz solar a la sala de clases y había una de aquellas ventanas abierta al final del aula, dejando que una brisa de viento entrara. Cerré los ojos e inhalé de aquella brisa. Era dulce y pura. Casi la misma esencia del césped recién podado, sumado al olor a humedad. Era el mismo aroma que sentí en el parque aquel día cuando fui a ver a Magnus. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando llegó. Él olía tan dulce, podía sentir el aroma de pan recién horneado, haciéndome olvidar el olor a humedad. No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Tenía la imagen en mi cabeza, escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo y sobre mí, haciéndome temblar y poniéndome aún más nervioso. Magnus se había parado frente a mí, erguido, fuerte, empapado y con una sonrisa en su cara. La lluvia hizo que luciera aún más apuesto al hacer que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro en pequeños mechones. Lucía más joven de lo usual. Y cuando finalmente me tocó sentí que estaba a punto de volar lejos, justo como quería hacer ahora. Sentí como que desaparecía y como si no tuviera que preocuparme por nada. Abrí los ojos y suspiré con preocupación, sintiendo que todos estaban mirándome, como si supieran que había algo malo conmigo. O peor aún, como si supieran que yo no era como ellos – que no era normal. Apreté mis manos ante aquel pensamiento. Yo era como los otros. Era humano, con dos ojos, una nariz y una boca. Tenía un corazón y sentimientos. Puedo sentir dolor y amor. Simplemente sentía amor hacia una persona incorrecta. Una persona a quien no podría sostenerle la mano y besar en un lugar público o tener hijos. Esa era la única cosa en donde no era normal. Pero no hay ninguna ley diciendo que no puedo sostener la mano o besar a alguien en público sólo porque somos del mismo género y además, siempre podría adoptar. Es normal para una pareja hacer esas cosas. Soy normal.

Escuché la campana sonar y me levanté de mi asiento para empezar a guardar mis cosas. Sólo quería salir de allí.

—Señor Lightwood —me quedé inmóvil y me di vuelta lentamente, viendo a la Señora Fray parada frente a mí. Su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño desordenado y estaba usando una blusa con una chaqueta negra. Parpadeé con sorpresa y acomodé mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

—Joce… —dudé—. ¿Señora Fray?

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó en voz baja y se apoyó en la mesa detrás de ella. Miré sobre su hombro y vi a Jace mirándome con una mirada inquisitiva. Le sonreí y le hice una seña para que se adelantara.

—Bien —contesté con una mirada curiosa. Ella sonrió, pareciendo un poco indecisa.

—Pareciste un poco distante hoy —comentó—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

Parpadeé y no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

—Bien —murmuré y volví a mirarla—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en su casa?

Sé que no debí haber preguntado eso. Sabía cómo eran las cosas en su casa. La Señora Fray estaba casada con el Señor Morgenstern, pero ella no había tomado su apellido por una tradición de su familia. Y entonces llegaron Sebastian y Clary y las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Valentine empezó a golpear a Sebastian diciendo que estaba bien dejar a los niños saber quién estaba a cargo y Clary se libró de aquello debido a su madre. Jocelyn recibió los golpes que estaban destinados a Clary. La gente sabía que ocurría, pero no decían nada porque le temían a Valentine… Ahora yo también le temía.

Jocelyn sonrió levemente y miró sus manos. Empezó a jugar con el anillo dorado, deslizándolo sobre su dedo de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé y estuve a punto de tocar su hombro, pero me detuve—. No debí haber dicho eso. Fue…

Levantó su mano para detenerme y me miró. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Siempre que estoy cerca de esa familia suceden cosas malas, los hombres me amenazan y yo hago llorar a las mujeres.

—No debí entrometerme en tus asuntos personales. Tu familia… —se detuvo y tocó mi hombro haciéndome saltar. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos sin esperar que yo hiciera eso—. Lo siento por lo que mi marido te hizo anoche, Alexander.

Sacudí mi cabeza con sorpresa y llevé mi mano detrás de mi cuello.

—¿Gracias? —repliqué inseguro—. Mira, Jocelyn. No necesitas disculparte.

Jocelyn sonrió con tristeza y alejó su mano. Sabía que no necesitaba decir nada porque ella sabe que Valentine me había hecho algo, pero no sabía qué. Se dio la vuelta y antes de que empezara a alejarse, pregunté:

—¿Sabes dónde está tu hija? —se giró y me miró fijamente.

—¿Clarissa? —me preguntó sorprendida—. Bueno, ella tenía clases de inglés con el profesor Garroway en el segundo piso, pero creo que estará en la sala de arte.

—¿Sala de arte? Pero es la hora de almuerzo…

Jocelyn sonrió y me acompañó hasta la puerta para luego cerrarla detrás de nosotros.

—Ella siempre come allí cuando Simon no está en la escuela.

 **XxXxX**

La sala de arte estaba abajo en el sótano. El pasillo siempre era gris, frío y lleno de olor de pintura fresca. Agarré la manilla de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, siendo cegado por una potente luz. El salón tenía las murallas amarillas con manchas de pintura en cada una de ellas. En el centro había un taburete y a su alrededor habían 17 caballetes y sillas. Di otro paso cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Había mesas con diferentes cubos de pintura y había manchas de pintura en cada cosa del aula. Toqué la hoja de una planta que estaba sobre una mesa, viendo que un poco de pintura roja estaba cubriendo el verde de la hoja.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Levanté la mirada y vi a una chica sentada de espaldas a mí. Su largo cabello caía como olas de fuego. Llevaba puesto un top verde, unos pantalones ajustados y unas Converse verdes con una mancha amarilla en la parte del tobillo. Su cabeza se ladeó un poco y pude ver que estaba pintando, pero no pude ver qué.

—Alec —dije dando otro paso—. Alec Lightwood.

Mi voz había sonado vacilante. No debí haber venido aquí, en este momento sólo quería huir.

Clary se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Alec? —se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia su bolso con rapidez.

Di otro paso hacia ella.

—No te vayas —dije mirando sus ojos verdes. Ella parecía asustada, mirándome como si fuera un demonio que venía a hacerle daño—. Sólo quiero hablar —Clary parpadeó y bajó la mirada, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro—. Por favor.

Finalmente suspiró y me miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó.

Su voz me estremeció y casi di un paso hacia atrás, pero logré mantenerme firme.

—Lo siento —dije con una mano detrás de mi cuello— por lo que hice cuatro años atrás. Ir a tu casa y gritarte como un loco celoso. No merecías eso. Yo sólo estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero todo está resuelto ahora. Así que vine a disculparme —mis últimas palabras salieron en un susurro. Ella simplemente se quedó parada mirándome, sin decir nada ni moverse, casi parecía que no respiraba—. ¿Clary? Di algo.

Finalmente exhaló y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—¿Vienes aquí luego de cuatro años para decir que lo sientes? —inquirió dando un paso hacia mí—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no tres años atrás? ¿O dos? ¿O uno? ¿O una semana atrás? ¿Qué hizo que vinieras ahora a decir que lo sientes y después de tanto tiempo?

Dejé caer mi mano de mi cuello a mi cadera, tocando la quemadura a través de la tela de mi camisa.

—Porque al fin puedo hacerlo —contesté y Clary bajó la mirada—. Era un niño estúpido y no sabía lo que significaban mis sentimientos en ese entonces. Y todavía no estoy seguro porque estropeé todo. Siempre estropeo las cosas. Primero tú, luego Magnus, mis padres y a mí mismo. Nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien, pero sé que si hacía esto, al menos sabría que hice algo bien. Sé que todavía te importa Jace y a Jace todavía le importas. No digo que ustedes dos tengan que salir hoy o mañana, pero no quiero que sigan escondiéndose del otro.

Justo como yo necesito dejar de esconderme.

Clary se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la deslizó por su cabello rojo y abrió su boca para decir algo.

—También hablaré con Jace —me apresuré a decir interrumpiendo lo que sea que se disponía a contestar—. Le contaré todo. Y probablemente me odiará después, pero… —me encogí de hombros— da igual.

Todos me odian de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no agregar a otra persona a la lista? Mi cuerpo se tensó y me estremecí al sentir la fría brisa contra mi piel.

—Alec —dijo Clary finalmente. Sonrió y se acercó a mí para luego tocarme el hombro con su mano—. ¿Quién es Magnus?

Parpadeé. ¿Eso era lo que ella quería saber? Vine hasta aquí a disculparme y decirle cómo siempre arruino todo y ella quiere saber quién es Magnus. Ahora mismo no recuerdo haber mencionado su nombre. Debí haberlo dicho en algún momento en el que hablé, porque dije todo muy rápido.

—Él… —no sabía quién o qué era para mí—. No lo sé. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque dijiste que estaba todo resuelto —dijo ladeando su cabeza a un lado—. Y porque antes eras un niño estúpido que no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

—Magnus es simplemente alguien que conocí en un restaurante —respondí—. No es nadie especial —Clary levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Suspiré y me sonrojé—. Digamos que me ayudó a entenderme.

Clary alejó su mano de mi hombro y agarró la correa de su bolso.

—Sabes… siempre supe que eras diferente —dijo haciéndome sonrojar aún más—. Sabía que te gustaba Jace y que te molestaba que yo y Jace pudiéramos tener lo que tú querías tener con él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? —pregunté—. Pudiste haber dicho algo y no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Era una niña, Alec. Y tú eras mi amigo y la forma en que gritaste me molestó. Pero cuando empezaste a amenazarme me asustaste y pensé que si te enfrentaba, me dejarías sola. Y lo hiciste —sonrió levemente luciendo incómoda. Podía recordar claramente cuando ella me abofeteó en la mejilla. Estuvo roja por una semana—. Estaba tan molesta que no podía hablarle a Jace porque no quería seguir molestándote. Y al final simplemente olvidé todo y empecé a vivir mi propia vida. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí, Alec —sonrió deslumbrantemente y mordió su labio inferior—. Me alegro que finalmente pudiste encontrarte contigo mismo. Y respecto a Jace, no tienes que decirle nada por el momento. No lo hagas por mí, sino por ti mismo.

Caminó a mi lado y me giré para agarrarle la muñeca.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —pregunté—. ¿Somos amigos de nuevo? O…

Clary se liberó de mi agarre y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos las cosas con calma y dejamos que el tiempo nos muestre lo que somos?

Sonreí y asentí.

Clary siempre fue buena con las palabras y siempre sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Hace las cosas mucho más fáciles. Caminó hacia la puerta y agarró la manilla.

—Alec —dijo en un susurro, pero algo en su voz hizo que alzara mi mirada con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo siento por lo que mi padre te hizo anoche. Lo siento por todo lo que dijo o te hizo sentir. Pero nunca pienses que no perteneces al resto de nosotros porque eres diferente. Ser diferente es normal.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales**_ _ **:** Sinceramente, Clary es la primera mujer protagonista de un libro que me agrada, pero encuentro que no la reflejaron bien en la serie :( Es más, Clary (la de la serie) me cae mal. No me gusta su actitud :/ La Clary de los libros era mas comprensiva, más agradable y menos impulsiva, así que, a todos los que ven la serie y no han leído los libros, les recomiendo que los lean :) Valen mucho la pena, son mis favoritos. (OJO: no estoy diciendo que la serie es mala, me encanta la serie, es Clary la que me molesta... y un poco los padres de Alec jaja)_

 _En fin, quiero darle el agradecimiento a todas las personas que se molestan en escribir un comentario. ¡Son mi fuente de energía para continuar!_

 _Bye bye!_


	12. Algo rosado

_Notas de la traductora_ _: Luego de mil años les traigo un nuevo capítulo. No les daré ninguna excusa, me alejé de FF por fines propios, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y con más ganas que nunca para terminar de traducir. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer_ _: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 ** _Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus. _**

* * *

**XII.** **Algo rosado**

 **Magnus POV**

La casa del señor Thomson era exactamente como las otras de la calle: ladrillos de color marrón oscuro que daban forma a la pequeña casa con una puerta roja y grandes ventanas. Puse mi mano en la superficie roja, sacando algo de la pintura con mis uñas. Agarré la pequeña cadena de plata alrededor de mi cuello; la que Ragnor me había regalado. Coloqué la llave dorada en la cerradura de la puerta. La calle parecía vacía, con unos pocos autos estacionados y no estaría sorprendido si veía una de esas plantas que ruedan por el desierto. Suspiré ante la vista. Tenía que venir aquí todos los días por una semana mientras que Ragnor podría echar un polvo. Estaba un poco celoso.

Cuando abrí la puerta, había una gran sala de estar frente a mis ojos, con sofás de cuero de color negro y un gran televisor. No pude evitar jadear. El exterior de la casa no coincidía con el interior. Me sentí como si hubiera entrado en la mansión de un millonario. Dejé caer mi bolso y di otro paso. Cuando miré hacia arriba vi un pequeño balcón que formaba parte del segundo piso. Uno podía estar ahí arriba y mirar la sala de estar. Las escaleras eran grandes y blancas, siendo cubiertas por una vieja alfombra. Toqué el sofá de cuero, sintiéndolo contra mis dedos.

—Mierda —dije, sin poder evitar dejarme caer en el sofá. Dejé salir un gran suspiro antes de colocar mis manos detrás de mi cuello. Las paredes eran altas y blancas con unas cuantas fotos de la familia. Me incliné hacia delante y agarré el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal junto al sofá. Había tantos botones, pero no tenía idea cuál presionar para encender la música. Alcé la mirada hacia el equipo de música que yacía junto a la televisión. Incluso aquel aparato parecía complicado, con miles de botones y con diferentes colores de luces parpadeantes. Bajé la mirada al control remoto, apreté un botón y la luz se encendió. Parpadeé y presioné el botón continuo al anterior y las luces se tornaron en una cálida y romántica iluminación. Suspiré y estaba a punto de rendirme cuando finalmente presioné un último botón y la televisión se encendió, repentinamente tres hombres comenzaron a gemir. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, miré hacia el control remoto y traté de apagarla, pero en lugar de hacer eso, el volumen aumentó y de pronto la sala entera se llenaba con los gemidos de los tres hombres.

—Ragnor —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza— eres asqueroso.

Presioné un último botón y finalmente la pantalla del televisor se tornó negra. Esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado o si no el pequeño sucio secreto del señor Thomson ya no sería más un secreto.

Caminé hacia la cocina. Era pequeña y con un estilo antiguo, con un papel tapiz de color verde musgo con tazas de té. Los mostradores eran marrones con unas pocas flores rosadas que se desvanecían en el frente. Abrí la nevera y sólo vi un montón de verde: ensalada, plátanos, manzanas, etc. Había algo de leche y zumo, pero nada más. Este hombre tenía una televisión de pantalla plana enorme donde veía pornografía gay y su refrigerador solo tenía unas pocas frutas y líquidos. Estaban claras sus prioridades y preferencias. Cuando cerré el refrigerador vi una pequeña nota colgando de un imán. La tomé y pude distinguir que era la letra de Ragnor:

 **El pez está en la sala de estar. Apuesto que ya estuviste ahí, pero ni siquiera viste al pez… Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo y lo explicaré más tarde. No ensucies nada, o sea, no chicos ni fiestas. Su auto está estacionado en la parte delantera de la casa. Sólo tienes que quitar la enorme cubierta verde y verás que está debajo de ésta.**

 **Te quiero. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. Te la debo.**

 **Con amor, Ragnor.**

Fruncí el ceño. Me hablaba como si fuera un rubio estúpido, como si fuera Camille. Estoy bastante seguro que eventualmente iba a averiguar dónde estaba el auto, pero de ninguna manera iba a limpiarlo en este preciso instante. Quería ver lo que este hombre estaba escondiendo. No pude evitar sonreír, porque apuesto que el señor Thomson era un verdadero pervertido con consoladores y objetos de _Bondage_ en su habitación. Me giré sobre mis talones y corrí nuevamente hacia la sala de estar para luego subir las escaleras. Su habitación fue fácil de encontrar, porque Ragnor era lo suficientemente estúpido para colgar una nota en su puerta: "¡No entrar!"

La habitación era de un color rojo oscuro y la cama era enorme, con un montón de almohadas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Caminé hacia el velador junto a la cama y abrí los cajones. En el primero, sólo había unos pocos cigarrillos, los cuales agarré. Me acerqué al otro cajón y lo abrí, encontrándome con una botella rosa de lubricante. Sonreí, sintiendo que el envase estaba casi vacío. Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Me coloqué de rodillas y me incliné, buscando debajo de su cama. Nada. Solo había grandes cantidades de polvo y algo de ropa olvidada. Me levanté y me sacudí el polvo de mis piernas.

—¿Dónde escondería mi equipamiento especial si fuera un cachondo y pervertido cristiano? —me pregunté a mi mismo, girando sobre mí mismo para tener una vista completa del cuarto. Corrí hacia el armario y lo abrí, apartando su ropa e intentando ver si tenía algo escondido por ahí. Nada de nuevo. Este tal señor Thomson era un experto y sabía dónde ocultar sus cosas o quizás Ragnor lo había hecho sabiendo que yo empezaría a hurgar. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi una cesta de limpieza en la esquina de la habitación. Caminé y comencé a tirar la ropa al suelo. Cuando alcancé la última prenda de vestir, vi unas correas de cuero.

—¡Victoria! —no pude evitar exclamar a través de las risas. Tomé la correa de cuero y noté que era algo que se usa para cubrir la boca. Debajo de ésta, había unas esposas. Tenían una tela rosa alrededor y eran muy largos. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara de nuevo hacia el interior de la cesta y lo siguiente que encontré fue un consolador rosado. Volví a la cama y me senté, encendiendo y apagando el vibrador. Sacudí mi cabeza. No tenía idea que Ragnor estaba metido en este tipo de cosas, pero, ¡qué diablos! Tomé el lubricante y decidí esconderlo de ellos, solo para molestar, porque me encanta ser así.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y me detuve cuando vi un pez dorado en una pequeña mesa de cristal junto a la ventana. Estaba dentro de una pecera redonda. No entiendo a los peces o el por qué alguien tendría uno. Golpeé el cristal y el pez se alejó nadando en un movimiento rápido. Había arena en el fondo y tenía un pequeño barco, que parecía un barco pirata que se había hundido hasta el fondo. Hubiera lucido genial, si no hubiera sido por la gran cruz que tenía.

Seguí buscando un escondite para el consolador y el lubricante, pero entonces escuché a alguien gritar afuera. Me di la vuelta hacia el comedor, moví una cortina hacia un lado y miré hacia el exterior. Era el vecino del frente. Pude ver la casa detrás de los arbustos. Era diferente a ésta. Era más grande y lucía más vieja. Vi a un hombre parado junto a la puerta gritando a alguien que saliera. Esta era la primera gran ocurrencia que había visto en esta calle, sé que no era tan emocionante, pero no pude evitar mirar.

—¡Ven a limpiar este auto! —gritó y mi mirada se dirigió a un auto negro. Estaba levemente sucio con un poco de lodo y parecía bastante viejo—. Trae el aceite. ¡Necesita aceite!

Ese hombre realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y, a decir verdad, daba miedo. Pude ver que era alto y pálido, con una gruesa barba negra, al igual que su cabello. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Yo no le llevaría el aceite a aquel hombre, quizás solo para rociarlo en su rostro. Vi al hombre darse vuelta y tomar la mano de alguien, entregándole un cubo con agua.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela? — la persona preguntó. El hombre suspiró y lo empujó a un lado, haciéndolo visible. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo vi. Alexander. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra. Su cabello color azabache era todo un desastre, como si hubiera recién despertado. Sus ojos azules estaban ocultos bajo sus gruesas y negras pestañas. No pude ver su expresión porque llevaba la cabeza gacha. Alec se volvió cuando su padre cerró la puerta detrás de él. Corrí hacia la otra ventana y lo vi colocar el cubo con agua a sus pies y agarrar la esponja que estaba empapada. La estrujó, salpicando agua en sus zapatillas para luego inclinarse sobre el coche, lo que provocó que su camiseta se deslizara un poco hacia arriba, mostrando algo de su piel justo encima del dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos.

Dejé que mi mirada se posara sobre su trasero, que se movía de arriba a abajo a medida que movía su cuerpo mientras limpiaba el auto. Era tan perfecto. Era pequeño y tenía unas nalgas redondeadas, las cuales se dejaban notar perfectamente en esos pantalones. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando se inclinó nuevamente para mojar la esponja con el agua. Era como si me estuviera rogando que saliera… Sonreí ante aquella idea y corrí hacia mi bolso, puse el consolador y el lubricante en la mesa junto al sofá y entonces lo abrí, agarrando unos pantalones ajustados color rosa. También tomé una camisa blanca y de inmediato comencé a cambiarme de ropa. Giré mi cabeza y vi que Alec todavía seguía limpiando el auto, pero no parecía que estuviera poniendo mucho esfuerzo en su labor. Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, agarré un cubo y una esponja para entonces correr hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle, casi cayendo sobre mis propios pies y derramando algo de agua en el piso.

 **XxXxX**

Salí corriendo y de inmediato sentí el calor del sol contra mis piernas desnudas. Miré a Alec, quien me estaba dando la espalda. Me volví hacia el coche y retiré la cubierta gris, revelando un hermoso Thunderbird rojo (1). Me quedé boquiabierto. La pintura roja era brillante y lucía nueva, los asientos tenían un color de cuero oscuro, el cual realmente se veía bien. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara alrededor del auto hasta que llegué al otro extremo en donde podía ver directamente a Alec, quien aún no me notaba. Estrujé la esponja y empecé a lavar la parte frontal del auto. En seguida, Alec dejó de limpiar su propio coche y tiró la esponja al cubo con agua. Abrió la capota del coche y la miró.

Parecía completamente perdido, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba observado. Tomó un pequeño instrumento, el cual debía ser el que contenía el aceite. Empezó a rociarlo en lugares aleatorios y rodó los ojos. Entonces, se inclinó y tocó el motor. Me ladeé un poco para ver que hacía, pero luego sentí que mi camisa blanca se estaba empapando con el agua de la capota. Miré hacia abajo, viendo que mi pecho y mi estómago se podían ver a través de la tela. Luego, volví a mirar a Alec, quien parecía estar luchando contra algo. De pronto, sacó algo suelto y tropezó hacia atrás. Había algo de líquido negro saliendo desde el motor y salpicó en su cara. En ese momento me empecé a reír con fuerzas. De hecho, estoy casi seguro que escuché mi risa haciendo eco en la calle. Cuando volví a dirigir la mirada hacia Alec, él trataba de limpiar su rostro y entonces fijó su mirada en mí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, claramente sorprendido. No lo culpaba.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó en voz alta y yo agité una mano hacia él, sosteniendo la esponja. Parpadeó en confusión y entonces llevó el cuello de su camisa hasta su cara, empezando a quitar parte del aceite que quedaba ahí. Al levantar su camisa, reveló una pequeña porción de piel pálida, pero aún así pude ver sus músculos que yacían en su abdomen. Sabía que escondía algo debajo de toda esa ropa. Alzó su camisa un poco más arriba, dejándome ver que sus pantalones cortos estaban sobre sus caderas y los perfectos oblicuos que apuntaban hacia algo celestial. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior y ladear la cabeza a un lado. Cuando vi entonces que su camisa lo cubría de nuevo, me enderecé y vi a Alec mirándome fijamente, aún con unas pequeñas manchas de aceite en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mímicamente. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la puerta principal de Alec se abrió y el hombre alto apareció.

—¡No te veo limpiando! —gritó y señaló al auto. Me lanzó una breve mirada antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Alec se giró y cerró la capota del coche para luego empezar a fregar de nuevo. Por otro lado, yo volví al coche, pero en vez de dar la vuelta para poder mirar a Alec, me agaché y tomé la esponja. Moví los espejos, los cuales estaban al lado coche para así poder verlo. Me incliné y comencé a limpiar, dando leves miradas al espejo. Vi que Alec posaba sus ojos sobre mí. No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi cómo vacilaba y cómo miraba a sus lados, vigilando por si alguien lo miraba. Luego volvió a posar su mirada en mí.

Me incliné más sobre el auto y vi el lindo rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Me di la vuelta y vi que posó rápidamente su mirada hacia abajo y empezó a fregar muy lentamente el mismo lugar que estaba fregando antes. Caminé hacia el frente de la capota y me arrodillé para limpiarlo. Me alegro que este lugar esté desierto, porque no sé si la gente de aquí apreciaría una vista como esta. Lentamente miré a Alec, quien me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa tímida antes de empezar a limpiar de nuevo. Era gay, no había duda. Me lanzaba miradas cada cinco segundos.

Me levanté, lancé un gran suspiro y llevé las manos al aire para estirarme. Sentí que mi camisa se levantaba, revelando mi estómago y de repente sentí un enorme golpe. Bajé los brazos y miré a Alec, o donde se suponía que debía estar. Parpadeé cuando no lo vi en ninguna parte. Me acerqué a cortos y dudosos pasos, cruzando el verde césped. No pude evitar mirar a su casa, esperando que su padre no venga a gritarme por tocar su jardín. Cuanto más me acercaba, más visible se hacía la escena ante mí. Alec estaba tumbado en el suelo con un arañazo en la ceja, el cual estaba sangrando. Corrí hacia él, me puse de rodillas y toqué su rostro.

—¿Alec? —dije acercando mi oído a su boca. Todavía respiraba y oí leves quejidos. Rodé los ojos y agarré sus muñecas, levantándolo del suelo. De alguna manera, pude hacerlo y traté de llevarlo a casa. Comencé a caminar o, mejor dicho, correr por el césped para poder entrar a la casa sin ser vistos. Todo parecía como si el increíble hombre gay con pantalones rosados estuviera secuestrando al inocente chico inconsciente. Lo que era cierto, excepto por la parte del secuestro.

Entré en la sala de estar y lo coloqué lentamente en el sofá. Toqué su herida, viendo que su cuerpo se estremeció. Suspiré y lo miré. Sus dulces ojos azules estaban ocultos debajo de sus párpados, sus labios eran levemente rojos y había una gota de agua deslizándose por su perfecta mandíbula. Tenía el cabello pegado en el rostro y lo removí un poco. Dejé que mis ojos se deslizaran lentamente hacia abajo. Su clavícula era visible y brillaba debido al agua. La toqué suavemente, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por el hueso mientras que mi mirada seguía descendiendo. Su camisa estaba un poco levantada y no pude evitar agarrarla y levantarla aún más. Miré debajo de ésta. Su estómago era muy pálido y plano. Podía ver sus músculos moverse cada vez que respiraba. Fue hermoso.

Tragué saliva y traté de levantarla más, cuando de repente empezó a moverse. Me detuve y me quedé completamente rígido. Sus ojos azules parpadeaban cansadamente y me lanzó una mirada confundida. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que estaba haciendo y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero logré tapar su boca con mi mano. Trató de apartarse y sentí sus gritos en mi palma. Miré a mi alrededor y vi el consolador rosado sobre la mesa. Lo agarré y golpeé a Alec duro en la cabeza. Se quedó en silencio. Jadeé y dejé caer el consolador. ¿Acabo de dejarlo inconsciente con un consolador rosado? Parpadeé y miré la marca roja sobre su sien. Oh, sí. De hecho, eso había ocurrido.

* * *

 _Notas finales_ : ¡ _Wow, ya casi estamos cerca de MALEC! *-*_

(1) w w w. loscaballosmodelcars . es/WebRoot/StoreLES/Shops/63066561/5166/88E5/A51C/13A4/96D9/C0A8/28B9/2CB8/ford_thunderbird_ 1955. jpg


	13. Recordándote

_Notas de la traductora_ _: ¡Otro capítulo y en menos de una semana! jaja Un regalo por haberme demorado tanto._

 _Disclaimer_ _: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 ** _Advertencias : Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus. _**

* * *

**XIII. Recordándote**

Suspiré y sentí una fresca brisa contra mis brazos. Gimoteé y de inmediato agarré mi cabeza. Se sentía como si alguien me estuviera golpeando con un martillo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y todo estaba borroso. El techo de movía de un lado a otro y la luz del sol me quemaba los ojos, lo que causó que los cerrara de nuevo. Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé que mis dedos acariciaran el sofá debajo de mí. La superficie era algo áspera. Era cuero. Fruncí el ceño; no teníamos cuero en nuestra sala de estar. Mis padres estaban en contra del cuero. Abrí los ojos otra vez e intenté levantarme sobre mis codos. La habitación era grande y alta hasta el techo. La luz era brillante y se reflejaba en el gran televisor de pantalla plana. Agarré el control remoto y observé todos los botones, para luego apuntar al televisor con él con la intención de encenderlo.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —dijo una voz desde atrás, la cual me causó escalofríos por la espalda. Me volteé.

—¿Magnus? —repliqué con un grito ahogado. Él sonrió, caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en el otro extremo. Llevaba puesto jeans ajustados y una brillante camisa plateada. Su cabello caía por su rostro de manera sencilla y con unos mechones mojados. Quería extender la mano y tocarlo. Parpadeé y miré hacia el suelo, viendo algo rosado. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y me incorporé para agarrar tal objeto. Magnus estuvo a punto de detenerme, cuando de pronto vi que era un consolador rosa. Mis ojos se abrieron y lo miré.

—¡Tú! —exclamé y lo señalé con el consolador aún en mi mano—. ¡Me noqueaste! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Magnus abrió la boca para responder cuando volví a sacudir el consolador—. ¡No respondas eso, pervertido!

Magnus soltó una risita para luego empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¡Para de reírte! —lo miré detenidamente. Sus labios brillaban debido al agua y su risa era tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Es solo que no puedo evitar hacerlo —repuso mirándome por un segundo antes de mirar el consolador—. No todos los días me gritan señalándome con un consolador rosa.

Parpadeé y solté el objeto. Entonces lo miré y puse mis rodillas debajo de la barbilla. No esperaba verlo nunca más. Especialmente no todo mojado, deslumbrante y arreglado. Lucía perfecto, justo como aquel día en el parque. Me sonrojé aún más y froté mi mejilla contra mi rodilla.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, no vives aquí. Esta es la casa del señor Thompson.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Eh, quiero decir… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté de nuevo tocando mis piernas y sintiendo a la vez mis manos heladas contra la piel mojada. Me estremecí de nuevo y sentí frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Me llevé una mano a la frente y la froté lentamente—. No te metiste a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

—¿Parezco un ladrón? —preguntó sonando un poco ofendido—. Para responder a tu pregunta, no, no me metí a la fuerza. Tengo una llave —agarró una cadena alrededor de su cuello y reveló efectivamente que una llave colgaba de ésta—. En realidad, estoy cuidando de la casa del señor Thompson y su pez dorado durante la semana.

—¿Su pez dorado? —pregunté con una pequeña risa. Rodeé los ojos y no pude evitar sonreírle—. ¿Cómo conoces al señor Thomson?

Magnus mordió su labio inferior un poco vacilante. Parecía un poco reservado y de inmediato me arrepentí de haber preguntado. De alguna manera, siempre pensé que había algo extraño con el señor Thomson, viéndolo cómo observaba a los chicos y veía pornografía gay. Pero tenía diez años cuando me di cuenta; no pensé que había algo raro en eso. Es más, yo hacía lo mismo, excepto por la pornografía gay. Magnus probablemente estaba acostándose con él y ahora que el señor Thomson tomó unas vacaciones, Magnus se quedaría en la casa. Era como si fuera un proxeneta de Magnus. Me pregunté si obtendría dinero por cada vez que… Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza; no había forma de que Magnus fuera así. Sin embargo, no conocía a Magnus en absoluto, así que quizás sí lo era.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —me preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa—. ¿Pensando en cómo lo conozco?

Alcé la mirada lentamente hacía él y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Estás… —me detuve y mordí mi labio inferior—… acostándote con el señor Thomson? ¿Eres como su amigo sexual?

Magnus resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

—El término correcto es que él sería mi "sugar daddy" —repuso y me miró levantando las cejas en un movimiento rápido y coqueto—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás celoso?

Tragué saliva y sacudí mi cabeza. No debería estar celoso porque no había nada entre Magnus y yo. Solo nos besamos y nunca pude decirle que me había gustado… Que realmente me había gustado y que quería hacerlo una y otra vez. Y que incluso, si tuviera la oportunidad, probablemente me enamoraría de él. Mis ojos se agrandaron y pude ver la mirada confundida que me lanzó Magnus.

—Oye —dijo inclinándose, dejando que su mano aterrizara sobre la mía—, fue solo una broma, no te pongas nervioso.

Solo lo miré. Mis ojos no apartaban la mirada y yo no quería apartarla. Sus ojos brillaban y me miraban fijamente. El color amarillo-verde me estaba consumiendo y sentí que me inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante. Magnus parpadeó y miró mis manos.

—Alec —me miró—, estás temblando.

Sentía que mi corazón latía más rápido y fuerte contra mi pecho, lo que me dificultaba la respiración.

—Yo… —miré sus labios— no puedo respirar.

Mi voz salió como un gemido y me incliné para luego agarrar mi cabeza con las manos. Magnus se levantó, desapareció rápidamente y después regresó igual de rápido.

—Ten —me dio un cubo y volvió a sentarse, tocando mi mano nuevamente. Miré hacia el cubo y lo coloqué en el suelo. No iba a vomitar; no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Toqué mi frente y sentí un parche en mi ceja—. Si —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa—, te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza afuera. Detuve el sangrado y luego te puse un parche.

Lo miré confundido al principio, pero entonces recordé lo que había sucedido. No estaba prestando atención mientras limpiaba el auto. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Magnus cuando se frotaba contra el auto de esa manera. Su camisa blanca estaba mojada y se podía ver a través de ella. Su estómago estaba bien formado y se aferraba a la camisa, formándolo perfectamente. Y entonces me resbalé con la esponja y me golpeé la cabeza con el auto.

—Lo recuerdo —murmuré mirando a Magnus, quien solo sonrió.

—Creo que tuve algo de culpa —dijo—, frotándome contra el auto y eso.

—Tal vez yo no debí haber mirado —suspiré—. Aunque fue un poco difícil, quiero decir, no es algo que ves todos los días.

Magnus se rió de nuevo y sentí su pulgar deslizarse sobre mi mano.

—Supongo que no —replicó y se mordió el labio mientras me miraba—. Entonces, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —respondí escogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Genial —dijo y luego hubo silencio. Se limitó a mirar nuestras manos y no pude evitar mirar su rostro. Sus gruesas pestañas proyectaban sombras cada vez que parpadeaba y todavía tenía algo de agua recorriendo por su cara. No tenía idea de cómo se había mojado tanto. Abrí la boca pero la cerré de nuevo. Realmente quería decir algo, solo algo. Realmente quería hablar con él porque me mantenía calmado.

—El beso —me escuché a mí mismo susurrar y me congelé apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca. Magnus me miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—El beso —contesté y lo miré—… me gustó —no había forma de volver atrás. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar en voz alta—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte si me ayudó. Y realmente quería verte de nuevo y llamarte solo para escuchar tu voz, pero tenía miedo porque actué como un adolescente confundido huyendo así de ti y pensé que quizás no querrías verme de nuevo.

Magnus parpadeó como si tuviera que asegurarse de lo que había dicho era cierto. Me miró por un momento y no supe si él sentía lo mismo o lo opuesto. Estuve a punto de alejar mi mano de su agarre, pero él la agarró, deteniendo el movimiento.

—Eres un adolescente confundido —dijo con voz tranquila, como si comprendiera—. Desearía que me hubieses llamado y desearía que yo hubiera el maduro para llamarte también. Quería verte y te extrañaba. Y nunca extraño a gente, solo a gente que me gusta —sonrió y tocó mis nudillos con la punta de sus dedos—. Y me gustas, Alexander.

La forma en que lo dijo mi nombre complete hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. No pude evitar pensar en mis padres cada vez que se decía mi nombre, pero la forma en que Magnus la dijo fue distinta. Fue dulce, gentil y no me hizo querer esconderme en algún lugar oscuro.

—¿Te gusto?

—Por supuesto —respondió y deslizó su mano por mi brazo—. ¿Por qué más podría salir bajo la lluvia solo para verte?

Me encogí de hombros y sentí su mano detenerse en uno de ellos. Dirigí la mirada a su mano apoyada en mí. Quería dejar caer mi cabeza sobre ella, solo para poder sentir su calor, suavidad y poder estar cerca de él.

—No soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas —dije y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas—. Nunca he hecho algo así. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. ¿Por qué estarías con alguien como yo? Soy más joven que tú y ni siquiera soy legal —escuché a Magnus reírse—. Y no tengo experiencia.

—No me importa violar la ley —me tomó el rostro con su mano y sentí su pulgar rozar mi mandíbula, enviando pequeñas vibraciones por mi cuerpo—. Porque eso suena caliente y además, realmente no me importa si eres virgen o si nunca has besado a nadie antes.

Tosí y le apunté con el dedo.

—Corrección. Me han besado. De hecho, tú lo hiciste, ¿lo recuerdas? —pregunté. Sabía que pude haberme asustado cuando sentí que su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, pero eso había sido completamente inesperado. Magnus sonrió y se inclinó sobre mí. No pude evitar alejarme, pero su mano fue detrás de mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él. Su lengua acarició sus labios haciéndolos brillantes y húmedos.

—No, no exactamente —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal un recordatorio?

Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido contra mi pecho, haciéndome jadear por aire. Magnus sonrió ampliamente mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. Sentí un poco de rubor recorrer mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su hombro desnudo contra el mío. El contacto me hizo saltar un poco, dejando que un poco de agua de mi propio cabello se deslizara por mi cara. Se inclinó más y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándome con paciencia. Dejé que mi mirada se deslizara hacia sus labios, viéndolos brillantes y besables.

—Magnus… —mi voz salió en un susurro y automáticamente me incliné sobre él, dejando que nuestros labios se tocaran. Él me atrajo más fuerte contra él y nuestros pechos se tocaron. Su corazón también palpitaba demasiado rápido, pero, ¿por qué? Seguramente él había hecho esto mil de veces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado, intentando saborear más de él. Abrí mi boca contra la suya y lo escuché gemir. Me hizo querer más y no pude evitar besarlo más rápido. Magnus sacudió su cabeza y se apartó de mí. Su respiración era agitada y parpadeó sorprendido.

—Reduzca la velocidad, tigre —soltó una risita—. No necesitas forzarte así. Sólo tómalo con calma y sólo sigue mi ejemplo, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sonrojé y asentí lentamente cuando se inclinó sobre mí otra vez. Sus labios eran suaves y los movió lentamente contra los míos. Era como si se tomara su tiempo con cada nervio de mis labios. Besándolos y mordiéndolos lentamente, haciéndome derretir en él. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus labios y lo chupó suavemente, haciendo que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Empezó a besarme por el cuello y la clavícula, y lentamente dejó que su lengua llegara hasta mi oreja. Gemí, dejando caer mis manos en su cadera. Me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y sentí una brisa fría en ella.

—Magnus… —gemí y no podia evitar hacerlo todo el tiempo. Magnus sonrió y se inclinó para mirarme.

—¿Crees que vamos muy rápido? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Quiero decir, la última vez, cuando te metí la lengua en la boca, huíste.

Me sonrojé y miré mis dedos, viéndolos jugar con el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

—Estaba sorprendido. No sabía que un beso incluía la lengua —le dije—. Y ahora has estado en todas partes de mi cara.

Magnus se rió, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso rápido.

—Eres el más tierno —dijo dejando que nuestras narices se tocaran—. ¿Quieres intentar con lengua?

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

—Me encantaría probar todo.

—Oh, no digas eso —repuso—. Podría mostrarte todo ahora mismo.

Estaba a punto de inclinarme hacia él cuando de pronto alguien llamó la puerta. Giré la cabeza y miré.

—¿Quién es?

—Probablemente algunos niños vendiendo galletas —dijo y estuvo a punto de besarme cuando la persona tocó nuevamente la puerta, incluso más fuerte.

—No creo que sean niños —Magnus suspiró y se levantó con la intención de abrir la puerta.

—¡Alexander! ¿Estás ahí? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el sonido de la voz de mi padre. Salté del sofá.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —susurré y miré a Magnus, quien simplemente parpadeó ante mi reacción—. No puede verme. No puede saber que estoy aquí.

Observé a mi alrededor; no había ningún lugar para esconderme. Magnus abrió una pequeña puerta de armario y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué tal aquí?

Me acerqué a él y miré hacia dentro. Era un armario pequeño, pero parecía que había suficiente espacio. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Magnus se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de entrada. Mi padre simplemente entró sin saludar. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? Escuché su voz —se giró para mirar a Magnus, quien se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé quién es su hijo, señor —dijo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el armario, parándose frente a él. Mi padre se volvió para mirar a Magnus y pude ver como sus ojos subían y bajaban por su figura. Él sabía lo que era Magnus, no había dudas.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en esta casa?

—Soy Magnus Bane —repuso Magnus con una sonrisa—. Y solo estoy cuidando la casa del señor Thomson durante la semana.

Mi padre asintió y entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Magnus. Tragué saliva y di un paso atrás cuando me caí sobre algo. Tropecé hacia atrás y me caí al suelo. Escuché a mi padre decir algo y de repente la puerta se abrió y la luz iluminó el pequeño armario. Vi la ira en sus ojos, parecía tan enojado y extendió su mano hacia mí. Llevé mis manos a mis ojos para cubrirme y traté de ignorar lo que venía por mí.

* * *

 _Notas finales_ : _Odio al padre de Alec en este fic._ _En fin, ¡MALEC AL FIN! jaja Este capítulo lo traduje super rápido, por lo que no revisé errores ni nada de eso, así que me disculpo de antemano si encuentran alguno. (Me avisan si lo hacen)_

 _¡No olviden dejar un lindo comentario!_


	14. Celos es mi nombre

_Notas de la traductora_ _: Un capítulo como regalo adelantado de Navidad... ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Disclaimer_ _: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare y esta historia en particular pertenece a la maravillosa Brittanysway._

 ** _Advertencias_** ** _: Futuro contenido sexual. Agresión, abuso y violación. / Diferencia de edad entre Alec y Magnus._**

* * *

 **XIV.** **Celos es mi nombre**

 **Magnus POV**

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que iba a morir. El padre de Alec estaba mirando directamente al armario y simplemente se quedó ahí quieto. ¿No había notado a Alec? ¿O simplemente estaba esperando para golpearme cuando menos me lo espere? Parpadeé y di un paso adelante.

—Escuche… señor —no pude decir nada más y llamarlo 'señor' parecía una buena forma de empezar. Se dio media vuelta lentamente y retrocedí. Se parecía mucho a Alec, con su pelo negro rizado y sus ojos azules, excepto que tenía los ojos fríos como el cielo invernal. Me miró directamente a los ojos con una tijera rota en la mano, con la cual me señalaba. Tragué saliva y di otro paso hacia atrás. No había estado tan asustado desde que el sacerdote pervertido intentó violarme cuando tenía trece años.

—Esta es mi tijera —dijo dando un paso adelante—. Dile al señor Thomson que me debe una nueva.

Caminó hacia mí sin romper el contacto visual. Fue solo cuando estuvo afuera que se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Suspiré de alivio y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Lentamente me dirigí al armario y miré dentro. Estaba oscuro, con algunos abrigos colgando y con diferentes instrumentos de jardín.

—¿Alexander? —murmuré y me incliné más. Extendí la mano hacia los abrigos y estuve a punto de empujarlos a un lado cuando de repente una mano salió de la oscuridad y agarró mi muñeca. Grité y salté hacia atrás—. ¡Oh, dios mío! —grité de nuevo y agarré mi muñeca, sintiendo como si un millón de arañas se arrastraban por ahí.

—No grites así —dijo una pequeña voz desde el armario. Me di la vuelta viendo a Alec tropezar y con algo de polvo en el cabello. Parpadeó ante el cabello en sus ojos y lo quitó con su dedo. Caminé frente a él, lo miré cuidadosamente y luego desvié la mirada hacia el oscuro armario. Pude sentir los ojos de Alec sobre mí y también miró detrás de él—. Oh, sí. Creo que hay un espacio escondido ahí.

Se inclinó y miró dentro. Parpadeé y volví a poner la mirada en él. Levanté una ceja, observando directamente a su trasero otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre me encontraba en esta situación? No es que me importe. Sonreí y caminé lentamente hacia él.

—Puedo sentir una pared —dijo golpeándola—. Hay algo detrás de esto.

Estaba a centímetros de su trasero. Traté de no reírme y entonces dejé caer mis manos en sus caderas, apenas tocando. Esto se sintió tan mal, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Estuve a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, con miedo de que mi miembro se endureciera, lo cual estaba haciendo lentamente, cuando de pronto retrocedió. Su trasero golpeó justo en mi entrepierna. Agarré sus caderas por reflejo y gemí ante la sensación.

—¡Magnus! —chilló Alec y se incorporó rápidamente, casi golpeándome en la cara. Parpadeé y apreté mi agarre en el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Mi respiración era fuerte y me incliné sobre él, olfateando su cabello. Cerré mis ojos. Olía tan bien, como una agradable brisa de verano. Su cabello era suave, cosquilleante y me tocaba ligeramente el rostro. Dejé que mis manos descendieran ligeramente por el borde, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Lo sentí estremecerse—. Magnus… —dijo y yo sabía que estaba sonrojado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Deslicé mis manos todo el camino hacia su frente y descendí mis dedos, sintiendo el dobladillo de su ropa interior contra ellos. Incliné la cabeza a un lado y besé su cuello. Podía sentir su pulso contra mis labios, despertando cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Dejé que mis labios rozaran su cuello de nuevo y succioné lentamente. Lo escuché gemir y su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío. Chupé con más fuerzas y sentí como agarró mi mano derecha.

—Auch, Magnus —dijo—. Espera…

Su voz se volvió un susurro y no pude evitar dejar que mi lengua lamiera la piel entre mis labios. Succioné aún más fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mucho más, sabiendo que ese parte de su piel se estaba volviendo sensible. Podía lentamente saborear la sangre, pero no podía parar. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Deslicé mi mano izquierda bajo su camisa. Su estómago era duro y pude sentir los músculos contra mis dedos. Era tan hermoso. Cerré los ojos, solo percibiéndolo y escuchándolo. Su voz era baja y gemía bellamente. Sentí que mi mano subía, captando la forma de su cuerpo. Era delgado alrededor de su torso, pero fuerte. Toqué cada trozo de su piel, contando seis músculos diferentes. Gemí contra su cuello, tratando de imaginarlo desnudo frente a mí. El chico tenía el abdomen jodidamente marcado. ¿Cómo demonios lo obtuvo? Estaba justo debajo de su pecho cuando sentí su cabeza caer en mi hombro. Su respiración era agitada y apretó su agarre en mi mano.

—Por favor… espera —susurró y abrí los ojos—. Detente…

Parpadeé y dejé de succionar, extrañando la sensación de su piel. Miré hacia abajo, viendo marcas de dientes en su cuello. Estaba rojo y se veían pequeñas pintas de sangre en diferentes lugares. Puede que me haya sobrepasado. Deslicé mi mano fuera de su camisa y agarré la suya.

—Alec, lo siento —me disculpé y di un paso atrás, sintiendo su cabeza dejar mi hombro. Se dio vuelta y me miró con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Era tan adorable y no pude evitar sonreír. Deslizó su mano hasta su cuello y palpó lo que luego se convertiría en un gran chupetón.

—No te disculpes —dijo mirándome. Sus ojos azules brillaban y por un momento vi un destello de lujuria en esa mirada avergonzada.

—Sí, realmente debería… —suspiré—. Debería haberme detenido la primera vez que me dijiste.

Simplemente no pude.

Alec frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose cuando vio que retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó. Sus ojos parecían acuosos y lucían como el océano en mi sueño. Como el agua de la playa que mi madre solía llevarme. No pude evitar tragar al verlo. Parecía herido e inocente. Quería acercarme y tocarlo, pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de alejar mi mano. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente—. ¿Magnus? —lo escuché decir sentí cómo se acercaba. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y sentí su mano en mi hombro—. Magnus, ¿estás bien?

Tropecé hacia atrás y sentí que me ardían las mejillas. ¿Estaba sonrojado? Dios mío, llevé mis manos hasta mis mejillas. Realmente estoy sonrojado.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —dijo con voz firme y finalmente lo miré.

—No estoy evitándote —repuse y dejé caer mis manos—. No eres tú, soy yo.

Sentí que mis pantalones se volvían anormalmente más apretados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —parecía totalmente despistado. Llevé mis manos a mi entrepierna y las entrelacé lentamente.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo —dije—, estoy algo excitado.

Alec arrugó su frente y me miró cómo si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera en chino.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me quedé boquiabierto y parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —no pude evitar reírme un poco—. Nadie es tan inocente.

Lentamente, Alec dejó que sus ojos se iluminaran y lo vi sonrojarse cuando vio mis manos sobre mi entrepierna.

—Oh… —dijo y me miró—. Excitado. ¿Por qué?

Su voz sonaba nerviosa y miró hacia debajo de nuevo.

—Por tu culpa, cariño —me reí—. Besarte y tocarte, quiero decir, no pude evitar ponerme un poco duro y debo decir que gimes maravillosamente.

Alec se sonrojó aún más y alzó la mirada.

—Yo… gracias, supongo —sonrió vacilante.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

Alec se encogió de hombros y tocó el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Es solo que nunca antes me había pasado algo así —miró hacia abajo otra vez—. Nunca antes había tenido a nadie mirándome, deseándome y especialmente excitándose por mí. Esto es muy extraño.

Soltó una risita como un pequeño colegial. Di un paso hacia adelante y le toqué las muñecas, deteniendo su inquietud.

—Verás, no entiendo eso —toqué sus nudillos lentamente—, quiero decir, solo mírate. Eres increíblemente hermoso e incluso… —me incliné y dejé que mis labios se rozaran contra su oído—… sexy —los ojos de Alec se abrieron como platos, pero no me apartó—. Eres la persona más sexy que he conocido. Eres tan dulce e inocente, eso es tan malditamente ardiente —susurré, escuchándolo tragar saliva—. No tienes idea de lo guapo que eres y lo que me haces. Nunca he deseado tanto a una persona, es realmente doloroso. Te deseo, Alexander. ¿También me deseas?

Sentí que me excitaba con cada palabra que decía. Bajé la mirada viendo que el bulto se hacía más grande y más duro. Mordí mi labio inferior, porque el dolor era soportable. Sentí la mejilla de Alec contra la mía. Casi podía sentir su lástima y realmente no necesitaba compasión en este momento.

—Yo… —su voz salió en un susurro tembloroso—. Yo...

Sentí sus dedos tocar los míos, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Este chico será mi perdición. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé.

—¡Alec! —una voz gritó desde atrás—¡Alec! —no quería apartarme. Alec era tan cálido y suave. Sus dedos nunca dejaron los míos y su mejilla permaneció junto a la mía. Realmente era cálido y sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba más. No era exactamente lo que necesitaba—. ¡Alec! —la voz se acercó y antes de que me diera cuenta, me apartó. Se sonrojó aún más y miró hacia atrás. Lentamente volteé la cabeza y vi a un chico rubio subiendo las escaleras de la entrada—. Oye, papá te está buscando —se detuvo cuando me vio—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Levanté una ceja y lo miré más de cerca. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y sus ojos eran dorados y estrechos. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscuro con un chaleco negro encima. Sus pantalones eran negros y apretados, además usaba botas. Realmente se vería bien si no fuera por su postura arrogante. Y también, él no era realmente mi tipo, parecía un problema.

—Jace —dijo Alec y caminó hacia él, abrazándolo. Fruncí el ceño, viendo como sus brazos se apretaban entre sí. Debería que él pudiera abrazarme así, sin asustarse. Se desprendieron del abrazo del otro y Alec se giró para mirarme—. Magnus, este es mi hermano Jace —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño y los miré a los dos, de Alec a Jace y viceversa. Alec era más alto y más esbelto que Jace. Jace era un poco más bajo y musculoso. Alec tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras que el otro chico era todo dorado. No se parecían en nada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Jace, atrayendo mi atención—. No nos parecemos y todo eso. Eso es porque soy el niño maravilla, nací bajo circunstancias especiales.

—Sí —sacudí mi cabeza—. No veo nada especial.

Jace me miró, como si fuera la primera vez que realmente me veía.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú de todos modos?

—Jace —dijo Alec y lo agarró por el hombro.

—Soy Magnus —sonreí—. Magnus Bane —Jace frunció el ceño y se rió un poco. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, chico maravilla?

—Tu nombre, eso es todo.

—Oh, sí —dije dando un paso adelante— y Jace es mucho mejor.

—Es la abreviatura de Jonathan —repuso—. Imbécil.

Levanté una ceja y comencé a reír.

—Te das cuenta de que acabas de llamarme un producto de higiene femenina (1) —sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, luciendo confundido.

—Qué idiota —crucé los brazos. Vi a Alec mirarme, como si me suplicara que parara.

—¿A quién llamas idiota? —exclamó—. ¡Culeado! (2)

—¿En serio? —di un paso hacia él—. Dado que es cierto, en realidad no cuenta como un insulto.

Jace parpadeó, pero no lucía sorprendido.

—¿Quién es este tipo, Alec? —preguntó volviéndose hacia él. Miré a Alec, pero él no me miró, su mirada esta fija en el suelo.

—No es nadie, Jace —agarró su muñeca—. Solo vámonos.

Miré la mano de Alec tocando la de Jace y de alguna manera me sentí furioso y traicionado.

—Sí, así es —me enderecé—. No soy nadie.

Alec me miró sorprendido y parpadeó. Parecía herido, pero no dijo nada, así que supongo que no importó.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres? —preguntó Jace ignorando el intento de Alec de alejarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la casa del señor Thomson?

—El señor Thomson es mi amigo especial —caminé hacia ambos y ellos retrocedieron—. Solo estoy cuidando de su casa mientras él no está. Debo decir que lo extraño mucho. Extraño su gran polla dentro de mí, empujando tan fuerte, llevándola hasta el fondo. Extraño su boca y su lengua alrededor de mi polla dura, chupando tan fuerte hasta que me vengo. Pero en este momento solo puedo usar al señor Grande, que es mi consolador rosa. Necesito algo dentro de mí y no me importa si es un juguete, siempre y cuando sea alguna cosa.

Sonreí y los vi a los dos mirándome como si estuviera loco.

—¿En serio? —bufó Jace—. Eso es asqueroso, el señor Thomson tiene como cuarenta años.

Sonreí con ironía y dejé que mi mirada se posara en Alec. Él me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y parecía sin palabras.

—Me gustan los viejos y maduros —le dije—. Y al menos soy alguien para él —mantuve mis ojos en Alec, quien abrió la boca y parpadeó como si estuviera tratando de controlarse. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando cerré la puerta de un golpe en sus caras. Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta. Había actuado como un adolescente celoso e inmaduro—. ¡Mierda! —grité y pisé fuerte en el suelo con mi pie derecho. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y la sacudí. En serio, lo arruiné todo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mi erección había desaparecido—. Justo lo que necesitaba. ¡Por lo menos pudiste haber estado de mi lado! —grité de nuevo mientras miraba a mi entrepierna—. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Lancé un suspiro y volví a mirar hacia la puerta. Fue como si acabara de romper con Alec, sin haber estado saliendo con él en primer lugar. Esas cosas que dije deben haber sido realmente dolorosas, diciendo que me gustaban los hombres viejos y maduros, lo cual no es cierto. Suspiré y apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta. Esto iba a necesitar alcohol, mucho alcohol. Y quizás más tarde pueda ir y decir que lo siento. Quizás.

* * *

(1) Jace le dice _douche_ a Magnus, que, si bien puede significar 'imbécil', también se refiere a 'duchas vaginales'.

(2) No encontré una definición exacta para _assfucker,_ pero la palabra 'culeado' parecía la más apropiada sin salirse del contexto, que significa vulgarmente que 'le dan por el culo'.

* * *

 _Notas finales_ : _Ay Magnus :( ¿por qué haces sufrir a mi Alec?_

 _¡No olviden de dejar comentarios! Y que pasen una hermosa Navidad junto con sus familias :)_


End file.
